Sesshomaru & Comrades Part IV: Sesshomaru & Sachem
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru & Alicia Kensington enjoy the ups and downs of their life together.Their son becomes entagled in a web of confusion about his place in the world and the new demons around him. Meanwhile Naraku lurks in the darkness waiting to strike.
1. Good Morning

The old fashioned alarm clock rang and rang and rang. The tiny little hammer pounded away at the two brass bells for nearly a minute before a fair skinned clawed hand clumsily searched for it. Sachem, son of Sesshomaru, finally grabbed the clock that sat over his head and looked at it.

He pressed the button and shut off the racket. In a raspy morning voice he said "6:30? Screw that! This is my vacation!" He carelessly dropped the clock onto the floor with a clang and immersed himself back into the thick white sheets. 'Aaaaaaaaaaah' he thought. "Mmmmmmm" he said as he smashed his face deep into his down pillow.

Sachem was close to the edge of dreamland when a voice shattered the beautiful silence. "I had your servant set that alarm for you for a reason" said Lord Sesshomaru from the doorway.

Sachem cracked his one visible eye open and blinked. 'Oh, that's right. My father is here…in his estate…in Japan.' Sachem and his mother came to live with Sesshomaru almost a year ago. Having lived most of his life separated from his father Sachem was still not used to waking up in the mansion, away from his familiar flat in New York.

Sachem missed the smells he would experience first thing in the morning; food his mother, Ms. Kensington, was making like bacon, eggs, and toast. He missed the sounds like the morning tv news show at a very low level, and the distant muffled sounds of cars driving by and occasionally honking.

Sachem groggily watched his father step in his room and over various piles of clothing, books, and sports equipment. "Sachem…." Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. "How do you live like this? This is….this is…?" He eventually made it to the side of his son's bed with a sneer across his face. Sachem sat up, and Lord Sesshomaru remained standing.

Lord Sesshomaru looked around at the mess with confusion and revulsion as he asked "Why don't you allow the staff to clean this mess? There's no need—Good God, Sachem! Is that….Is that the remains of a pizza?" Sesshomaru, always having had a natural detestation for anything sullied, was having a hard time coping with Sachem's disorganization.

"Yeah" said Sachem as he sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms over head. 'I guess there's no fighting it. The big dog came to my room. What's up with that?' "I had some pizza yesterday. Maybe it was the day before, I don't know" said Sachem unconcerned.

"I cannot allow such filth in my home" said Sesshomaru.

Sachem swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked up at his father. "Fine. The staff can clean it, but if I can't find anything—" Sesshomaru cut off his son with a whistle that summoned three servants. He told them to clean the room and they jumped at the chance to prove their worth to Lord Sesshomaru. Sachem started to shuffle through the piles of clothing on the floor towards his bathroom. "So why do you want me up so early?"

Sesshomaru realized he had forgotten what the floor looked like under all his son's possessions. The servants were doing a good job picking up all the clothing, media, books, papers, food containers, electronics, and gadgets. He took a few steps towards the bathroom where Sachem was leaning over the sink brushing his teeth and said "Your friends have arrived. They are downstairs waiting for you."

Sachem stood suddenly with toothpaste foam dripping from his mouth "What?" Then it struck Sachem what day it was. It was his birthday. "Why? Who?"

"Your friends from the US, is who. They're waiting in the drawing room downstairs. I'm getting tired of entertaining them." Sesshomaru said plainly. Sachem's father turned and walked towards the door.

"Fine, just let me shower and I'll be right down" said Sachem excited. "DUDE!" Sachem said when he came out of the shower. The room was spotless and an outfit was laid out for him. It was a suit. "No way" he muttered and searched through his dressers and found the drawer with his jeans in it. He picked an equally casual t-shirt and slipped on his shoes. He ran a hand through his hair and ran downstairs to his friends.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru had returned downstairs to alert his friends that Sachem would soon be down to meet them in a few minutes. Sachem's mother had been talking to them and getting updated on Jackson and Lee's time away from home while Lord Sesshomaru went to fetch Sachem. 

Alicia Kensington, Sesshomaru's ex-employee and the illegitimate mother of their half-demon half-human child, acted as a buffer between the serious demon lord and the two excited college students. Lord Sesshomaru made them nervous, that much was obvious, but Alicia did have things to attend to other than ensuring their comfort.

When Lord Sesshomaru returned she said adieu and went on to prepare Sachem's birthday party planned for that evening. She felt bad about leaving Sesshomaru with the boys, but she had things to attend to.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room with the three humans and said "He will be down soon."

Alicia stood and said "Okay, boys I'll talk to you later. It was great seeing you."

Sachem's friends exchanged nervous looks. Sesshomaru asked "Where are you going?"

Al said casually "I have to go and make sure the decorations are tactful and that the favors are ready, and I want to makes some calls, and of course make sure the cake is ready. See ya" said Al as she waved her way out the door.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three men. Sesshomaru walked over to the couch across from his son's two friends. He allowed his golden eyes to glance over the two human males. 'Unimpressive' thought the regal lord. He didn't care if his son's friends understood that he felt that way either.

Jackson and Lee sat next to each other fiddling their thumbs. Lee figured he'd give communication with the intimidating man before them a shot. "So…uh…" Lee made an unintentionally loud swallowing noise "you're Sachem's father. You look a lot alike."

No response. Sesshomaru stared blankly back at them. A servant came in as if on cue and offered a bottle of water to Sesshomaru. The lord slightly nodded and the servant opened the bottle and poured some water in a tumbler, undoubtedly made of fine crystal.

Lee saw his chance at making an impression. "Is that Waterford, sir?"

Sesshomaru was surprised at the boy's observation and said "Yes" with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know crystal?" Sesshomaru's voice oozed out like a sweet, but menacing poison.

Lee had to confess "Uh…" he looked to Jackson and back towards the man across from him. "Well, no. Just Waterford." Sesshomaru took a drink of his water and disinterest settled back into his frighteningly animalistic eyes.

Jackson swallowed loudly and remembered his old Chinese grandfather's words the first time Sachem visited his home. His grandfather told him that Sachem was a half demon, and Jackson thought he was being ridiculous. Looking at Lord Sesshomaru himself, Jackson was reconsidering what his grandfather had said. 'There's no way this man is human. He's too…I don't even know what!'

Jackson felt it was almost as if Sesshomaru knew what he was thinking. He grew up with tales of mind reading demons. Sesshomaru's demon eyes looked right threw him as they traveled across the room and towards the French doors.

Sesshomaru crossed his leg and Jackson could no longer take the awkward silence. He blurted out the first thing he could think of "So sir, those facial tattoos are great." Jackson mentally smacked his forehead. 'I'm an idiot.' Jackson heard his grandfathers words '_That boy, Sachem, doesn't have the markings but markings are a dead giveaway for demons_…The markings? Oh My God. I'm a HUGE idiot!' Jackson was unsure if Lee knew what he knew about their supernatural host, but he knew his fear was shared when he saw drip of sweat down the side of Lee's face.

Jackson's comment was met with an inscrutable glare.

The young human men exchanged darting glances. They were running out of topics. Sesshomaru made no effort, but enjoyed their squirming. He ran a grim looking claw around the lip of his crystal and made it sing.

The sound was the only thing dancing through the air. Sesshomaru enjoyed the scent of fear that wafted from them. 'Foolish humans trying to mask their anxiety from me, the great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Pfft. They are not worth my time. Where is Sachem? I have more important guests to entertain.'

Just then Sachem appeared in the large gothic doorway and spread his arms wide. "HEY!" When his two friends saw him they leapt off the couch, away from Sesshomaru, and towards their dear close friend. Sachem was excited to see them, but noticed the scent of fear in the air and the bizarre worried looks of his friends. They tackled him to the ground. Lord Sesshomaru left them to attend to other responsibilities.

Sesshomaru made his exit and the boys helped Sachem off the ground. "Dude!" said Jackson "Your dad is like a…he's so…freakin'—" It was then Sachem noticed how scared his friends were. They were a different shade than normal and a bit shaky.

Lee cut off Jackson's babbling with a nervous voice. "Don't you EVER! EVER! Leave us alone with him again!" Lee shook his finger in Sachem's face to emphasize. The guys sat back down on the couch and Sachem took the seat his father had across from them.

Sachem was concerned. "What did he do?"

"Nothing" said Lee. "He just sat there, looking at us."

Sachem became a little unbelieving and sat back cocking an eyebrow "Just looked at you?"

Lee got a little defensive and began to shake his finger at Sachem again. "No…You just don't get it…he…it was like…he was so…" Lee brought his fidgety hands back and ran his fingers through his hair. "AH! He was so freakin' like a…uh…I don't know!"

Jackson said wryly "Before Lee spontaneously combusts from his episode of spasmodic loser-osis, I tell you one thing Sach."

Sachem narrowed his eyes a bit and his friends saw Sesshomaru's features in their friend more than ever. "What are you babbling about?"

Jackson said seriously "I know he's not human."

Lee laughed hysterically and threw his head back onto the couch. "Jackson, you're starting to sound like your grandfather." He sat up again and in a mocking tone mimicked Jackson. "_I know he's not human_! Ha ha! And I'm the one with loser-osis?" Sachem did not laugh, nor did he say anything. Lee's laughing slowed and he sighed to a stop. "So..huh..heee…" he noticed Sachem looking at him. "What?"

Sachem stood up and walked over to the window. "Do you want to leave?"

"No" said Jackson.

"Um..guys?" asked Lee, slowly catching on to what was happening.

Sachem turned around and looked at his friends then back out the window. "You'll meet others like my father if you stay. Well, not _quite_ like my father, he is…"

Jackson said "He is a taiyoukai. The real deal."

"Huh?" sputtered Lee. "I hate it when you speak Chinese Jackson, it's not fair! I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Sachem turned and said "It's Japanese dumb-ass and maybe it's safer that if you don't know."

Lee was totally confused at this point. "Know what?" he asked exasperated.

Jackson rolled his eyes and gestured towards Sachem. "Look at him! He's got claws and fangs and eyes and stuff!"

"But yeah, I was gonna say it's time to clip those nails buddy. They're getting pretty long. As for the eyes he's got some kind of genetic thingie doesn't he?" he said to Jackson. "Isn't that why he looks different?" said Lee.

"No" said Sachem "I don't." He kept his golden eyes gazing out upon the property that was to be his some day. "It was a clever lie up my mother made up."

"But…what…" Lee felt his panic rise a bit. "You're full of shit. There's no WAY I'm falling for it this time! I know you two…you like to play jokes on me. No way! Uh-uh! You can't make me believe that Sachem is some kinda alien or something." Lee began to babble on "I remember all the jokes you guys played on me! Like that time you told me that the mermaid at the Red Lobster was for the men's room, cuz hey why would women be attracted to the mermaid? And that time you gave me that snow cone in February that WASN'T lemon flavored! And that same day when Jackson pretended to lick the pole saying it was peppermint! Oh now way NO WAY! Then there was that time—"

"Jesus Christ Lee shut the fuck up!" snapped Sachem. He turned around and said "Believe what you want. I don't fucking care!" Sachem plopped down back on the couch and Jackson wasn't so sure he could look Sachem in the eye anymore, now that he knew why they were that tiger-eye color.

Jackson wrung his hands and asked "So..what kind of youkai are you?"

Lee decided to be quiet and try to learn something for once. Sachem answered "My father is a dog-youkai, an inu-youkai."

"Shit!" said Jackson. "Shit, inu-youkai, they're like freaking insanely powerful!"

Sachem shifted "Yeah. I know."

"Are _Yucky_ like some kind of ethnic group or something?" asked Lee.

Jackson gave him a look that made Lee realize what a stupid question it was. "You're a fucking moron, but you're a fucking moron who's my friend." Said Jackson. "He's a demon."

"A wha?" said Lee.

"A DE-MON." repeated Jackson.

Lee looked at Sachem then back at Jackson. "A Wha?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and gave up trying to explain it to his long time friend. Sachem took pity on Lee and said "You know like Godzilla?"

"Ya" said Lee.

"He's kinda like a demon."

"I know what demons are Sachem!" said Lee "I grew up in a Irish-Roman Catholic family Dork! I know! Oh boy do I know! And idiot! Godzilla isn't a demon! Godzilla's like a…a…dinosaur. Demon's are ugly little things. They're like toad people and scary dark things that go bump in the night! They steal maidens and drag people to hell! There's no way--"

Jakan accidentally entered the room. "Ooops" he said casually "Sorry to interrupt Master Sachem, but where may I find your father?"

"I believe he went to his office study, Jakan" said Sachem. He forgot that Jakan was a toad demon and not something his friends would be used to seeing. Jakan, in the protected and isolated estate had also grown comfortable and readily assumed anyone inside would be aware of the demon world. Jakan bowed to his master's son and teetered back on down the hallway.

Sachem brought his eyes back to his friends who were slack jawed and gawking at the empty doorway. "Uh…" said Sachem. "That was Jakan, he's my father's…um…I don't know what. They go back a long time."

Jackson swallowed and said "I've never seen a…a…demon…before." He then turned to look at Sachem who was smiling and realized he had been friends with one all this time.

Lee did not take Jakan's appearance so calmly. He screamed "HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST! JESUS JOSEPH AND MARY!" as he leapt back over the couch and lay on the ground there. "SISTER AGATHA WAS RIGHT HOLY SHIT SHIT SHIT! IT WAS A FREAKING DEMON!"

He propped himself up on the back of the couch. "Sachem, if you're a demon, then…then I'm goin' to hell! Oh crap! I didn't think…I was just…I'm going to hell! I'm going to burn for all of eternity!" Lee's panic attack stopped suddenly "Unless…Unless that was a PUPPET!" Jackson couldn't help but laugh and Lee thought he was on to something. "AH! See! I knew it! It was a puppet! This is all some kind of joke! Ah? Ah?"

"No" said Sachem, solemnly. Solemnly enough for Lee to realize it was real.

Lee stood and looked at his friend. With disbelief taking his breath away he asked "Is your mom a yucky-dog too?"

"You-kai. No, she's human, like you guys" he answered.

Jackson said "So how did they meet? You're a half-demon? Isn't that like totally bad luck?" asked Jackson.

They spent the better part of the afternoon in that sitting room straightening the facts out and Sachem explained what he could. He didn't show them the flash of his eyes nor the light whip 'They've had enough surprises for one day' thought Sachem.

Sachem was sure to explain to them the idiosyncrasies of demonesses since the Bar-B-Q that night would be crawling with them, and most of them would be property of Lord Sesshomaru himself. Then Sachem gave them a crash course in demon etiquette. The number one lesson was of course "Remember, you're human and might as well be an earthworm or better yet, the dirt the earthworm is eating."

Lee rolled his eyes "Great. I'm _so _glad I came" he said sarcastically leaning on the arm of the couch.

"I can always send you back" said Lord Sesshomaru startling them as he entered. He kept silent and finished his thought in mind only 'to your maker'.

"Ah!" Lee fell off the couch. "N-n-n-no sir! Your highness, sama, guy, sir….sir."

Sesshomaru's left eyes squinted just so and sent Lee further down behind the arm of the couch. "Fine then. I will send Izuro in to serve you lunch."

"Thank you" said Sachem. After Sesshomaru exited Sachem couldn't resist teasing Lee for his nervousness " Highness-sama-guy-sir-sir? Loser."

"Shut up!" said Lee as he found his place on the couch again.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know you're reading it. For those of you who have been following this Sesshomaru saga I hope this is a rewarding part of the story for you. I'm trying to think of a way to end this thing, but I just can't think of a good one. So I will have to take advice from listersgirl and just keep writing. 

If you're new to this maddness you'll have to start from the begining aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll the way back to Sesshomaru & Comrades Part I then Part II then Sesshomaru & Kensington (Part III of the Sesshomaru & Comrades Saga). This is part IV.


	2. Happy Birthday

Later in the evening the guests began to arrive. Ms. Kensington greeted all of them like a dutiful hostess and with the charm of a southern belle. It was the first time in many years that she saw some of her friends from Western Financial and most of her smiles were genuine. Then Naraku and his incarnations arrived.

Al could not forget the night that Kagewaki was absorbed into Naraku. Her feelings for Kagewaki were strong, and she missed him. He was not himself in the end due to greed for the sacred jewel and Naraku had absorbed him. Al heard whisperings of Naraku's 'heartburn' and the benevolent acts that made it go away. Some were convinced that Kagewaki was pulling strings within Naraku still. After all she had seen, Alicia could believe it and she liked to believe it.

Naraku and his incarnations had helped them tremendously in the battle against Sesshomaru's mortal enemy Maravegias, but she still had uneasy feelings around him. Kagura was another story all together. Kagura smirked when she saw Al and snapped open her fan. "Good evening Lady Kensington" said Kagura forcing Alicia to correct her.

Al smiled and said "Now, Kagura, you know the Lord and I are not married" It galled Al to say it, but she forced herself to say it anyway. She laid no claim to Sesshomaru. She couldn't, it would only hurt them both in the end. "Ms. Kensington is just fine." There was a time where they could have been considered friends, but during Al's indefinite absence Kagura had taken her place in Lord Sesshomaru's more intimate areas of existence.

Naraku, enjoyed the word play between his incarnation and Ms. Kensington, but his damn heartburn acted up and he was forced to intervene. "It is wonderful to see you again, Ms. Kensington. Though as I understand it, quite a bit of human time has passed, yet you look as lovely as ever." His crimson eyes smoldered with a muted heat.

Ms. Kensington was forced to stifle a laugh and said "Thank you Naraku. Please feel free to enjoy yourselves."

* * *

Sachem rejoined his friends after mingling with some of the guests. The party was not like any bar-b-que his friends had been to before. There were white tents spread out all over the yard and gold and red ribbons that decorated the paths. Red paper lanterns hung along slate walkways and glowed warmly down upon the greenest grass Lee had ever seen. Everyone was wearing formal tuxes and evening gowns. It appeared to be a magical night.

As Sachem spoke to his friends on a raised patio he filled them in on how his evening was going. "I hate all these people. I hate them."

Jackson and Lee shared a look of confusion and both said "Why?"

"Because they hate me" was Sachems response and he took a drink. His friends had never seen him this way. He wasn't smiling or light hearted, he had lost something while they were apart. He had lost something in the halls of Sesshomaru's chateaux.

"Hey, Sachem, cheer up, there are still plenty of women here" said Lee with a sly smile.

Jackson spotted one in particular and said "Yeah, what about that one? Turn on that charm of yours and who knows what it could lead to."

"They'll smell that I'm half human. It's not exactly a turn on" he said glaring into no where.

"Look you spent the entire night talking to old business men. Have you noticed the looks their women were giving you?"

"Yeah, Sachem you have it in with the ladies. We could see it from here!" said Lee "They love you!"

"I have been talking to stuffy old men" the smile started to creep back up onto Sachem's face.

"Plus, you're Sesshomaru's kid! Use that to your advantage for once! Go on, how about that one over there near the bar?" said Lee pointing to a demoness in a sleek red dress.

"I don't want a woman who's going to use me to get to my dad!" said Sachem.

"Why not?" said Jackson feeling he was injecting a bit of reality into the situation. "They're going to use you, why not use them back?"

"Good thing that woman is near the bar, I need another drink" said Sachem. After a short pep talk from his friends Sachem shored up some courage and decided to approach her.

Sachem traveled down a slate path found his way to the bar. The woman was standing with her back to him. He ordered a drink and said "Excuse me," she turned her crimson eyes on him and he couldn't help but smile. "Hi, I'm Sachem. I know this party is in my honor, but I have not had the pleasure of meeting all my guests. I must know your name."

Her eyes were beckoning him and refusing him all at once. Her gaze was indifferent yet intense. Sachem's eyes couldn't help but travel downward and back again over her shapely body. With the sexiest voice Sachem ever heard she said "Kagura."

* * *

Ms. Kensington found herself sitting on the veranda and looking down at the party below. She sat next to the railing and leaned on it. She didn't care how undignified she looked. She put her head on her hands and watched the west as the glow of the sun sunk lower and lower.

"A beauty such as you should never watch the setting sun alone" said a familiar voice.

Al turned with a big smile on her face. She stood and hugged her visitor like an old friend. "Thank you Inutaisho. So are you going to keep me company?"

"I don't know. I think Lord Sesshomaru would get mighty jealous and these days an old man like me should not be so hasty to threaten my life."

Al laughed and said "Oh please! You look like your 18!"

"I feel like 1000" he said.

She said "That's still younger than you are, isn't it?"

"Oh, details details" he said waving away the comment.

"Big-boy!" said an irritatingly feminine voice. "Where's my big boy!" said Yura as she scampered up the steps. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been? Naraku is being an absolute boar. He hasn't said hello at all tonight!" she said ignoring Ms. Kensington.

"Well, Yura dear, my boobily woobily girl, you did break up with him. I think it best to stay away from him for a while" said Inutaisho as he took the petite demoness in his arms.

"Damn straight I broke up with him. He was acting all weird! Caring about things that weren't me-centered, checking Kanna into that alcoholic rehab clinic! He's lost his edge!" said Yura. "I needed a **real** demon like you!"

Inutaisho didn't hear a word she said. He couldn't help but stare at her perky breasts. "Yes, dear" was all he said. "Go on and get me a drink I will be down to meet you in a moment." He patted her miniskirt clad bottom as she bounced off towards the bar. "Sachem has turned into quite a young man. He's doing well in that crowd down there. They're giving him an awfully hard time, but they are commenting on how well he handles himself. It's the first step into the demon world. They are convinced he can hold his own."

"It's like hazing. They're going to harden him I know it" said Al with sadness in her voice.

"Yes and no, Ms. Kensington. He needs to become a man and thus must harden the soft childish views he has of the world. Yet, he will keep a soft spot in his heart." Inutaisho smiled and laughed quietly to himself. "You will see. It will be hard at first, but he will grow and adapt. He is certainly like Sesshomaru in more ways than one." Inutaishio looked at Alicia and said "But enough of that talk." He noticed she seemed different. He had noticed a few times that night a distant wistful look in her eye. He recognized some of it as nostalgia, but some of it was not. "Are you okay Ms. Kensington? You seem…different some how."

Al looked back at him with a furrowed brow. "You know, Lord Sesshomaru said the same thing to me this morning right before we received Jackson and Lee. Am I really that different?"

"I think you're just acting older" he said.

"I am, you know."

"Yes, but you are not as old as you think. You still have a great deal of living to do and should not be looking back. Don't lose your spunk just yet Ms. Kensington; I've always admired that in you. I think my son does as well. I told Sesshomaru how he needs to live for his son now that his fighting days are over."

"Yeah, he told me. Live on for the next generation and provide them with our energies and stuff."

"Yes, but that does not mean you are to give up your life for them—"

Yura called from the bottom of the stairs. "Big-boy! Come here! I'm having a fit missing you!"

Inutaisho looked down at Yura and said "Sure thing Boobily Woobily-girl!" He turned back to Ms. Kensington and said "I can't remember what I was going to say, but I'll remember later. Coming Yummy-girl!"

Ms. Kensington laughed at the dirty old demon and found she was glad he was still the same. She tried to figure out what he was going to say on her own, but couldn't quite figure it out.

* * *

Jackson and Lee stood where they were and continued to get drunk. They found stupid things to laugh at and soon found that there was an attractive person staring in their direction. They smiled and waved with the overwhelming confidence of drunks. The stranger smiled and came over.

"Hello" the visitor said with an unusual voice. "You guys are human too, huh?"

Jackson stepped forward and tried to say something, but couldn't. He just laughed. Lee, though not as bright as Jackson, could hold his liquor a lot better. "I'm Patrick Lee. What you're wearing is quite lovely. Is it a kimono of your own design? I don't ever remember seeing one that showed off so much leg. It suits you" said Lee and he winked.

Jackson leaned back on the railing behind him, still laughing.

"Well, it was a regular kimono, but I made my own alterations. Regular kimonos aren't really, like, easy to move in during battle."

"Battle? A pretty thing like you, in battle?" said Lee. He thought 'I love those stripes on her face' thought Lee. 'They're almost like big sharp tears or something.'

Jackson began to convulse with laughter and Lee ignored him.

Lee's new friend enthusiastically clasped their hands and brought them to the side of their face and said "Oh! Yes! Inuyasha and I used to battle all the time! I'll be the first to admit I had quite a crush on him." Lee watched their feminine visitor sigh and figured that the girl must have been a tom-boy.

"Well things are different when we're young. Boys don't always know how best to express themselves. We usually resort to some kind of physical violence" said Lee.

"Oh?" said their new friend.

"Yeah. Well, I'm a lot more mature than that. I've grown up a bit. Hey, by the way. What's your name? I'm sorry I didn't catch it" said Lee feeling smooth.

Jackson was on the verge of pissing himself as he listened to Lee speaking to this person.

"Oh! It's Jakotsu."

* * *

Sachem tried to continue his conversation with Kagura casually, however it did take a heated turn. "Are you staying on the estate this evening? I heard my mother saying some of the guests will be staying to put off the trip back to the city until tomorrow."

"Yes" she replied, intent on making Sachem squirm. She waited until she felt the discomfort of a lull of conversation fall between them before she continued. I am in control of this conversation. He wants me so I can do what I please with him!' "So you're a half-demon, aren't you?" said Kagura, trying to find the right button to push on Sachem.

"Yes, yes I am" he said then took another drink to stop the biting comment on the tip of his tongue.

"What makes you think I want to mate with you?" she said frankly.

Sachem was stunned that she was being so forward. "Who said I did?" he retorted.

"Oh, please. I can smell your arousal and I saw you talking with your friends on that brick patio thing over there. I am no fool. I have more important things on my mind."

He wasn't sure if it was the result of alcohol or the lousy time he had been having all evening, but Sachem just didn't give a damn, about anything. His polite smile faded and he said "What do I care what goes on in that head of yours? If you know I want to..heh…_mate_…then what do I care about what you're _thinking_?"

Kagura was rather stunned. She was expecting the half human to be intimidated and to run back to his big bad daddy with his tail between his legs. Sachem had always had a reputation of being polite and she was surprised at this other side of him. 'Perhaps this boy is more like Sesshomaru than I thought. That I-owe-nothing-to-you attitude is definitely familiar' "Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?"

Sachem dropped his empty glass on a passing tray and looked deep into Kagura's eyes. He stepped in close, crowding her, and said "I am Sachem, heir to Sesshomaru. I will **say** what I please. I will **do **what I please. You would do well not to forget it." Kagura wanted to look away, but she was seeing more in this boy that she had expected. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

One of the servants interrupted Sachem's conversation with Kagura and told him his father wanted to see him inside. Sachem excused himself and broke off the lingering eye contact he and Kagura were sharing. He walked inside and down a dark hallway. He followed his nose and found his father.

"I know what they are saying, Sachem, but it is important for you to continue to be respectful towards the guests" said Sesshomaru.

"I am" said Sachem. His father poured him a drink.

"Not to Mukotsu you weren't. You cannot afford behavior like that. You are my son."

Sachem walked a few steps away and leaned on a leather couch. "More than one of these guests was quite disrespectful to me. I tried to be the diplomat, but it gets trying when I hear the same thing over and over again. I don't even know these people and they already have opinions about me."

"You can thank your uncle for that" quipped Sesshomaru.

"No, I can't. He wasn't invited."

"That's not true. He had another engagement" said Sesshomaru, starting to lose his patience.

Sachem said "They told me how unusual I was since you never showed a weakness for humans. They said it was brave of you to admit to a mistake like me. You either lied to me saying you were proud of my accomplishments, or you lied to them admitting your shame of me. I would like to know. Did you lie to them or to me?" asked Sachem. He was sitting on the back of a leather couch giving his father an opportunity to study his profile.

"To them." A little light faded out of Sachem's eyes and Sesshomaru knew he had said something wrong. 'But what? He's as difficult as his mother to please. Damn human. What does it matter?'

"I would have preferred that no lie be told at all." Sachem's eyes dropped and looked at the ice sitting in the dark bronze fluid in his glass. The sight of his claws and un-striped reflection in the fluid reminded him of what he was. "Hanyou. An offensive term, no?"

Sesshomaru was unsure of where this conversation was going. He felt it was always like that with Sachem. 'Why does he always do this!' Their conversations would start out with Sesshomaru laying down the law then half way through the conversation Sachem would bring it to an entirely different level. "That is not the point. You will not be offensive to your guests."

"Those female demons are _your_ guests not mine" Sachem looked up. His eyebrow was raised over a challenging eye.

Sesshomaru sensed that Sachem was saying that he knew more about Sesshomaru's harem than he was letting on. Sachem had been told it was merely a collection of demonesses that Sesshomaru sponsored to prove his status. A typical relationship between him and them would include him providing scholarships to those who showed high potential in some respect and they, in return, would intern without pay in Western Financial. For the most part this was true.

After Alicia left however…Sesshomaru felt it was safest to stay silent about the matter.

Sachem and Sesshomaru's eyes locked and the lord saw the strength of a man in his boy's eyes. "You make me sick Sesshomaru. As if it isn't bad enough that my mother knows of your trysts, but you have to humiliate us by flaunting your women around in public and showing them off to everyone."

'That nonsense stopped when he returned with his mother. It is not worth speaking of.'

Sesshomaru was cut off when he said "I don't know what you're—"

"I won't take the credit for figuring it out." The aggression was rising in Sachem's voice "It was my mother who pointed it out to me. Then I started to see. I started to see you weren't the demon of restraint and control that you wish us to believe you are. You are weak—"

"You know nothing" growled Sesshomaru angered by his son's words.

"On the contrary" said Sachem with an eerie calm "I know more than you think." He put his whiskey down and left the room.

Sachem didn't walk back to his bedroom, but rather to a room in one of the guest apartments. It was a bedroom shrouded in darkness. He walked to one of the floor to ceiling windows and said "I told him he was weak" out loud.

Kagura stepped from the shadows and quietly said "What gives you the right to enter my chambers at night?" She stood close behind him.

He turned his chiseled features on her and said "I told you. I am Sesshomaru's son. I will do what I please." He stroked her face and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **listersgirl**- Wooohooo! Thanks for noting Jackson and Lee. They're fun to write, but I have to keep remembering that they're not used to demons like Sachem. They only have a small part in this fic but I'm glad you enjoyed their awkwardness! Hahaha**Neo Genesis1**You've been reviewing me all the was since part 1! Thanks so much! Hahaha...I saw your review first thing in the morning and it made me smile I have fans! You like me! You really like me! **Inuyasha Fan** - I'm glad you really enjoy my stories and that you werethat excited to see another one. I keep wondering if I should just finish it already. Then I hear from you guys that you just want more. Who am I to argue? **We B Freaks**- and of course how could I forget the Masked Pineapple? What a freaking great name. Your reivews are just as fun! 

Okay Peeps, yagot me. I hadan itch to update.I love getting reviews from loyal readers! IT's the best! I like new ones too. I especially like it when new names become familiar names.

I got 15 hits and only 4 reviews! What's going on? You can't just click that lil button and say "Nice." or "The plot smells bad" or "Let's see some naked Sesshy!" or "No more naked Sesshy! I want naked Nakie-pooooh!" How about a naked Miroku? Please R&R (**R**ead and **R**eview).


	3. Men and Boys

The night was dark and the moon was clouded. Ms. Kensington lay in her bed and tried to sleep. She found it hard since had seen Kagura walking the halls of her home. She pretended that she didn't see, but it was bothering her. 'I know they were together, albeit casually in my absence, but…I'm here now. He doesn't need her.' She pushed her face into the pillow and let the tears fall.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the dark and said "Ms. Kensington, why are you crying? The party was a success. They think highly of Sachem."

Ms. Kensington rolled over and sat up. She knew there was no use in hiding her tears and said "It's not over Sachem."

Sesshomaru's confusion didn't show on his face. He sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her knee through the light blanket. "What then, is the matter?" he asked more irritated than concerned.

Alicia wasn't sure how to tell him. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but no words would come. She would just get the image of Kagura in her red dress and perfect figure. "I miss you."

"Miss me? You live with me" he responded.

"No…" she touched the pillow next to her and looked at him and said "I miss you, being here."

Sesshomaru found it easier to look at the pillow than her eyes. He nodded and said "I see."

"Sir, I know we're not married, but…" Alicia didn't know how to end the sentence. She wouldn't demand anything of him. He was already providing ample food and shelter for her and their son. He was doing whatever he could to help Sachem make solid demon connections, and he spent all his extra time with her during the day, which Alicia knew he couldn't always afford. "I, I love you. I miss you here."

"I love you as well" he said. He sat up closer to her and finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. "To be honest, I find that I am not as attracted to you as I once was." He noticed, even in the dark that she lost color in her face. "You are still beautiful, though your scent has changed. There is nothing you can do about it. It happens, to humans."

"What?" she said, not sure if she heard him right.

"Sex is a mere physical pleasure. It does not mean as much as all that"

"But, we…I…"

Her eyes spoke of the pain she felt and he walked away to avoid seeing it. "Sex" he said on the way to the door "is not the center of existence."

"Am I to live a life devoid of pleasure because I don't _smell_ the same?"

Lord Sesshomaru said "It is only one of many pleasures life has to offer. I suggest you explore those other pleasures." He put his hand on the door handle and said "Oh, and Ms. Kensington?"

"What?" she asked with resentment. She wasn't going to let him see her cry!

"I would not hold it against you if you found that particular pleasure available to you elsewhere since it is no longer any of my concern." He wanted to end the conversation and did so by quickly leaving the room.

Once the door clicked closed behind him she lifted the sheets to her face and wept. She

collapsed forward and pounded her fists. "I gave him everything! My life! My body!" she squeaked out "My heart!" She sat up and threw the pillows off her bed and watched them slide across the polished wooden floor.

"Fine!" she growled to the empty room. "I'll take up other pleasures! I'll do whatever I please! Damn you Lord Sesshomaru! Damn you!"

* * *

Two days later Meno was at his office directing a crew of movers. His office was still decorated in the sleek style he was known to like with plenty of glass accents. He was dressed in a plain black suit and red tie. 

He was working more with Sesshomaru than against him these days, and he was learning from him as well. There was still a strong competition between them, but instead of going on an angry tirade after a defeat, Meno would ask questions and learn from his mistakes…most of the time…well…some of the time.

This particular day he was trying to direct a couple of burly human movers who had brought his latest purchase, a crystal swan. "To the right like a meter. Riiiiight. Riiiiiiight. Great! No Wait! No no no…that's not it!" The delicate looking moth demon put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "There's just something not quite right about it."

His receptionist came into the room and told him there was a man in the waiting area who had an appointment with him. "Do you want me to show him in, sir?"

Meno put a finger on his chin and said "Hmmmm" he looked at the two moving men and said "Okay. I'll see him. You two are free to go. This spot is as good as any" he sighed. "Thanks for your trouble" he added sarcastically.

Meno sat at his desk and a dark haired man came in and sat across from him. Meno initiated the conversation after shifting his eyes back and forth "So…you're him?"

"Yes" said the man.

"You're here so I take it you understand the mission I have for you?" The man nodded in response. "I can get you onto the estate without suspicion" continued Meno. "I hear you are quite the assassin. I'm looking forward to seeing this story in the paper." Meno mimed holding a newspaper and pretended to read "Mmmm hahahahhaa. Ex-Assistant and Long Time Lover of Western Financial CEO found dead in her home!" Meno squealed and said "Just delicious! I can't wait! You start right away."

The assassin revealed his weapon of choice. Meno said "Oh! Dear! A katana. How…old fashioned" said Meno trying not to insult the man with the weapon. His concern quickly left him. "Whatever. Just make sure you can accomplish your mission with it. It will really jab Sesshomaru where it hurts."

* * *

Sachem had brunch with his friends on the veranda as they spoke of their adventures after the bar-b-q. "Oh, yeah that reminds me guys. I've got somewhere to be!" said Lee as he stood. He dropped his napkin on his plate and said "Sorry to bail on you guys, but I got a date!" 

Jackson and Sachem both blurted out "What!"

Lee stretched his hands over his head and said "Yep. That's right guys. Jackson, remember that chick I met the other night? Well we exchanged numbers and we're chillin' today. She was pretty hot, ya know?" He patted Jackson on the back walked back into the house.

Sachem took a drink of his juice and asked Jackson skeptically "Who is he talking about?"

Jackson sifted through his hazy memories and stumbled upon Jackotsu. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

Sachem just looked at him and waited for his friend to calm down. 'Whatever he's laughing about must be good. I can wait for a story like this.' About five minutes passed and Jackson was still laughing. Sachem began to chuckle at his friend's uncontrolled snickering. "Man, what is it?" More laughter. "Fine. You can sit and laugh to yourself. I've got a few things I want to do today."

Sachem left his friend to his own devices and headed inside. He turned on his de-bugging devices and called Kagura. "Hi" he said with a smirk.

She was not expecting his call and it showed. "Oh…what do you want?"

Sachem asked "I want to mate again. Come over" and he hung up. 'I'm getting way too used to this do-what-I-say attitude. I feel too much like Chichioya.' His face fell at the thought of being like his father. 'I'm turning out like him. I don't really want to do that. I want to be my _own_ person.'

Sachem thought hard about himself and decided what he really wanted from Kagura. 'Mating is attractive, but I would like a friend too. It can get so lonely in this house when my friends aren't here.' A thought struck him. 'I'm not my father. I'm not Lord Sesshomaru. If I use her, I'll be just like him.' He thought of his mother and the heartache she was going through. 'I can't be like him. I have to watch myself and what I do. It's too easy to get what I want by acting like him. I just can't…I've got tostart being myself again and I'll start with Kagura.'

* * *

Ms. Kensington had a meeting with Sesshomaru to discuss her and Sachem's "arrangements". He was civil, assured her of his dedication to her well being, and even gave her a hug when she felt pain. There was nothing she could do. She knew someday she would grow too old for him, she just didnt think it would be so soon. Alicia was sad, but forced herself to accept the reality of the situation. He didn't wanther body, but he did want her company. It made her a bit angry, but she figured she'd even the score some how. 'But how?'

Later in the day Alicia decided she was in the mood to relax. She was not one to indulge herself, so foregoing a rigorous afternoon work-out for a massage was out of the ordinary. She lay on her stomach and felt the strong hands of the human man working the tension away.

As he worked her shoulders she said "AAaaaah Toshi, you are amaaaaaaaazing!" The masseur was a lean, broad shouldered man with long black hair swept up into a ponytail. A few strands usually hung loose and dangled across his intense grey eyes. All that lay between her and him was a light towel draped over her bottom.

"Thank you Ms. Kensington" he said in a deep masculine voice.

"No…thank you, Toshi" she said and winked at him over her shoulder. This was the first time she had ever had a professional massage and also realized it was the first time in a long time that a human man touched her body. Quite a while passed and his hands had successfully removed each strand of tension from her body.

His hands once again started to work her shoulders. They slowly rubbed their way down her back, lower and lower, until they reached the towel.

Alicia thought 'Who does Sesshomaru think he is! Just because I don't look 18 anymore doesn't mean I'm not attractive! I wasn't 18 when I met the bastard!'

Toshi interrupted her thoughts when he said "Ms. Kensington?"

"Mm? Toshi?"

"Shall I remove the towel?"

Al looked up over her shoulder at him. Toshi had a ruggedly handsome face. An image of Sesshomaru telling her '_Sex is a mere physical pleasure. It does not mean as much as all that' _ran through her mind 'Oh yeah, Sesshy boy? I'm going to have fun starting with that towel!' Al smiled a bit, feeling rather naughty and said "Sure, Toshi. Remove the towel."

* * *

The next day Alicia was feeling rather refreshed. She had scheduled karate lessons with a new instructor and was eager to meet him. Sesshomaru and Al did not avoid each other, but rather kept a similar schedule. They ate their meals together and spoke throughout the day about the same old same old. It was almost as if they couldn't help themselves. 

Alicia found it strange that she could still live with Sesshomaru, and not be his lover. 'Then again, that's sort of how our relationship was most of our time together. Maybe that was the way it was meant to be? How else could we get a long so civilly? Then again, why didn't he cut me out of his life completely?' The cogs of her mind continued to turn as she crosseda wide lawn to the gym. Something just wasn't adding up.

* * *

When she arrived in the gym, which was part of Sesshomaru's large athletics complex, her instructor Sensei Sanoske Harada was already there twirling his favorite weapon around. Alicia was struck at how tall and broad shouldered the man was. He turned around and smiled at her. He said in a loud booming voice "HELLOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!" He ran over to her and they bowed to each other. 

"Sensei Harada?" asked Alicia.

"Yes, I am!" he said with enthusiasm. "I will be your teacher! We will start with a warm up run and then go over either sword or spear techniques." He leaned in close to her winked and said "The spear is my specialty!"

Alicia thought to herself 'At least he's energetic. I wonder how he got those scars?' Harada had two thin lines on his face and a few visible around his collar. He was dressed in a traditional kimono and hakama.

After the run around the gym Alicia sat down on the mats panting. She started to stretch out her legs and looked up at her sensei. He was taking a gander at what they ran and looked down. Alicia quickly looked away. She was caught staring at a scar on his stomach. His kimono had come loose during the run and displayed a large scar that ran horizontally across his abdomen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare" she said.

She looked up at her sensei and he was grinning broadly. "Curious?" He whipped off the top part of his kimono and proudly announced while flexing his biceps "That's my scar from attempted seppuku!"

"How does one—OH MY GOD…IT'S HUGE!"

Alicia's exclamation could be heard down the hall to where Lord Sesshomaru was. He was approaching the gym and slowed thinking 'Perhaps if I went in there it would be awkward. She did have that fling with the masseuse yesterday, who's to say she isn't on a spree? Well, maybe nothing happened after he removed that towel, but she was naked with that man! That _human_ man!'

Sesshomaru reconsidered walking in on Alicia in a possibly compromising situation. He didn't smell anything that eluded to sex just yet, only sweat, but this building was made for sweating. He stopped and then decided 'I'm going to ask her what she wants to do about dinner and that is that. Maybe I'll release some nat-cams.'

Sesshomaru had improved his fly-cam model by creating nat-cams. They were smaller, faster, and transmitted sharper 2-D or hologram images directly to his hand held computer. They were filled with a non-flammable fluid and appeared just as a nat would, even under a microscope. He didn't know if Ms. Kensington was aware of them. At this point he had no intention of telling her about them.

Alicia kneeled down in front of Harada entranced by the gash along his belly. He said "Impressive isn't it?"

"I-I-I-just don't know what to say! It's just huge!" she said.

Lord Sesshomaru found his way to the doorway. The sensei stood with his back to the door, and was half disrobed with Ms. Kensington kneeling in front of him. He heard her say "It's just the biggest…It's the biggest one I've ever seen!"

Her sensei was not as humble as he could be "Yes, mighty impressive isn't it?"

"I just…Oh my God! It's just so big! I mean, in my line of work I've seen some big ones but this just takes the cake!"

Lord Sesshomaru's brow twitched ever so slightly and almost decided to leave. That was until Ms. Kensington invited him in. "Oh! Sir! Come here! You have GOT to see this!"

Lord Sesshomaru put up his hand and headed for the hallway "No, thank you, Ms. Kensington I think I will sleep better if I don't."

"No, Sir! It's amazing! You have got to see it! It's huge!" she insisted.

"Ms Kensington—" said the demon lord.

"Don't worry sir," said Harada "I'm not shy about it. As a matter of fact I wear it with pride."

Sesshomaru thought 'What is wrong with these people?' "Really, thank you, but—"

"Sir," said "Ms. Kensington "He's not sensitive about the scar, sir." Mr. Harada then turned so Sesshomaru could see the pride and joy of a scar.

Sesshomaru said "Ah. Seppuku? You survived?"

"Yes sir!" said Harada with pride. "After I tried to take my life, in payment to my own sensei, my fellow students found me and sent me to the hospital. Apparently my sensei did not feel that I was indebted to him, but he was moved by my gesture none the less."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to take the story and said "I see" with as much disinterest as he could muster. His amber eyes lingered on the scar then drifted to Ms. Kensington. They confirmed their dinner plans and Alicia got back to her lesson. She opted to learn about spear fighting that day.

* * *

Sachem prepared for Kagura's arrival and made sure an appropriate lunch was made for them to share. There was a line of servants along the wall ready to fulfill any need Sachem or his dear guest had. Jakan too scurried about supervising the lunch. Master Sachem had expressed a desire to make this lunch go as smoothly as possible. 

Kagura arrived and pretended not to be impressed by all the finery. Sachem spoke to her and asked her about herself and, unlike his father, made sure to smile.

Kagura was cold and kept to herself. 'Why is he interrogating me? Why does he keep smiling like that? Doesn't he know who I am?' "Enough!" she said, cutting off one of Sachem's anecdotes.

His smile faded and he sighed slightly. His face became serious and he asked "What do you want, Kagura? What is it that you would love to do. This lunch is obviously not doing anything for you."

Her eyes narrowed and said "Why do _you_ want to know? You want to mate don't you? That's why I came, not for any of this" she gestured to the dining room and the food before her. "Let's get to it" she said with less enthusiasm than Sachem was prepared for.

"Well…" he said with concern in his eyes "We…we don't have to if you don't want to."

"What's this?" she said standing imperiously. "The demanding son of Sesshomaru is now a sniveling wimpy puppy?"

He sat back and looked at her with knowing eyes. "What are you hiding Kagura? What is it that you're afraid of?" 'What's wrong with her? Her eyes are so cold and her scent is so unusual. I find it arousing, but I cannot deny that something is…missing?'

Her words were seared with anger "I am the wind sorceress Kagura! And I am not afraid of anything!" She stormed out of the chateaux and she was surprised to find no resistance.

Sachem watched her walk out of the dining room and kept his eyes on the door even after she had left. Jakan approached Sachem and said "Uh…master Sachem? Do you want the servants to uh…clear the plates?"

"Jakan, I have a few questions I need answered" responded Sachem, ignoring Jakan's question.

"Yes, Master Sachem." Jakan wondered if Sesshomaru were like Sachem at this age. He could already see a lot of his great Lord Sesshomaru in this pup. He looked like him, in some instances thought like him, but it was really the little things that caught Jakan's eyes. The way Sachem tilted his head upward when he thought and the way his eyes appeared to hold what seemed powerful and mysterious thoughts.

Sachem found he had something to work on and wanted to immediately begin to gather as much information about Kagura as he could. "Tell me everything you know about Kagura."

When Sachem learned she had no beating heart in her body he realized what was missing. When Jakan finished his spiel on the incarnation Sachem thought 'It makes total sense now. How can she love or be affectionate without a heart? Naraku holds her heart? This is bizarre. He can literally hold her heart in his hand. Maybe I can learn this trick from him. No, I know what I must do.' Sachem stood, straightened the lapels on his suit and walked towards the doorway. Sachem learned from his father on how to deal with Jakan and said "Anything more you can find out for me Jakan, would please me greatly."

Normally Jakan would refuse to serve anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru, and would send anyone of his new henchman to dig up information. However, this pup stirred his desire to please. 'He is just so much like Lord Sesshomaru!' thought the little toad demon. Fear began to seep in. 'Who knows what the consequences would be if I don't fulfill this request!'

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru kept himself busy in his office. The lord had been keeping an eye out for who Alicia was interacting with. He noticed she had been quite active and did take up the challenge of keeping herself occupied with other pleasures. Massages, tennis, and she had hired a yoga instructor. 

He gazed at the holograms of information that floated above his desk while his mind floated to another place. 'I hope this works before it's too late' he thought.

Sachem found his father in the study working off an old fashioned palm pilot, or so it seemed. "Chichioya? Can I talk to you?" Jakan skittered about going over hard copies of various documents.

Sesshomaru didn't look up at his boy. "You want something." It wasn't as much as a question than a statement.

Sachem sensed he had already lost control of the conversation. 'I'm here for Kagura.' "I need your help Chihcioya."

Lord Sesshomaru was surprised at the abruptness of Sachem's request and that he dared to make one. "Why should I give it to you?"

With confidence Sachem said "My mother would never forgive you. I don' know what kind of games you're playing with her now, but I know that all bets are off if you abandon me. I've noticed a change in her lately. She's behaving rather…aggressive as of late."

"Does it upset you?"

"Yes and no"

"Explain."

Sachem thought 'Dammit! He's done it again! He keeps drawing me away from why I'm here!' "It doesn't matter." Sachem felt that every time he spoke with his father they got off topic. 'Why does he always do this!' Sachem was totally unaware that he did it himself. "The point is I need to know everything you can tell me about Naraku."

Sesshomaru felt his bones grow cold, but his flesh burned with fury. He shut away his roiling parental panic and asked "Why?"

"I may become embroiled with him in…negotiations."

Sesshomaru sat staring at Sachem, a multitude of possibilities running through his mind. He finally said "Kagura has been trying to get me to free her for hundreds of years. She attaches herself to whoever is powerful and manipulates them until they do her bidding. She then sends them to Naraku to die. I'm surprised Naraku himself still allows her to live."

"She's never asked me for anything" explained Sachem.

Sesshomaru came back with "But she told you her heart was not free and that it was Naraku who holds it."

"No. She did not" said Sachem, rather satisfied with himself.

"How did you hear of this then?" questioned Sesshomaru. Jakan tried to shrink himself in the corner.

Sachem simply said "From a reliable source." Sachem sang the answer in his mind to the theme of La Cucaracha '_Jakan Ja-kan, Jakan Ja-ken, Jaken Jaken Jaken Ja-ken_.'

"She has not mentioned it? She will soon. She's quite the slippery one. Don't let her get under your skin. It's best to stop seeing her if she's gotten you to care about her."

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Chichioya. She's just…" Sachem realized his love was probably based on lust, but he could not deny how real it felt. "I look at her and…I think about her all the time." Sachem sighed realizing he sounded like he was in high school again rambling on about some girl he was crushing on or worse some kind of fan-girl. 'Fan-girls, I'll never understand _them_. What's so great about fake characters? Weird.'

Sesshomaru just looked at Sachem with an inscrutable face. 'This means trouble.' "I have a feeling you will proceed with my help or without it."

"Yes, sir. I will" said Sachem with confidence so characteristic of youth.

"Naraku is dangerous. Probably the most dangerous demon I know, if you want to call him a demon at all. He's a piece of garbage really. He reminds me of the phenomenon of trash. Undesirable waste tossed into one place combines and lets off that awful smell of compost and rot. That is Naraku. Though he has been rather quiet as of late, it tells me that he's just waiting for the right challenge or opportunity."

"Opportunity?" asked Sachem as he seated himself across from the desk.

"Yes. He's very patient. He enjoys suffering, especially that of humans. He himself is a half demon."

"What are his weaknesses? What does he want most?" asked Sachem eager for his father's knowledge.

Sesshomaru said "It's hard to say what his weakness is. He continually improves his body and makes it stronger. He is over-confident though. He is a strong foe. He almost absorbed me once." Sesshomaru allowed that to hang in the air between them. Sesshomaru, always aware of his power, wanted to impress the fact upon young Sachem how dangerous Naraku was. If he was willing to discuss a near defeat the at the hands of garbage boy perhaps it would shake Sachem back to reality. "Do you still want to help her that badly?"

Sachem said "More than ever. If he has insulted my family it gives me only more reason."

"He has not only insulted me and you uncle on numerous occasions, but also the face of creation by insisting on keeping up his mockery of an existence." Sachem did not seem deterred. 'If he decided to go ahead and confront Naraku, or enter into negotiations this could put a hold on my other plans for this summer. Naraku has been disturbing my plans for quite some time. What else could deter Sachem from doing this? Ah, I know. Humans are rather territorial when it comes to their mates.' "I have had her" said Sesshomaru, testing his son's resolve. When Sachem did not respond in word or action Sesshomaru clarified "Sexually."

The lord saw his son's eyes shift away and he swallowed loudly. Sesshomaru could see the thoughts coursing through his son's mind behind his golden eyes. Then resolve took over. "I don't care."

"You're a foolish boy. Foolish foolish boy."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. The stats say 60hits 10 reviews. Ouch. I'll try to be more positive. I'll just hope that everyone who reviewed read it more than once. That aside... 

First the characters _Sanoske Harada_ and _Toshi_ the masseuse are charactters from Nanae Chrono's Peacemaker Kurogane. I highly reccomend it to anyone. Check it out! I've written a full length fanfic on it and have a couple of one-shots for it I have yet to post.

Second, from the reviews of the second chapter I think some of you missed an important line of Sesshomaru's concerning his harem. I did mean to imply that "nonsense" you know, hanky panky went on when Al was away, but when Sesshomaru was talking with Sachem he thought _'That nonsense stopped when he _(Sachem)_returned with his mother. It is not worth speaking of.' _Why would it not be worth speaking of you ask? Sesshomaru has a bad habit of keeping important information to himself. Also he was trying to convince himself that perhaps he, magnificent lord of the western lands, was above suspicion...or something along those lines. My point is, Sesshomaru isn't cheating on Al. Everyone just assumes he is and he feels no need to defend himself to such miscretins who are suckered in by such base rumors. (Even though his son and Alicia are among them).

Lastly, Thank you **Listersgirl** for reviewing and being cool and all that junk. Your reviews are so insightful. You're awesome. What else can I say? Oh, that's right...CLAMOUR CLAMOUR CLAMOUR! **We B Freaks** Hahahahaha! Dirty dirty...just wait and see what Al does next! Hahahahaha...very dirty dirty. **kyuuketsuki-san** it's nice to see you're back and I hope that farming thing worked out for your parents...yeaaaah...well...moving right along...What about your fic! I need to know if Nakie pooh wins that competition! Hahahaha...I keep seeing him getting sucked into that chair HAHA! **lillystiger **You're new! Yippeeee! (Author does happy dance) As for the _dipping_, we'll have to wait and see. Please review again! **Velveteen Doll** - you know, I ask myself that a lot. I don't know. It's all day dreaming during my commute. Then I just started writing it all down. Ta-dah! I have a novel length story about Sesshomaru and his comrades. As for naked Sesshy, you'll have to be patient. I've worked his nudity into a later chapter...just for you! (and me...and my dirty imagination). AH! Sachem has his first fangirl! AWESOME! I'm glad I could contribute to the pool of Bishie's out there! Woohooo! **Bakura's Girl88** - Oh my lord! You're dedication to reading my story really makes me want to update faster! Saving it to disk to read later! You're awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'll be sure to have the next one up soon (this weekend) because I got a couple of new names up + some familiar ones! This was a well rounded review session! Hahahaha!


	4. Yoga vs Gardening

Alicia wandered through the chateaux with no particular destination in mind. It was a clear sunny day and she had nothing to keep her occupied. She walked into a small tv room and up to a window. Outside was a group of gardeners pruning some flowers and one who was watering some nearby bushes. Al watched them as they worked and thought about the families they may be going home to after work. Her eyes drifted up to the sky and looked at the puffy white clouds there.

When she brought them down again the pruners were gone, but the man watering the plants was still there. He was rather wild looking. His black hair was sticking out in all directions, his feral eyes were bored with his task, and his skinny limbs were decorated with simple rings of blue tattoos around his wrists and ankles. His red shirt covered a white t-shirt underneath, and his long shorts let his gangly limbs get tanned by the sun.

He looked up through his brow at her standing in the window. She raised an eyebrow whilst she looked down on him from her perch. He smirked a filthy minded smirk and dropped the hose. He jumped up onto the window frame and stared at her through the small square panes of glass.

She was no doubt confused by this wild man's behavior. He reached down behind him and snapped off a flower from a nearby bush. He motioned for her to open the window. Al thought 'this man is crazy, but I think I could take him.'

She opened the window and he said to her "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady" then let his gaze linger on her body.

"In your dreams pal" then she slammed the window shut on his fingers, but she did take the flower. 'That reminds me, I have yoga this afternoon.' She turned around and winked at the swearing gardener outside and thought 'He's not so bad. Rather impetuous and a bit exciting.'

* * *

"Breath in, breath out. Say your mantra Ms. Kensington" said the yoga instructor. He was a slender man, but strong. His skin was very fair and his hair was an inky black. It was tied into a low ponytail and his long locks hung freely. 

"Yes, Jin" she responded. "My body is rested, my mind is calm…"

"Good" he encouraged in a quiet voice.

"My heart is at peace, my spirit soars" she said.

Jin stood from his sitting position next to Al and sat himself down behind her. He put his hands on her body. Jin's slender, but surprisingly coarse hands guided her body into the most efficient position. He let his legs fall around her. "Here, hold your shoulders straight. Now breath." The stress and tension melted away from her body. She focused on his voice and found it to be the most soothing sound she had ever heard. She felt so good with him. So relaxed and comfortable. He was a caring man with a mysterious streak.

After a few minutes of close deep breathing Al opened her eyes and saw Jin in the mirror. His eyes were searching around the room as if he were looking for something. They finally rested on Alicia. Their eyes met and created a new tension in the air. They both sat still for a few moments enjoying the sweet torture of arousal. This was different from the flirting she was doing with the other men. This was a whole other level of being.

Their legs were intertwined and Al could feel his breath on her neck. He slowly brought his arms up and around her. In the air conditioned room the warmth of his chest on her back felt good. "It's cold" she said

"We should go somewhere warmer" he said.

* * *

An hour later Alicia got out of her bed and looked down at Jin. His fine limbs were akimbo and his shining black hair was quite a contrast to the white sheets that adorned her bed. 

'He's young' she thought. 'Maybe a bit too young for me.' She thought of Sesshomaru and his youthful countenance, but advanced age. 'Maybe Jin's not too young for me. What is youth anyway?'

Jin rolled over onto his stomach and the cotton sheet wrapped around his waist. His eyes cracked open and he looked up at her with unreadable eyes. She then turned and walked, still nude, to the bathroom. He sat up, watching her, and she said "I'm taking a shower, feel free to join me."

While Al rinsed the conditioner out of her hair she heard strange noise. It was like a scraping sound. She shut off the water and it stopped. A couple of minutes later it started again, but it was different this time. She followed the noise to the door of the bathroom then picked up a towel and looked out the window.

'The gardener!' He was shoveling some soil into a flower box, grumbling to himself. Al thought she'd have some fun and stuck her head out the window and called down to him "Hey you!" she waved "You want to keep that down!"

He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, and screamed "NICE TITS!"

Alicia laughed to herself "What?" she yelled down "Do you have x-ray vision or something! I'm wearing a towel!"

"THEY'RE STILL NICE!" he called back up.

Alicia laughed and felt her wild streak flare up again. She dropped the towel down on his face. He pulled the towel away and smelled her floral soap on it. He looked up and only got a blurred glance of her skin as she backed back into the window.

Alicia laughed and closed the window.

* * *

Meno sat at his new desk, which looked surprisingly similar to his old desk, and gazed at his swan sculpture. He had one of his pets with him in the office that day and pet the aging Pomeranian in his lap. "Oh, Poopsie, I hate that sculpture. I really do." His receptionist altered him that his three o'clock was ready to meet him. 

The little dog yapped and barked repeatedly through the conversation. "Well," said Meno wanting to sum things up "I'm glad things are going swimmingly. Don't get attached boy. She's a clever one. I'm glad to hear you're having fun with this though I don't want you to forget why you're there."

The two men laughed and concluded their meeting.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by and Alicia enjoyed a variety of pleasures. She had started playing tennis and was enjoying the company of her instructor Gojyo. His crimson hair and eyes told her he was a demon. His charm told her he was nothing but heaven. She flirted with him shamelessly. Her mind always floated back to Jin and she wondered when she would have another session with him. 

During a day that she had nothing planned Alicia decided she'd just enjoy a nice hot bath. She walked into the bathroom and found the gardener in her bathtub covered in sudsy bubbles. "I figured I'd get clean" he said. "After all that dirt I roll around in all day I like to have a nice bath. I was hoping to find you and your tits in here." His feet were propped up on the lip of the tub and his blue-ring tattoos looked a shade lighter than usual.

Alicia wasn't in the mood but figured this situation would be fun to play with. She leaned in the doorway in her terry cloth robe and said "Yeah? Make sure you don't leave a ring of filth there. I'm going next."

"Why don't we share?" he asked.

"Because I'm not interested."

"Those tits you were flashing at me say different" he replied.

"I'm tired" she said and was about to walk away.

She stopped when he said "Oh c'mon! Every other guy who's in and out of this house is in and out of you, why not me?"

She gave him a death glare and stormed out of the room. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He ran after her leaving a trail of sudsy water behind him. She turned and yelled at him "If you think that's going to get you into my bed you are just dead wrong!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I'm more likely to throw you out the window than down onto my bed!" she yelled. And she meant it too.

He smiled and said "Why is it you're fucking all these guys? Can't find one that satisfies you?"

She knit her brow and said through gritted teeth "If I were you I'd note just how close to that window you are."

"Ooooh. Hit a nerve did I?" He took a few more steps towards her dripping water off his naked body all over the polished wood floor. "Why don't you try it with me?"

"You're disgusting and presumptuous! And going out that window!" She didn't give him anytime for a reply. She flew at him, knocking him off his feet and twisted his arm behind his back. The next thing he knew his face was getting better acquainted with the floor.

He slapped the floor for mercy with his other hand. "AH! You're one crazy bitch! Gaaaa let me go!"

"Say you're sorry!" she said getting comfortable on his back.

"AH! FOR WHAAAAT?" he yelled.

"For saying those things about me and the in and out thing and then trying to threaten me with your gross nudity and for…for…MAKING ASSUMPTIONS! FOR NOT INTRODUCING YOURSELF AND FOR…" she looked at the trail of water "FOR RUINING MY FLOOOR!" She pushed more of her weight into the hold and heard a pop.

"AAAAAAH! I'M MUGEN! MUGEN, ALRIGHT!" he screamed. She decided it was time to stop. He must have gotten the point by now. Before she stood she popped his shoulder back into place.

She walked towards the bathroom and heard him flop onto his back. He said to her between pants "You….you still….you still have nice tits!"

She turned and looked at him. He was writhing in pain and his shoulder would undoubtedly be swelling up soon. "Hmf!"

* * *

Though she enjoyed her Toshi-massages and her Gojyo-lessons she tapered them over the days and eventually spent time exclusively with her yoga-master. He was difficult to schedule at times and wondered why the lessons were never at the same time. 

One afternoon, after a lesson and some affection, Alicia stood in the shower with Jin. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her as the water splashed down on both of them. He kissed her shoulder and said "I have been warned by friends of mine that I should not get too involved with you."

"Why?" asked Al as she used some sweet smelling shower gel. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirrors and windows.

"They say your husband is dangerous to cross."

"He's not my husband, and don't worry. He won't bother you." She turned around and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. "Trust me. That part of our relationship is over" she declared sadly.

"You miss him?"

"Of course." Jin looked concerned and a tad bit hurt. She added "It's not that our time isn't wonderful, Jin. I do enjoy it and everything you do for me." She stroked the side of his face and brought his eyes back to hers. "You make me feel ways that he just can't."

Jin smirked and took her lips in his again. Jin got out of the shower and Alicia stayed to shave. A few moments later she heard the scratching sound she had the other day. She was suspicious about it and quickly figured out what it was.

It stopped when the water went off and she again went to the bathroom window. She looked out and saw Mugen, the gardener. He was spraying some water on the flowers. "HEY!" she called down.

He looked up at her and shot the hose up at the window. Water splashed down on the floor of the bathroom and they both laughed. He called up "Are you comin' down to pop out my other shoulder?"

"No, I think you learned your lesson!" she said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah I did. So when are you going to invite me up?"

"Oh, I think when the weather in hell gets colder."

"Oh yeah? That might be a pretty long time. I saw the weather on the news this morning and heat waves are coming."

"Oh well" said Al as she waved goodbye. She decided she was thirsty and told Jin that she was going downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Surprisingly the kitchen was empty. Normally it was manned by full time staff. She paid it no mind, turned on the radio, and took a glass from the cabinet. 'Ah, old fashioned hip-hop.' As she filled her glass with water from the tap she heard a scraping noise coming from behind her.

"_Sharp like the edge of a samurai sword…" _sang the radio. Al remembered the song and the lyrics, but she just couldn't place where she had heard it first. She turned around and saw Mugen, the gardener, dragging an unusual sword across the tile unsheathed. "Uh…" she said "Do you mind? Can you pick that thing up? You're leaving scratches on the tile."

"Hmf" he said. "I didn't expect to see such a snob drinking water from the tap."

Alicia felt some familiar feelings starting to course through her veins again. She felt the muscles in her face slack as to reveal no emotion. She was preparing for battle. "I'm full of surprises."

Mugen noticed the change in her and felt that perhaps she would be more of a challenge than he assumed. "Meno sent me. Are you ready to die?" he asked almost casually.

"No. She's not" said a third voice. Jin emerged from the hallway with a katana of his own.

Al's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. All of a sudden Mugen shifted his priorities to the man with the sword. "Mugen's the name pal, you got that?"

"The name is Jin. You should remember it" replied the yoga master.

Alicia took a few sips of her water and sat herself up on the counter to watch the confrontation as if it were just another tv show.

Mugen advanced dragging his sword across the floor. He brought it down on Jin who flung his sword up just in time to meet the attack. Mugen was pushed back but quickly sprung back over the tiled island and was back at the ready. Jin and Mugen traded blows and Mugen found himself backed up into a corner. He leapt forward and used the push Jin responded with to propel himself back. He walked up the wall and jumped back down behind Jin. Too bad for Mugen that Jin was waiting for him.

Having been impaled, Mugen dropped his sword and fell to the ground dead. Alicia finished her water and placed the glass in the sink. She clapped slowly as Jin removed his blade from the now limp body. She said "That was an impressive display. How did you know he was going to do that? His moves were quite unorthodox."

With one more jerk the blade was freed from the corpse and he said "I don't know. It was kind of a de ja vue moment."

Alicia picked up Mugen's sword and said "Are you ready?"

Jin shook Mugen's blood from his blade, splattering it across the wall paper. "How did you know?"

"Jin, I've been playing this game much longer than you have. Plus that little rescue thing you just did gave me time to figure it all out. Why would you have a sword if you're a peace loving yoga master? I heard you sharpening it while I was in the shower. You were protecting your target. If you're not the one to make the kill _you're_ not the one who gets paid. Plus, Mugen told me Meno hired him. Meno would not have the foresight to hire two assassins. To plant you here…to have you get so close to me…who else, but your boss could arrange such an elaborate set up?"

Jin brought up his sword and Al fell into her fighting stance with Mugen's blade. "You are rather astute, Ms. Kensington. I have to admit I will miss you after I kill you."

"It's a shame. I rather enjoyed our time together even if it was all a cover."

"Yes. As did I, even if I was hired to slay you."

Jin struck quickly, but Al blocked. As they gauged each other's strength by scraping their blades together Al said "You should have stuck to yoga."

* * *

Author's Note: Wild stuff, eh? Yes Mugen and Jin are characters from Samurai Champloo by Shinichiro Watanabe.**Listersgirl** - Thanks for your review...CLAAAAAMOOOOOUUUUUURRRRR! CLAMOUR!...CLAMOURRRR! Everyone else...where are you? No reviews means it's going to be a while before I update. Review review review! 


	5. Ah HAH! WOOPEEE!

Alicia arrived in Sesshomaru's study covered in blood. Sesshomaru looked up from his holo-computer and said "Mm. Did you have yoga today?"

Alicia walked inside and dropped Jin's sword, hand still attached, onto his desk. "Why did you hire Jin, if that was his real name?"

"It seems to me that it must have been quite a struggle. You have a scratch on your face" he said deflecting her question.

"He was no match for me. It was a waste. Why you would waste such potential like that I'll never understand."

"Potential for fighting, but none for following orders."

"He did his best to follow this one" she spat. "This was an insult on so many levels. If you want me to leave you can just ask me."

"That is not what I want" he replied calmly. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands.

She looked him up and down and chewed on her thoughts for a bit. "Why are you testing me?" she asked as her mind coming to new realizations about the situation. He took her questions more seriously and walked around his desk and sat on it.

"I'm not" he said "I'm reminding you of who you are and what you are capable of. You have grown soft during your years away. _You_ have _changed_."

The anger flared up in her eyes again and Sesshomaru smirked knowing he hit the spot he was aiming for. She said "He had calloused hands. His schedule was rather irregular, and he was totally suspicious of being watched. He was sloppy. He sharpened his blade while I showered. He _always_ kept one hand free, no matter **what** he was doing."

Sesshomaru's amusement faded and he asked "You knew?"

"I knew" she said. A smile crept up on her face and walked back towards the door. "Thank you." As she walked out of the room she said "Oh, and I poisoned your tea" then went to shower.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mug and only then recalled the slightly chalky taste. Alicia knew Sesshomaru was immune to all known poisons, however it was not meant to hurt him. It was to send a message. Sesshomaru said to himself "Perhaps I am becoming lazy? You knew way before I thought you would." He downed the rest of the tea and sat back at his desk. He began to laugh out loud.

More text scrolled up onto his holo-screen and he said to the empty room "Ms. Kensington, it's nice to have you back. Hm hm hm."

* * *

Later that night the moon was bright. Sesshomaru slipped into Ms. Kensington's bedchamber seemingly un-noticed. The lights were out and she stood in front of one of her floor to ceiling windows dressed in a black jumpsuit. It was the one she got from Naraku in Syria all those years ago. She had a hand on her hip and surprised him by suddenly saying "Live your life _with_ them." 

"What?" the lord asked.

"Your father told me something at Sachem's birthday; I was just finishing the thought. We have a son Sesshomaru. For a while I thought that it would be the selfless way to give up my life for him. Give up who I was and to give it all to him. I can't do that. My life, my identity is my own. I need to guide him. Not leave him alone. I shouldn't _give_ _up _my life for him, but live it _with_ him. It's now time to show him who I am and what I've learned. I'd be a lot more useful that way."

"I have something for you. Ms. Kensington" said Lord Sesshomaru simply.

She turned around and said "What more could you possibly have for me? You've given me back to me. Clever, getting me to fight like that, it felt good. You got me to use my skills and get me to see that my days aren't done yet." She turned around and faced him. "But did you have to play with my emotions like that?"

"I had to push you to do this on your own. I could not be a crutch for you. I had to let you go to get you back."

Alicia understood. "So it was one of those situations where you had to let me go in order for me to come back to you." The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth curved upwards. "So what is it you need, sir, now that I'm back?" she asked.

Sesshomaru said "I should do this right, hm?" Ms. Kensington cocked her head in confusion. When Sesshomaru got down on one knee he said "I believe this is the custom in America?" As he settled himself and took her hand he found it was shaking. Her open mouth was covered by her other hand. He looked up at her and asked "Ms. Kensington, will you be my life mate? Officially that is." He popped open a small velvet box and slid an obscenely large diamond ring on her finger.

Her response was dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck and took in a deep breath of her scent. "Your scent is different, but it's still arousing, especially when confrontation has heated your blood. Today mmmm when you came into my study after you felled that half assed assassin it was mnnnn…erotic. Your muscles were still tense and that look in your eyes returned…" He held her away from him just far enough to look in her eyes then kissed her. He backed up again and held her head in his clawed hands. "Well? Is that a yes?"

She nodded furiously "Mm! Mm!" she sputtered unsure of what to say. She then tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington lay in the light of the moon with their limbs intertwined. Their hair spilled out and mingled together on the hard wood floor. Ms. Kensington traced the stripes on his hip with her finger. Sesshomaru's amber eyes blinked slowly and he let his finger tips stroke her bare skin. 

"How do you think Sachem will take this?" he asked.

"He's been rather angry lately. Maybe…maybe if he knows your serious about this it might ease the hurt. Our behavior has been rather bizarre. I feel bad that I…"

"No. Don't" said Sesshomaru.

Al said "He must be angry with me, he's always annoyed with you."

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling and said "There's no reason to delay the news. He's been sleeping less and less lately. His demon nature is becoming stronger." Sesshomaru stood and slid away from Ms. Kensington's arms. He began to dress by putting on his pants first. Ms. Kensington went to redress herself and started with her panties, or what was left of them.

She stood giving Sesshomaru an admonishing look while the torn panties dangled from her finger. "Sir, do you always have to shred my clothing in the process, sir?"

Sesshomaru let out a muffled laugh as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and began to button it. Ms. Kensington hopped back into her jumpsuit sans underwear and helped Lord Sesshomaru button up his shirt. When Al finished tucking his shirt into his pants he kissed her again. He then said "I'm sorry I scared you" as he slightly rocked with her in the dark of the room.

"I'm glad you did. I'd still be in that blaaaah state if you didn't."

With their hands clasped they left the room to go and tell Sachem the news. When they arrived Sesshomaru halted and starred at his son's door. "Sir?" asked Al "What is it?"

"He's busy" he said. "We'll tell him tomorrow." Then Al heard it. She heard Kagura's chattering voice coming from her son's room.

Al didn't say anything but thought 'What? Having Sir in her bed wasn't enough? She has to have my son too?'

"I can't imagine how you feel with her visiting Sachem."

"Don't say anymore. Let's go" snapped Al. She was livid, truly livid. "Let's just get out of here." Ms. Kensington began to walk back to her room when Sesshomaru held onto her wrist. "Sir, I just want to get out of here!"

"Yes, but the master suite, our bedroom, is this way."

* * *

The next afternoon Alicia invited Kagome over for tea on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Kagome was moving her family into their summer house nearby and needed a break from Inuyasha's boundless enthusiasm. 

They sat in the French styled tea room and chatted over some herbal teas. Al noticed Kagome wasn't her perky self and decided to get to the bottom of why. "Kagome? What's wrong? You seem a bit down, not like yourself."

Kagome fidgeted a bit and said "Well, it's nothing really."

"C'mon Kagome, what is it? You're not fooling me."

"Uh…well…just some silly insecurities."

"Like what?" asked Al a little confused.

Kagome tried to wave away the issue and smiled "It's nothing. Really!" she tried to convince Al.

Al didn't buy the smiles. "Let it out Kagome." said Al and her re-discovered confidence.

"There's a woman at work who looks, well, she looks like me."

"Yeah, I know her, Kikyo, right?"

Kagome had almost forgotten that Alicia was familiar with everyone. "Right."

"What about her?"

"I guess I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"She doesn't' age."

"Mm" said Al going over the issue in her mind. "That does seem to have its advantages, on the surface." 'Though I can't imagine having the mind of a 90 year old stuck in a 20 year old body.' "Are you afraid Inuyasha will chase after her or something?"

"Yeah, but not, he'd never, but I—"

"It's okay Kagome. These are fears a human wife of a demon is going to have. Do you think I haven't had them? Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are different, I can understand where you're coming from." Alicia took a hold of Kagome's hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

"It's not that I don't trust him, but she's so…I don't know. I hear she has a crush on Inuyasha."

"Really?"

"She works in the same office as Naraku, so who knows how trustworthy she is."

"Mmhm"

"I've noticed the way she looks at Inuyasha too."

"Does he look back?"

"I don't think so, but since I've stopped working I don't know."

"I don't think you've got to worry. Inuyasha is so loyal and he loves you and Gentaro too much to squander his time with you."

"I guess."

"You guess, I know" said Al with confidence. "I'd be surprised if Inuyasha even knew who Kikyo was. He's too busy beating up office equipment to notice someone like her. Don't waste your time with him thinking like that. If Sesshomaru can still love me, I don't see Inuyasha ever giving up on you."

Alicia picked up her tea cup and Kagome spotted the diamond on her finger. "AH!" squeaked Kagome. She hopped to her feet and grabbed Al's hand. Al put down her cup and let Kagome gawk at the vulgarly large diamond.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah" grinned Al. "But keep it a secret, Sesshomaru wants to announce it officially to the family tomorrow."

"Right! A secret! Ooooh!" Kagome's face went from overjoyed to annoyed in under 10 seconds. "It's about time that dog did you the honor!" She went back to overjoyed. "Oh can't even imagine what the wedding's going to be like!"

Alicia immediately thought of the _circus_ that Kagome's wedding was. "Oh, well it's going to be a lot smaller than yours."

"Oh? Oh well, I can help you if you want!" said Kagome.

Alicia flashed back to the enormous frilly hoop dresses, the lace, and ruffled underwear. "Uh…nah. Don't trouble yourself. It will be so small that you don't need to worry about it."

"Oh it wouldn't be any trouble at all!" said Kagome.

"Actually, I'm probably not even planning it. I think Sir or a wedding planner is going to take care of it. I just have to find a dress." 'Or at least I think that's how it's going to work. We didn't talk about it yet.' Al cared about Kagome, but didn't need her help.

"Oh" said Kagome disappointed. "Well, if you need any help I'm right here."

After Kagome left the estate Sesshomaru found Alicia and asked her to join him for dinner.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his end of the long dining room table, and Alicia sat right next to him. Sachem came downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see both his parents so buddy-buddy. Bebop was at his masters side until he got a whiff of doggie treats in the kitchen. As he scampered off Sachem approached the table. 

Sachem had been aware of his mothers flirtations, and wasn't sure how to take it. He hadn't seen his parents in a few days. 'It sure is easy to hide people in this house' thought Sachem. He was called down for dinner by the servants and was alerted that his father wanted to speak to him.

Sachem sat down across from his mother and eyed the two of them. "I'm sorry, but I have to know. What is going on? This isn't normal" he said pointing at the two of them.

"Your mother and I are going to be life mates" said Sesshomaru, succinctly. Sesshomaru's blank expression hid his happiness. Sachem then noticed the ring.

Sachem looked at his mother who was beaming. Sachem was sorry he couldn't share the joy. After all, he didn't know any more than the gossip the servants told him. He said "You're shitting me right? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…"

Sesshomaru became greatly angered at his son's thoughtless remarks. He kept his white-hot rage burning under a cool exterior. "We are your parents. You should be happy."

"I'm sorry, but you guys do nothing but make each other nuts. Lately…I haven't been blind to your behavior." As Sachem continued to speak he became more and more incensed. "I smelled a great deal of blood in the kitchen, **human** blood." He stood up suddenly causing his chair to crash over. "What happened that I don't know about?"

Sesshomaru noticed Sachem was losing control. The lord knew this was behavior that was out of the ordinary, even for a human. As Sachem's tirade continued Sesshomaru allowed the cogs of his mind to put the puzzle together. Bebop pranced in the room and on sight of his master enraged hid his bulky white form under an end table.

Sachem screamed "Why are you all of a sudden in love again?" By the time he finished Sachem was yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Alicia tried to reason with him, but Sachem found himself in a total state of panic. He couldn't control his anger and hate. He was confused, but all seemed as though there were something magnifying it all. 'But what?'

Sesshomaru motioned to one of his demon servants who, along with a host of other servants, were observing the tirade. Sesshomaru asked the demon to bring him his hand held holo-PC.

Alicia lost her patience with her son and they were soon in a shouting match, while Sesshomaru sat back and observed.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME! I SPENT MY LIFE TRYING TO DO MY BEST FOR YOU! JUST GOD-DAMMIT SACHEM!" screamed Al.

"THE BEST?" yelled the young man.

"YES—"

"THIS IS THE BEST? LIVING WITH DEMONS?" he said stretching out his arm.

"AH! YOU'RE A DEMON! I CAN'T PROVIDE FOR ALL YOUR NEEDS! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHAT?" yelled Alicia, exasperated.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THE QUESTION IS _WHO'S _GOTTEN _INTO _YOU? HUH? EVERYONE FROM THE GARDENER TO THE MASSEUSE! DON'T THINK THE ENTIRE HOUSE HASN'T BEEN GOSSIPING ABOUT THAT STUPID YOGA MASTER EITHER! WE ALL KNOW!"

Ms. Kensington's face fell and hurt blurred her eyes. "Sachem…"

Sachem realized what he had said and knew he couldn't take it back. "Mom…I'm sorry…"

Al looked at all the servants lined up against the wall. They all found other things to look at. She ran out of the room and up to her bed room out of shame.

Sachem stood there feeling a bit numb. 'Oh crap. What is Chichioya going to do to me for that one?' Sachem remained standing and was afraid to look at his father.

The servant returned with the PC and Sesshomaru sat, casually bleeping away on it. He said "I had your mother under heavy surveillance. She did nothing that was not forgivable." The thought of the yoga master bothered him, but he did tell her to pursue pleasures. That was a price he was willing to pay to regain the woman he had lost over time.

"Oh God. What did I say?" said Sachem. He sat down at the table and held his face in his hands.

"I see. We're going to have a solar eclipse tomorrow" said Sesshomaru.

"What?" said Sachem. "…OH!" Sachem got up from the table and jogged after his mother.

Sesshomaru had deduced Sachem's erratic behavior was due to the cycle of the sun. As Inuyasha had been born on a night of the new moon, Sachem had been born during a day of a total solar eclipse.

Inuyasha's monthly transformation into a human was far more frequent than Sachem's transformations. Since Sachem was born during a total solar eclipse, he would only transform once a year. His transformation would begin at sun rise and last longer than the eclipse. He would turn back to normal when the moon rose to its highest place in the sky, however the time spent as a pure human was much more intense for Sachem. "Hmf. Sachem is so similar to Inuyasha, yet completely different" said Lord Sesshomaru as he sat at his dining room table bleeping away on his hand held computer.

* * *

Sachem followed his mother's scent up to the master suite and found himself outside the closed door of the bathroom. "Mom! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know it's not true. Mom? Mom?" 

"Sachem, please leave me alone right now." She sat sitting in the bathroom. 'I know I was flirtatious, but I'm not a whore!' she thought. 'I can't believe my baby had to hear that! What was I thinking?'

"Mom?" he called from the outside. "Mo-oooom. Mom mom mom mom!"

'So he's just going to irritate me until I respond.' "What?"

"Do you hear me apologizing out here?" he said with relief.

"Yes" Al opened the door and said "But can't anyone poopie in peace around here?"

"IEW!"

"You're the one who was banging on the door."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Tomorrow…it's…it's an eclipse."

"Oh, yeah?" said Al, uncomprehending.

"A total eclipse" said Sachem trying to drive home the point.

"Oh….OH!" Alicia realized Sachem was turning human. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. It always is."

"Yeah, but I get so crazy. I get so…so violent and paranoid."

Alicia hugged her son and tried to comfort him. "At least you have Sesshomaru to protect you."

"It's him I'm afraid of" said Sachem.


	6. Solar Eclipse of the Heart

Sachem's friends Jackson and Lee were extending their visit. The day of the total eclipse Sachem told them not to bother him so they found things to occupy themselves with. Sachem did that now and again. He would cut himself off from everyone for a day. His two friends didn't question it, and even were glad that Sachem hadn't changed all _that_ much since living in the large estate. He was still the same enigmatic Sachem they had always known.

Lee had invited Jackotsu out to lunch and they were to meet at the Sesshomaru estate. Lee found Jackotsu waiting in a sitting room of the chateaux. "Hey Jackie-baby!" said Lee trying to play it cool.

Jackotsu ran over to Lee and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you! Come, lets go to lunch, my love-bug!"

"Anything for you my dear! Anything for a pretty face like yours!" said Lee. 'Oh man, this girl _is_ a hottie!'

After Lee left the house with Jackotsu, Jackson spotted them from a second floor window and gripped his stomach as he laughed, again.

* * *

The same day Sachem woke just as the sun was rising. He quickly stood and locked the door to his room. Panic flooded thorough him as he felt his humanness take over. He yelped as he saw his hair had already turned black. He took a few useless deep breaths and walked himself into his bathroom. 

He sat in his bathtub and closed the glass doors that surrounded it. He visualized the glass shattering and raining down on him.

'Everything is a threat when I'm human. Everything.' His roiling fears took hold, and he had little or no control over them. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He whispered to himself "Calm down Sachem. Calm, calm, calm, calm." He heard the faucet dripping and he quickly pictured himself drowning in a torrent of water. He got out of the tub and tightened the knobs on the sink. The dripping stopped. 'Why do I get so paranoid when I'm like this?' he thought to himself. 'It's always like this when I'm human.'

* * *

Ms. Kensington awoke in Lord Sesshomaru's arms and knew Sachem was probably already suffering. She slid from Sesshomaru's arms and sat up on the edge of their large bed. Lord Sesshomaru was already awake and let his eyes follow her. He asked "Is he human now?" 

"Yes. The sun is up."

"Do you want to go to him?" he asked as he crawled across the bed to her.

"Not yet. He gets really paranoid. I don't think I'm ready just yet. He gets pretty crazy sometimes. I need to prepare myself before I go diving in. I guess since Inuyasha does this every month all the human-powered pressure gets burned off a bit at a time. Sachem gets smacked all at once."

* * *

Sachem locked himself back in the bathroom and rocked back and forth in the tub. He wrapped large bath towels around his body and over his head so only his eyes showed. 

'My eyes! I have to protect them!'

He went back into his bedroom again and found a pair of shaded swim goggles. He put them on and wrapped himself back in the towels in the tub.

'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

He began to rock and whimper to himself in the dark of his bathroom. He knew what he was doing was extreme and unhealthy, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself form worrying.

* * *

Alicia knew she was only delaying the inevitable and soon went downstairs for breakfast. Lord Sesshomaru went with her and they did not speak as she ate. He sat and stared at her rapping his clawed fingers on his glass. 

She looked at him then back to her eggs. When she finished she sat back and sighed. The night before she explained that during his time Sachem totally lost control over his emotions. His fears and anxieties were unbearably strong and there was nothing but the rise of the moon that calmed him down. He would become easily angered and very defensive. His fear drove all his emotions.

Lord Sesshomaru stood, with Ms. Kensington and they walked to Sachem's bedroom. Alicia knocked on his door. "Sachem? Is everything okay?"

Sachem didn't hear them from his bathtub. Lord Sesshomaru was curious to see his son as a human. The door was locked so he picked the lock with his claw.

Ms Kensington hung back in the doorway while Lord Sesshomaru examined the room. Alicia motioned to look under the bed. Lord Sesshomaru cocked a critical eyebrow. 'He's a scared human. I can smell it in the air. Still I can't see his level of fear being that extreme that he would hide under the bed. He's always handled fear well before.' No one under the bed. Then Sesshomaru heard a sound coming from the bathroom. 'Is that whimpering?'

The demon lord followed his ears to the bathroom. He used his claw to pick the lock again and opened the door. The scent of Sachem's fear was suffocating in the small bathroom. He could smell his son's anxiety and was almost deafened by the sound of his labored breathing.

The lord saw what could only be Sachem hiding in the bathtub, behind the smoked and distorting glass of the shower.

Sachem's sweat was steaming up his goggles. He was going to wipe them until he realized he wasn't alone. He stopped breathing and froze when the figure approached. Lord Sesshomaru slid the shower door aside only a crack and peered down on his son. 'He's insane!' was Lord Sesshomaru's first reaction. Then he felt anger. He slammed the door open harder than he meant to and shattered the glass.

Sachem screamed like a mad man as the glass showered down on him. Sesshoamru, fueled by his instinct to attack, grabbed Sacehm by the throat and picked him up off the floor and out of the tub.

Al started yelling at Sesshomaru to put Sachem down. He took the boy, now choking and put him on his feet. Sachem ripped off the goggles revealing feral bloodshot eyes. Though, the lord had to admit to himself that the green color of his son's human eyes was a rather striking shade of light green.

Sachem had cuts on his hands and arms from the shattered glass. Sachem's blood splattered when he spun around and ran out into this bed chamber.

Alicia got a hold of her son's shoulders and sat with him on his bed. As he cried on her shoulder Lord Sesshomaru strolled out of the bathroom.

Sachem was babbling his fears of pain and death. Alicia tried to shush him, but Sachem couldn't hear her comforting words. Lord Sesshomaru walked up to his son and gave him one hard slap.

It shook Sachem out of his babbling and rage. He slowly looked up at his father and said in a more collected, albeit strained voice. "Thank you, Chichioya. I needed that."

"Chichioya? No son of mine would act as such a fool."

Sachem was hurt by the callous remark and bitterly retaliated with "What do you know of being human?"

Lord Sesshomaru glared down at his son who was totally unaware that a simple mindless wish made by Alicia with the help of the witch Urasue made Sesshomaru a mortal for several days. The demon lord knew what it was like and never wanted to experience those feelings again.

Yet, Lord Sesshomaru had no sympathy. It appeared Ms. Kensington was going to tell Sachem the story of her careless wish when Lord Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha does this once a month, and never has he whimpered like a lost kitten. He takes his lot like a man. So what of you Sachem? Are you just another weak mortal?"

Sachem's green eyes looked up at his father and said "I know during this day that I become unreasonable. I know that I find myself doing is ridiculous but I am compelled to do these things. My mind fills with fears and the wildest most paranoid thoughts. I don't have the control I do when I'm normal to stop these thoughts." Sachem ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "I **am** a weak mortal."

Sesshomaru said "Get over it. Your uncle and grandfathers are coming today. Gentaro will be among them. They wish to see you."

"No! I'm not ready" protested Sachem in a slight panic.

"Don't be silly" Lord Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door. "They will do what they can to help you, boy." He strolled out the door.

Ms. Kensington looked at her son and said "I know you are afraid, but the least you can do is stay out of the bathroom." Sachem nodded and Ms. Kensington left to prepare for their visitors. Sachem decided to try and get some more sleep. He had woken up at the break of dawn and now felt tired.

Sachem just lay back on his bed and quickly fell asleep. The ordeal with his parents wore him out. After his Chichioya smacked some sense into him Sachem was able to get a hold on the situation.

Sachem woke an hour later to a knock on his door.

"Master Sachem? Master Sachem you have a visitor" said a servant from the hallway.

Sachem groggily replied "I'm not taking any visitors today. Tell them to come back tomorrow."

"But sir, it's Ms. Kagura." A river of panic sprung forth in Sachem's heart. 'Crap! She might tell Naraku, or hate me. If she sees me this way then that could mean trouble!' "Oh well, tell her I would love to see her but I'm sorry. I just can't. I will call her first thing tomorrow."

"Sachem? What's going on?" demanded a familiar feminine voice.

"Kagura!" squeaked Sachem. "I can't see you today." He said losing his patience.

"Why not? What are you hiding?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Why can't you just say 'Alright I'll see you tomorrow?'" whined Sachem.

"You're up to something! What is it Sachem?" came her muffled voice through the heavy wood door.

"Leave Kagura." Sachem's anger was starting to rise.

"No!" she said. She was convinced this was fishy behavior and used her wind powers to burst open his door. The servants protested and Sachem heard "If you don't let me in, maybe my wind will convince you otherwise!" Sachem stood from his bed as Kagura entered the room. She was shocked when she saw him as a human. She thought perhaps he had been cheating on her and was trying to cover up the evidence.

The servants fled and did not see their Master Sachem in his altered state.

Kagura opened her fan and hid her reaction behind it. Sachem slowly turned away. "Hmf" she said "So this is what you didn't want me to see? You're a fool," she couldn't resist adding "and a weakling."

Sachem looked at his clawless hands and said "Better than a vacuous whore." He turned around. "Leave now, Kagura. I enjoy your visits even though most times you leave angry. I'm in no mood to handle it today. I'm crazy when I'm human so I would advise you leave. Now."

"No, I'm curious. You can't tell me what to do, you human."

"Damn Kagura you're just trying to push my buttons." Sachem tried to let it go, but she was getting under his skin.

"Do you use your virility too?"

"Up yours."

You should really mind your tongue boy, when you're speaking to a lady."

"You, a lady? The demoness who trades her body for power? You fucking trollop, I'm getting sick and tired of having to cater to your mood swings. Leave."

His words were biting, but Kagura couldn't stop trying to defend herself with barbed words of her own. "How could I leave when the fun has just started?" she asked angrily. "Who do you think you are? I am Kagura, the wind sorceress! I could squash you like a bug, fool."

Sachem's fear began to drain away and wrath began to take over. "Fool? If you squashed me you wretch you'd never make it off this property alive. You're the fool, thinking I will put up with all of your tantrums. Leave now before I get sick of you completely."

"I won't leave. You're a disrespectful brat and I will not take orders form the likes of you" she said, sinking deeper behind her fan.

"That's it." Sachem got up from the bed and said "If you…" their exchange was becoming increasingly heated "want me to lose it fine.! You inane heartless tart, get the fuck out! I'm fed up with having to listen to your idiotic retorts. You're trouble for any male, human or demon."

Kagura saw the warm collected look she knew in his eye had drained away and a cold wild stare replaced it. Sachem spat "You're the fool Kagura, you fucking bitch." Kagura saw a frightening look in Sachem's eyes. It was the wild senseless passion that only a human could express.

Kagura found herself walking backwards towards the door. Sachem continued to lash into her "You're an empty shell of flesh, filled with nothing but hot air and the wastes of Naraku."

"Strong words from you."

"Me? I am just now learning what it means to be my father's son. Being half demon is better than being full of the excrement of Hades."

"EXCREMENT! YOU'RE MY MATE—"

"Mate? You mean…" His green eyes narrowed "like my father?"

Kagura never thought Sachem would bring it up and was unprepared. Taken off guard she looked away and tried to ignore him.

Sachem slowly approached her, like a predator stalking his prey. Every step he took forward her forced her one step back. She felt threatened by the mortal man.

As he approached he said "You are one filthy disgusting tramp. After the dirty things you did for Sesshomaru you should be thankful for any kindness _I_ show you." He forced her into the hallway with his steps and she soon found the wall at her back. "Instead you continue to be a stubborn whore."

Sachem slid his hands up the wall, palms flat against it. They rested next to Kagura's ears. The human male leaned in close, but did not touch her. She could feel his breath on her face. He said in a gravely voice "I…am **sick**…of you." Sachem slammed the wall next to her ears. "Leave and don't come back." He backed off, sliding his hands off the wall and strolled into his bedroom.

Kagura looked down at her fan and saw it quivering. She was shaking. "FINE!" she screamed and stormed off.

Sachem closed the door behind him and prepared to meet up with his family. As he did so Sachem felt a guilty loneliness creep up inside him. 'God, what is wrong with me? What did I jsut do?' He looked around his room as though he would find the answer posted on his wall.

'I feel terrible the way that I treated her. I have to make up for it somehow.' Sachem crawled up onto his bed and wrapped his arms around his pillow. 'But what? What could I do to help you? How could I ever take back the words I said to you?"

Sachem attempted to ease his guilt by reminding himself of his plan. 'Kagura I'll free you from Naraku. If it's the last thing I do.'

* * *

Author's Note: kyuuketsuki-san - PEACEMAKER KUROGANE! ALL 26 EPIDOSDES? AH! I'M SO JEALOUS! JEALOUS! JEALOUS! I do recommend it highly. Very highly indeed. We B Freaks/Masked Pineapple – The fangirl comment was really an inside joke. I was trying to be ironic, considering his very creator (ME!) is a rabid fangirl. No offense intended…heh heh heh, perhaps someone he knows and cares about is secretly a fangirl! MUHUHUHWHAHAHAHA! Listersgirl – I told you I'd get you with that last chappie! BOMBS AWAAAAAY! When are you putting up your story? It kicks major BUTT! POST IT HERE POST IT HERE! Hahahahaa, Poopie. I couldn't resist. That word is in almost all of my Sesshomaru stories. BakurasGirl88 – Well, you can't blame Sesshomaru for being Sesshomaru. He didn't' give Al anything she couldn't handle (too bad for Jin) and he was rather confident she would come back to him for anything bad to happen. Asphyxiating Elgar – As for Mugen…Yes I did… Don't worry, as you see they both got theirs in the end. I actually was going to write a Mugen OC fic, but then it morphed into a Jin OC fic. You know how it goes. Girl writes story. Story takes on life of its own. I do have a SamCham fic if you're interested. It's called Memories Lost & Found. Thank you all for your reviews. Obviously if you're leaving reviews then you can disregard my tantrum like complaints about non-reviewers. -crunch crunch slurp- But thanks, Masked Pineapple, for the candy, it is quite delicious. 


	7. Half and Quarter Demons

Kagura returned to her house and found Kana on the couch. "Kanna? I thought you weren't coming home until Thursday."

"No, I am here now. The party is Thursday." Kanna had taken up knitting to sublimate her desire to drink. She sat on the couch staring at the television while her hands seemed to work a mile-a-minute knitting something in dark violet color. She was dressed in all white as usual and her short little girl legs dangled over the side of the couch, not touching ground. She stopped her knitting suddenly and hopped off the couch. "Naraku?" she said weakly.

"Mn?" Naraku said over his shoulder. He had his back to her reading a newspaper.

"I have finished it" said Kanna as she handed him the small purple knit object.

"Mn" he grunted. "Go put it on the toilet paper."

"Yes, sir" Kana scampered off.

Kagura said "A toilet paper cover?"

"Yes. She needs to keep busy. Dr.'s orders." Naraku snapped his paper open and growled. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Obviously." As Naraku thumbed the inky pages of his newspaper he took a whiff of the air and smelled dog demon. "Fucking around with Sesshomaru again? You had better watch your step Kagura, Alicia is back."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be." Naraku put down the paper on his lap and went over the scent again in his mind. "Wait…that's not Sesshomaru…"

Kagura felt herself go on the defensive. Her shoulders shifted back and she brought her chin up high. She looked imperious, but Naraku knew that stance was just an act. She had something to hide. "That smell is that of a half demon."

Kanna froze and dropped her knitting needles. Kagura's wide eyes darted to the sound of the needles clanking on the wooden floor. Kanna quickly picked them up again and got back to work.

"Not Sesshomaru, but Sachem. You've been fucking Sachem. You're quite taken with him aren't you?" he said to her.

"What I do on my own is _my_ business. I don't have to take _this_ from you!" seethed Kagura and she tried to go to her bedroom, her only refuge. However, Naraku's tentacle blocked her way.

"Sachem is the boy's name, isn't it, Kagura? He is quite powerful, and you assume he can help sever the bond between you and me, don't you? Well well. I have something Sachem wants, don't I? Humans always throw everything away for love. I've been waiting for a long time for this Kagura. Your little love affair may aid me in finally gaining ownership of the sacred jewel!"

* * *

The Inu family stood around in a grand receiving area of the Sesshomaru estate. "I have made arrangements for a lunch out on the veranda" said the lord of the manner.

"Ah! Gentaro! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're GROWING INTO A FINE YOUNG MAN!" announced Inutaisho.

"Grandpa, I'm only seven" said Gentaro with a big smile on his face.

"Still! You're growing stronger every day!" insisted his grandfather.

Sesshomaru frowned, disapproving of his father's praise of the young quarter demon. Inutaisho then looked at Ms. Kensington. "OH!" he immediately saw a difference in her. She had been snapped out of a malaise she was wandering around in. "You look wonderful!" The eldest dog demon wrapped his arms around Alicia. He held on to her and said "You look relieved somehow! Delightful!" He wasn't letting go. "Beautiful!" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. "I don't now how we got on without you for so long!" He still hugged her.

"Thank you Inutaisho. Thank you thank you…okay" Al tried to push away, but didn't want to be rude. Inutaisho wouldn't let go. "Okay…uh Inutaisho? I think it's time we—" Al put her hand on his chest to push him away, but it only made him hold her tighter. He was squeezing the air out of her at this point and Sesshomaru's eyes were beginning to glow around the edges.

Kagome saw all this and stepped forward. "Hey!" she complained playfully "You haven't given me a hug like that!" Inutaisho didn't drop Al, but drew in and latched onto Kagome, as well. Inuyasha was busy playing got-your-nose with Gentaro and did not notice his father molesting his wife and Alicia.

Sesshomaru said "ENOUGH!"

Inutaisho snapped out of his infatuated state. "Oh?"

* * *

The family moved outside and sat on the veranda drinking tea and enjoying stories from Inutaisho about Sesshomaru's childhood. Inutaisho explained "And his little diaper was sticking out for all the kingdom to see!"

"Chichioya, I think that is quite enough." Sesshomaru thought for a moment and realized this was his opportunity to explain why they were invited as well as shift the attention away from his most embarrassing childhood moments. "I have an announcement." Alicia smiled and Kagome winked at her.

"Well, what is it?" said Inuyasha. "Hey, by the way , where's Sachem?"

Sesshomaru growled at his younger brother. "I'm trying to speak, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, whatever. So are you gonna speak about Sachem, er what?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, where is he?" piped up Gentaro.

"He's not feeling well" said Al. "I think he's lying down."

"No, I'm fine" said Sachem as he appeared in the doorway. The group turned and looked up at him and his human state. A warm breeze blew his black hair and he shifted his green human eyes towards Sesshomaru who sat like a statue.

'This is rather brave of the pup' thought the lord of the estate. He was unsure of what Sachem's purpose was or if he would embarrass himself or his family by having another outburst.

Alicia was glad to see him. "Sachem! I'm glad. Really glad."

His mother's smile gave him confidence and he smiled back to let her know he'd be alright. Sachem walked down the marble steps and took a seat at the table. He sat between Inuyasha and Inutaisho. Sachem looked at his father's blank face, but thought he saw a look in his father's eyes that spoke volumes. Sachem thought 'He will never be over the shame of having a half demon child. He will always see me as an embarrassment.' Sachem looked at the table, sadness beginning to sink in.

Inutaisho noticed and decided to try and get Sachem distracted. "You make quite the handsome human! The ladies must love you! Human or demon, you're a heartbreaker. Hahaha!"

Sachem looked up, smiled, and said "Inupapa, is it always the girls with you?" Sachem didn't have an outburst that afternoon and felt rather relieved that the rest of his family received him so warmly.

Inuyasha shared his thoughts about what it was like to be human for a day and Inutaisho was sure to inject plenty of jovial comments in of his own. Sesshomaru was his quiet self and only shifted his eyes back and forth from his son to the others. Sachem saw he was truly uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru eventually made the announcement that Alicia and he were engaged. Everyone congratulated them and Kagome enjoyed telling everyone she knew a day before they did.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and Inutaisho made his excuses and left. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Gentaro explained that they would not be staying on the estate, but rather at their house in the woods nearby. Sachem learned that their house was where he was born.

"I'd like to come by for a visit if I could one of these days" said Sachem.

Inuyasha replied "Sure kid, as long as you don't stir up as much trouble ya did the last time you were there." They all laughed and said goodbye.

* * *

The next day, unbeknownst to Kagura, Sachem invited Naraku out for a lunch. The reason, Sachem explained, was that he had not gotten to meet with him the night of the bar-b-que. Sachem felt that such a long term partner of his father's would be an important man to know. Sachem did not mention Kagura.

Naraku met with Sachem in a restaurant, and arrived in a classic black suit. Even though Naraku looked to be the same age as Sachem, Sachem tried to remind himself of the Naraku's experience.

They sat examining each other, visually sizing the other up. Naraku said "Let me guess boy, you want Kagura's heart."

Sachem sucked all his human emotions inward and remembered what he learned from his father about Naraku. Sachem said nothing in return since he would neither confirm nor deny Naraku's suspicion. Their meeting was not about demands or even negotiations. Sachem just wanted a feel for the half demon. 'What makes him tick?' was Sachem's question.

Sachem in a manner mirroring his father deflected the question with a compliment and another question. "That suit, is it vintage? Fabulous lines. It has that great slick 90's look to it."

While Naraku talked about the designer his mind was ticking off the possibilities of why Sachem had called him here. 'He must want Kagura's heart. He must! What else could it be? Did Sesshomaru put him up to this? Why would Sesshomaru be feeling me out, and why would he do it through Sachem?' Naraku dared to take a look in the pup's eyes. They were hard like Sesshomaru's but not as cold. One could see the logic that would blossom into wisdom floating in those amber orbs.

Naraku had the feeling the boy was no puppet. He would either be a great partner to Sesshomaru or his toughest rival. Naraku saw the opportunity for an alliance. This boy was a wall that he needed to crack through. Naraku began to play his game of treachery, and planned to make Sachem his finest puppet.

"How is Lord Sesshomaru, Sachem? I have not had dealings with him in quite some time, and I missed my chance to catch him at your birthday barbeque."

Red flags went up in Sachem's mind, but he figured he'd play along. "As far as I know he's well."

"As far as you know?"

"It's a large house, I don't see him that often."

"A shame. A fine demon such as you needs a role model. Lord Sesshomaru has quite large shoes to fill."

Sachem swiftly changed the subject to the menu. The waitress came to their table and Naraku thought 'Ah ha! So the rumors about Lord Sesshomaru's and Sachem's strained relationship are true. Sachem has never forgiven his father for treating his mother as he did. I could use his beautiful anger to my advantage.' They spoke about tech trends after Naraku got a call from Kanna on his mini holo-phone. Then the conversation took a more personal turn.

Sachem asked "So how is Kanna? I hear she will be returning to you soon."

"Yes. It seems she has made a fine recovery."

"Delightful. When is the big day?" asked the boy.

"Thursday. I would like to see you and your father at the welcome home party."

"I will be there. I can't speak for my father."

"Of course." 'I just need to get my claws in the crack and pull this boys heart open.' Naraku didn't speak and neither did Sachem. Naraku smiled to himself and created the awkward silence. 'You are mine, boy. You are all mine.' "Sachem?"

"Mm?"

"I myself am half demon." Sachem knew this already, but acted surprised anyway. "I am also aware of your father's obsession with purity." Sachem darted his eyes away. It was no secret that Lord Sesshomaru had experienced great shame in fathering a half demon. Not even to Sachem. "Sachem?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me." Sachem reluctantly met Naraku's eyes. "Even though your father may be one of the strongest youkai to walk the earth he has a bad habit of losing to hanyou's."

Sachem realized it was true. Lord Sesshomaru admitted to not defeating Naraku and there were many tales told of how Inuyasha could most certainly hold his own against his brother. Inuyasha had even beaten him on occasions. "Yes I've heard" said Sachem, searching Naraku's eyes without fear nor hesitation.

Narkau continued "Even with this history he constantly feels the need to pick fights with half breeds liked ourselves." 'What's a little fib? Though Sesshomaru rarely instigated the fights the boy is a pup and will believe what I tell him.'

Sachem looked at his empty plate and nodded. "This is true."

'YES!' thought Naraku 'I've got him!' "If you require any _assistance_ in handling him, let me know. A sly smile crept up on Naraku's face. "I'm always here to help."

* * *

Later the next day Inuyasha and his family prepared for dinner. Mating season was almost upon them, and Inuyasha was starting to feel the stirrings of the season. Inuyasha was a bit short tempered to start, and when the season was upon them not a lot went on without him popping his lid. He made a lot of noise but everyone knew not to take him seriously.

As Inuyasha and his family ate dinner Gentaro knocked over his glass of milk and it splattered all over Inuyasha's plate and shirt.

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha contained his rage with a twitching eyebrow. Gentaro didn't understand why his mommy was laughing and knew his daddy was really angry.

Kagome brought out a second dish of foodand a clean shirt for Inuyasha. The dish was totally burned. Kagome apologized as she scooped the vegetables onto Gentaro's plate. The boy complained "Iew! Mommy! That smells stinky! I don't want any! It's yukcy!"

Inuyasha could no longer contain his rushing emotions. "GENTARO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER! RIGHT NOW!"

Kagome was about to say that it was alright but Gentaro had inherited his father's short temper and said, without thinking "NO! IT'S YUCKY SHE KNOWS IT, I NOW IT! YOU KNOW IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" growled Inuyasha "GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE….!"

"FINE!" Gentaro sped out of the dining room and up the creaky wooden stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and cried in his pillow. Inuyasha felt terrible almost immediately and wanted to go and apologize to his son. Then the doorbell rang.

Before Inuyasha leapt up the stairs he answered the door. It was Naraku. They had agreed to meet so Inuyasha could sign some documents for work. Naraku's legal council was still an invaluable contribution to Western Financial Banks. There was no better legal council in all of Tokyo.

After Inuyasha signed his papers and Naraku left, Kagome began to rub Inuyasha's shoulders to try and ease away his stress. Soon they were kissing then mating. Meanwhile, Naraku stood outside. He had heard the entire argument between Inuyasha and Gentaro and was waiting for the perfect time to pounce. 'That woman guards the sacred jewel. I can now put my plans into action now that they are distracted!'

This was it. Naraku made it into Gentaro's window and had a chat with the distressed quarter demon. "Don't worry Gentaro, you can count on me to protect you from Inuyasha and your mother."


	8. Potty Humor

Warning: Potty Humor

* * *

Naraku stood in Inuyasha's bedroom allowing the glow of the sacred jewel to bath his sickly pale skin. He looked at the jewel so carelessly placed on the dresser. "Hm hm hm hmmmmm. Oh Kagome, naughty little girl." He stepped closer to the jewel and stopped right next to the dresser.

Inuyasha was going coming up the stairs after his romp with Kagome. Then he smelled something funny in the air. "Naraku? You dirty bastard! What're you doing in my bedroom?" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Do you always speak so eloquently Inuyasha?" Naraku asked in return.

Inuyasha balled up his clawed fist and growled. Soon Kagome came back into the room and was startled by Naraku and his proximity to the sacred jewel.

"Naraku!" she sputtered.

"Mmm. Yes. Yes it is me, Kagome. It seems you've left your treasure unguarded. You should be more careful."

Gentaro heard his father yell and his mother's voice. He hopped out of bed and scampered across the hall to his parent's room. Gentaro peeked around his parents and saw Mr. Naraku near his mommy's special necklace.

Naraku spotted the child and grinned. Inuyasha and Kagome were confused by Naraku's warm smile. Naraku crouched down and waved Gentaro over. Inuyasha and Kagome were so concerned with the evil demon that they had not noticed their son behind them.

Gentaro dashed forward still angry at his parents about dinner. Inuyasha bounded to pick up Gentaro, but Naraku beat him to it.

Inuyasha bubbled with rage and bit out "GENTARO! C'MERE!"

The boy shook his head no. Inuyasha was about to explode with rage and fear when Kagome tried a gentler approach. "Gentaro? Please? Will you come here with mommy?" she asked sweetly.

"No!" said the boy with force.

"That's IT!" screamed Inuyasha. He dashed toward Naraku intent on grabbing the child back with his bare hands. Naraku knew Inuyasha would do this and erected a strong demon barrier. Once Inuyasha's claws came too close he was repelled by Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha was zapped and thrown back towards Kagome who ran forward trying the same thing.

Naraku laughed an evil chuckle and said "Don't worry Gentaro, I won't yell at you like your parents. They seem rather angry right now."

With more worry than anything Inuyasha and Kagome gasped "NO!" Miasma began to billow around Naraku's feet.

Naraku told the boy "Gentaro, please pick up mommy's necklace for Uncle Naraku. Your mommy took it from him before you were born. I should be the one who protects it." Naraku's voice dropped low and he gave an evil eye to Kagome when he said to Gentaro "You're mommy did something very **very** naughty."

The boy nodded and did as he was told. Again his parents called out in protest. Gentaro buried his face in Naraku's shoulder and Naraku held the child close. His enemies hand on his son's shoulder was the last thing Inuyasha saw before they disappeared behind a billow of dark purple miasma.

Inuyasha and Kagome were confused and more afraid than they ever had been before. Inuyasha took a weeping Kagome by the shoulders and said "Kagome! Where is it? Where is the jewel?"

"What? Why do you care about that? Our SON! OUR SON!"

"I know! We don't know where Naraku went, but we can use your power to find the jewel to find Naraku! If we find the jewel, we will find Naraku! And Gentaro!" Kagome's weeping subsided as hope came back to her eyes. "Yes! Yes! We can find Gentaro! But Naraku is so strong! We can't do this on our own, Inuyasha! We need all the help we can get!"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Nah. He wouldn't lift a finger. This ain't his fight directly so he don't care."

"Oh, wait! I know who can help!" said Kagome.

* * *

Sachem got a phone call in the middle of the night. Bebop was curled up on Sachem's bed and lazily lifted his head when the phone rang. Bebop was getting run of the bed since Sachem was sleeping less. Bebop was enjoying the cotton covered mattress and rubbed his back on the bed. 

Sachem did not take long to answer the phone. It was Inuyasha. Sachem's uncle told him the news. "Are you shitting me?" said Sachem "I'll be there right away." Sachem ran to his parent's bedroom and barged in to the suite calling out "MOM! CHICHIOYA!"

Sachem's father was dressed in a perfectly tailored beige suit. He sat like a statue looking at the moon. His mother lay sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Do you realize how late it is?" ask his father calmly.

"Yes…but Gentaro was kidnapped by Naraku! We have to help!" answered Sachem.

Alicia stirred in her bed "Sachem?" Her son filled her in on the latest development. She rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. She stuck her hand under the bed and pulled out a long black case. His mother yawned as she pieced together a deadly automatic weapon. After another long yawn Al said "K. I'll be there." She clicked and snapped a weapon together. She lined up Sesshomaru's head in the cross hairs as she asked "going sir?" The scope needed adjusting.

"No. This is not my quarrel" Sesshomaru said breezily.

Sachem was flabbergasted. "But he's your nephew! Mom is going!" Then he got a better look at what his mother was holding. 'How..' "Guns? Where did you get all that?"

"That's not important, little one" said his mother.

Sachem caught a glimpse of his mother loading a crossbow and his eyes bugged. Lord Sesshomaru replied "She's human."

Sachem's mouth hung open and he furrowed his brow. He gawked at his father, then at his mother who grimaced and shrugged her shoulders as she attached a shoulder strap to a sleek looking rifle. 'What the hell?' Al attached all her weapons and gadgets to her gray suit and walked up behind Lord Sesshomaru. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. They whispered to each other "I'm leaving now, sir."

"I wanted to mate tonight, but you went to sleep before I came here" said the demon.

"Well, I do that from time to time" she smiled.

"So? Why not forsake sleep for a few nights" he asked.

"I need to sleep, sir" she said still smiling.

"Mm. I forget" said Sesshomaru.

Al laughed. She then stood up straight and said in a normal voice "When I get back."

Sachem's demon hearing picked it all up an d he said "IEW! Mo-om!"

"Oh, get over it! C'mon!" she said.

Before Lord Sesshomaru heard the door shut behind them he heard Sachem say "Mom! What's with all the artillery?"

"These are my toys! It's been a while since I've played with them." she said, glad to be back in the game.

"But you can't you don't...kill people!

Ms. Kensington sang her reply to the Indiana Jones theme. "Yes I do-ooo , yes I dooo. It's what I doo-ooo, Yes I do! Yes I do-ooo , yes I dooo! Na-ra-ku's a bas-tard 'n he's gonna pay!"

* * *

During the flight Gentaro clung to uncle Naraku's clothing. "Uncle Naraku?" 

"Yes Gentaro?" said Naraku, as he wiped another bug off his face. 'Bugs in my face are the only thing I hate about flying without a windshield.' The air rustled in Naraku's hair as they flew over the town.

Gentaro said "You smell like my mom's new car."

"Yes. I know." Naraku thought back years before. He was fighting in some small insignificant village on the country side. It was just a weekend trip. The usual, murder, steal valuables, then picnic with the incarnations.

Then those dog demon brothers arrived and attacked him. The fluid from his flesh splashed on a peasant's hut. An old man emerged from the hut to survey the damage. He saw the goo on his hut, sniffed it, and smiled. Little did Naraku know, his discarded fluid would someday become known as New Car Smell.

* * *

Quicker than Inuyasha expected, Miroku, Sango, and their eldest daughter Kiyoi, and Shippou arrived at his house. Alicia and Sachem were already there and Al almost didn't recognize Shippou. Sango and Miroku had adopted him and he had grown up learning the arts of demon slaying from Sango. 

Shippou also spent the past five years since Kiyoi's body discovered hormones, running from her advances. Shippo was like most beautiful demons: slender, but strong, with a near feminine countenance. His eyes were still bright and his hair had darkened. His voice had deepened, but still had that scratchy quality that Alicia recognized. Shippo had become an adult. He was older than Sachem of course and Al needed to be reintroduced.

Inuyasha saw Kiyoi and said "Bringin' yer kids along now, Miroku?"

Kiyoi was a sweet girl, or so the adults thought. Sachem had never had any real problems with her, but she excelled in making him feel uncomfortable. "Hi Sachem, how are you?" asked the young lady.

"Uh uh…hi" said Sachem. She had inherited more than Miroku's eyes. Miroku's insatiable lust was also passed down to her, however she kept it hidden fairly well. It was decided that Kiyoi should stay at Inuyasha's house in order to spread word to anyone else who may stop by and be able to help.

Inuyasha and Kagome debriefed everyone and everyone else was soon on their way to Naraku's.

* * *

Naraku went back to his house on the demon complex. He felt no need to run since he had all the power he would ever want. He would not have to run from anyone. Kagewaki was giving him a great deal of pain during this escapade, but once Naraku got the sacred jewel in his possession Kagewaki's greed for it took over. 

"Well?" asked Kagura as she inspected the jewel. "What do you do with it?"

Naraku spat at her "Use it to enhance my powers! Muhahahaha!"

Kagura gave him an unimpressed grimace and said "Right, but really, how do you use it to amplify your powers?"

Naraku glared at his incarnation. 'Crap. I didn't think of that. I was too busy of thinking about how to get it. All I know is that it does. Kagewaki was the one entrusted with that knowledge. I feel him itching to get to the jewel from inside me, but he won't just tell me what I need to know. Damn him!'

Kagura didn't see his death stare and cocked her head to examine the jewel and it's peculiar glow. "I mean, how does it work? Do you make a stew with it or make tea with it? Or is it like a suppository?"

Kanna appeared in the kitchen suddenly and startled Kagura and Naraku. She had abandoned her knitting needles and picked up her mirror again. "Kagura? What is a su-ppo-sitory?"

"Look it up" said Kagura, not in the mood to deal with the creepy child.

Kanna flipped her mirror around and looked into it. She brought a reflection of a dictionary into view and read the definition out loud "Hmmmm…a medicated solid preparation, usually in the form of a cylinder or cone that melts at body temperature and is designed to be inserted into the rectum, vagina, or urethra."

Naraku was deep in thought considering what he was going to do with the jewel now that he possessed it. He also still had Gentaro wandering around his house. Having Inuyasha's child was satisfying some how. It also gave him tremendous pleasure that the boy had come out of his own will.

Kanna was still confused. "Well, I have heard of vaginas, but what is a rec-tum or a u-wreath-ra?"

Kagura was also thinking. She was thinking about Sachem and was distracted as she answered her older incarnation "Haven't' you been in school for like, 50 years? Aren't you supposed to know all this?"

"I have been in grade school for longer than that. We don't learn about rectums or your-wreath-ras."

Kagura came back to the present and barked at Kanna. She poked the little girl with her folded fan for emphasis. "Look girl, your rectum is your poop-shoot and the urethra is your piss-tube. Vagina's are the baby exits. Got that?"

"Yes. Thank you Kagura" said Kanna. "So is Naraku going to put the sacred jewel into his poop-shoot, piss-tube, or his baby exit?"

Thankfully, for Kanna's sake, Naraku was still lost in a cloud of evil thoughts. 'Kagewaki, Kagewaki, hmmm, how can I control you if I bring you out?' The thought hit him like a train. Naraku began to rumble with a deep throated chuckle. Then Naraku came back to the conversation Kagura was having with Kanna.

"No!" growled Kagura. "Naraku doesn't have a baby exit! He's a male demon!"

"Oh. So only female demons have baby exits?"

"God, what the hell schools did he send you to? Someone else will have to teach you the facts of life, 'cuz I sure as hell am not going to do it." Kagura snapped open her fan and tired to hide behind it, but Kanna persisted with her questions.

"So will he put it up his piss-tube?" asked Kanna, genuinely interested.

Naraku's eyes bugged at the thought. Kagura looked at the jewel and said "No, his tube is too small."

Naraku's eyes flared a crimson red and his hair rustled upwards "IT IS NOT SMALL, IT'S JUST NARROW! THE DOCTOR SAID NARROW URETHRA'S ARE NOT UNCOMMON! I'M NOT SMALL! IT'S JUST NARROW!"

Kagura cocked one eyebrow and Kanna was totally confused over his outburst. Kanna and Kagura looked at each other then back at Naraku. Kanna said "I guess it's his poop-shoot, then."

Naraku looked a little uncomfortable with that idea and told them to fill the cast iron pot on the stove with water. "We're going to make sacred jewel stew."

"Will it have leaks? I like leeks" said Kanna.

"Fine. Sacred jewel stew, with leeks" proclaimed Naraku.

Kagura looked at the ceiling and tapped her closed fan on her chin. "Oh, and can we have sweet potato's?" asked Kagura "It's been a while since we had those."

Naraku put his hands on his hips and looked out the window. "Of course" declared Naraku. "Sacred jewel stew with leeks and sweet potato's!"

Thirty minutes later Naraku was standing in front of the stove with an apron saying "I'D TELL YOU THE RECIPE, BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU" and violet pot holders on both his hands. They were gifts Kanna had made for him during one of her craft classes at the rehab centre.

When he decided it seemed ready Naraku ladled the soup out of the pot and into a bowel. Kanna and Kagura then helped themselves. Naraku was sure to get the jewel, some of the potato's, and left the leaks alone. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to slurp up his soup. Kanna and Kagura sat across from him and watched him eat. They leaned forward and Kanna asked "Do you feel it? Is it working, Naraku?"

Naraku's mouth was full of potato's. He chewed thoughtfully and said "Mmm. I don't think so. Mn. Mmmmmmm. This sweet potato stew was a good idea Kagura."

She nodded with a mouth full of potato's herself. "Mmn" was all she said as she shovelled more food into her mouth.

Kanna then deduced "So it will go in your poop-shoot?"

"No!" said Naraku quite abruptly spraying a bit of wet potato as he said so. He was suddenly inspired and said "I will swallow it!"

Naraku plucked the jewel out of his stew and looked at it. He popped it in his mouth and swished it around from side to side. It knocked into a few of his teeth and then he then tried to swallow it.

He started chocking and stood up. He gripped his neck and Kagura jumped over the table. She gave him the Heimlich and the jewel popped out, flew across the room, and landed in a fish bowl. After catching his breath Naraku said "Damn!" 'There's only one option left.'

* * *

Tucked away, safely in her office, Kikyo bowed to the Inuyasha shrine she built so may years ago. She sensed something. 'The sacred jewel! It is being defiled!' She did not know in what sense, but she knew it was bad.

* * *

Author's Note: kyuuketsuki-san, Listersgirl, WeBeFreaks/Masked Pineapple & Inuyasha Fan (Long Time No see! Glad you're back!)- Thanks for your reviews. Poo on everyone else who can't review! Pooh on you! Unless of course there are extenuating circumstances to your non-reviewing status. Then I retract the Pooh from you. Is this a trail of candy? Hm...Yummy...crunch crunch...Where does it go? Crunch slurp...  



	9. Ownership of the Jewel

Naraku stood in a violet bathrobe allowing his black locks to blow on the current of the air conditioner. He looked at the jewel in his hand and the tube of lubricant in the other. It was the only way. He got the jewel lubricated, bent over and watched himself insert the jewel. "iew" he said as he heard the squishy sound of his ass sucking up the powerful jewel. "yuck."

* * *

A short while later Naraku held the jewel inside his body. With the sacred jewel inside him Naraku was able to harness its power. Though the initial insertion was a bit uncomfortable he thought he could now get a better grip over the power of the jewel inside his body. He also decided to expel certain demons, one of which was Onigumo. 

Onigumo emerged with the face he had last stolen and something extra that Naraku didn't see. Naraku also decided to expel Kagewaki. His twin brother was to inherit the jewel from their father and thus was taught in the ways of the sacred jewel. Kagewaki had a lot of knowledge.

Naraku had absorbed his gentle brother to keep him away from the jewel. Kagewaki was always the kind brother, the loving brother, however when the jewel came into his possession he became terribly evil with greed. The only problem being Naraku couldn't force Kagewaki's mind open while he had him absorbed. If he gave him flesh, he could torture the answers out of him or better yet black mail him. 'Yes. All of my plans are coming together quite nicely.'

He thought he would have to eat those words when Kagewaki came forth. He wasn't quite right. His eyes were open and he had the breath of life, but he was limp and unresponsive. Naraku looked down at the body and realized it lacked Kagewaki's soul.

"Where could it be?' thought the evil half demon. Then he looked at Onigum who was quarreling with _himself_.

Onigumo said "No! I will not! Yes! I want to! No! Those girlie magazines objectify women and reinforce a shallow negative stereotype!"

Naraku knew Onigumo probably didn't understand half of that sentence. 'Is Kagewaki inside Onigumo? Was this a botched expulsion?'

"I want to see boobies!" yapped Onigumo.

Naraku said out loud "They're sharing a body!"

* * *

Gentaro was peering through the door and saw Uncle Naraku and two nude men. One appeared to be sleeping and the other was talking about ladies, objects and boobies. Gentaro turned away from the crack in the door and saw Mr. Kohaku watching him. Both his suit and shirt were black and he wore a turquoise tie and a gold tie pin in the shape of a spider. 

The young man's face was blank. "Oh, Mr. Kohaku" said Gentaro.

"What're you doing here? You shouldn't be in this hall" said Kohaku. He wasn't angry, but Gentaro knew he was right. "I'm sorry Mr. Kohaku I'll leave" Gentaro looked at the floor then up at Kohaku again. "Do you want help doing your law stuff?"

"Sure, Gentaro come with me."

After Kohaku finished his internship with Narkau at Western Finanacial he began working for Naraku part time. While Sachem was growing up on the other side of the world Kohaku was going to college and then law school all under the close eye and tutelage of Naraku.

Kohaku spent many hours studying under Naraku about law and other lessons of life. The boy lost contact with his sister, Sango. She had opposed Naraku's support of Kohaku and Kohaku's chosen profession. Her parent's had wanted Kohaku to be a doctor, not a lawyer.

* * *

Naraku left Onigumo in his bedroom with Kagewaki's body. "Don't…touch…anything" said Naraku with menace. Enough so that Onigumo didn't argue. Then Naraku walked to his living room to await his guests. 

As Naraku straightened his clothing in a large mirror and Kagura entered the room. She opened her fan, hiding behind it, and nested herself in the corner. "So what do you have planned, Narkau?"

"I plan to defend myself by killing Inuyasha and his friends."

Gentaro snuck away from Kohaku and was around the corner when he heard about Narkau's plan. The child flinched at the idea of anyone hurting his family. The flinch drew the attention of Naraku and his white pupils. "Gentaro, come here" said Naraku in a sly sinister voice. Gentaro did what he was told, he had no choice. Naraku looked down over his nose at the child to impress upon him who was in charge. He then leaned over and picked the boy up. "Did you hear what I just said Gentaro?"

The boy nodded hesitantly.

"Mmmm. Do you understand that this is the only way? We cannot allow your father to reign terror on everyone. We should stop his bullying or he may become like your uncle Sesshomaru." Narkau saw Gentaro's eyes grow wide and he knew he could manipulate the boy with fear. Fear of Sesshomaru. 'If I have success with Gentaro I may be able to turn Sachem as well. Then I would be unstoppable!' "That's right Gentaro. Inuyasha could become meaner than Sesshomaru."

"But can't we save my daddy? Mommy can help!"

Naraku put on a sympathetic face and said "I'm sorry Getnaro, but your mommy has been blinded. She can't see any evil in your father. She projects the anger she has for him onto me because she is powerless against him. I know this is all a lot of grown up talk and must be confusing to you. Just try to remember that every bad thing she says about me is really about your father."

Gentaro thought about it and felt really sacred. 'But my mommy and daddy only fight bad people. They'd never be like Uncle Lord Sesshomaru!' Then Gentaro tried to think of a time when his uncle had hurt him. His looks could be cutting, but to be honest his uncle was a lot of bark. 'But mommy and daddy can be mean.' He pictured them yelling at him and shaking their fingers at him. 'I don't know what to do!'

Naraku could sense , with his new jewel powers, that he boy was in conflict. 'Good, I have him right where I want him. "I'm afraid Gentaro that your father and his friends will try to gang up o me to steel you back."

Gentaro's conflict boiled in his stomach. "Uncle Naraku? I think I'm gong to be sick."

Naraku dropped Gentaro and stepped away, lest a sudden projectile of vomit hit his suit. When Gentaro felt the hard floor beneath him he realized he was in a bind. 'Momma would've never drop me. I don't know about daddy. But daddy would've tried to help me feel okay. He would give me to mommy, but mommy and daddy yelled at me and were mean. But who's meaner? Uncle Naraku or mommy and Daddy?'

Naraku interupted Gentaro's thoughts with a strangely soothing voice "Gentaro? Are you feeling okay? Come here." Gentaro did as he was told. Naraku said "I have always wanted a male incarnation, Gentaro, to carry on my legacy. My only successful incarnations have been female. You would make a fine son of mine. Here let me show you how to tie a tie.

Kagura couldn't stand to watch Naraku work his manipulating magic and stormed off to her room. 'I can't stand how he plays games with people. It's so low!'

Kagura found her way back into her bedroom and threw herself on her round bed. 'Damn you Naraku! Damn you! You're the reason for all my misfortune!' Kagura then felt a cold spot deep within herself. 'My heart! You bastard.' The feeling was more insistent than the usual emptiness. This one seemed to go deeper than just her flesh. 'What is this cold—Sachem!' When she thought of him the coldness became warmer for a bit then grew deeper. 'Is this loneliness? Do I miss him? How can I feel this way if Naraku has my heart?'

* * *

Later on Naraku stood admiring his new self in a large mirror when he heard a commotion outside. Gentaro sat next to him looking up at the handsome demon. Naraku was good looking, he knew, but his evil was deep rooted and often overshadowed his beauty. He knew his opponents were there to take back the jewel. 

Inuyasha crashed in the front door followed by Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. "NARAKU! GIMME BACK GENTARO!"

Naraku turned and faced Inuyasha and stepped in front of Gentaro as if protecting him. "See Gentaro? What did I tell you? Your father is ganging up on me …"

"What?" sputtered Inuyasha. Naraku spoke into the darkness. "The rest of you should come out. I know you're there."

Alicia, Sango, and Sachem stepped out of the darkness. Naraku picked up Gentaro who was terribly confused and afraid.

"Gentaro!" said Kagome and she rushed forward right into Naraku's barriers. She was hurled back towards Inuyasha. Alicia held an automatic weapon and still had her rifle strapped to her back. She had given Kagome the crossbow and Sachem the hand gun. Sango was at the ready with her Hiraikotsu. Naraku laughed and Genataro buried his face in Uncle Naraku's new car smelling clothing. 'What should I do? I hope mommy isn't hurt!' thought the little boy. Naraku erected a demon barrier.

Through the distorting glow of the demon barrier Gentaro saw Sachem. He was going to call out to him, but Inuyasha screamed "Naraku, yer barrier don't mean nothin' to me n my windscar!" Inuyash then drew Tetsusaiga. Gentaro had seen the sword, but only in it's scabbard. Never drawn to its full power.

"WOW!" aid Gentaro with a great deal of awe.

Naraku said to Inuyasha "You should really reconsider what you're about to do Inuyasha. If you use the windscar on me, you will also be hurting Gentaro."

Narku held the child a little tighter and it became painfully clear to Gentaro that he was being used as a living shield.

No one's weapons were of any use as long as Gentaro was in Narku's arms. Kagome sat on the ground feeling defeated. Naraku felt confident and dropped his barrier. After all, he had Gentaro to protect him. Naraku had survived blasts from the Testusaiga in the past, but he knew Gentaro's quarter demon blood could not withstand the blast. As did Inuyasha and Kagome.

As they all tried to think of how to save the little boy Kagome gaped into the mirror behind Naraku. There she saw it.

Naraku felt the anger, fear, and loathing that hung in the air. It powered his sacred jewel. He regretted that he couldn't see the jewel's brilliant evil glow. He couldn't, but Kagome could. She noticed a pink light emanating from the back of Naraku's pants. She put two and two together and yelled out "The sacred jewel! It's in his Butt!"

"You put it where!" said Inuyasha, flummoxed.

"That's right half demon! Go in there if you're brave enough!" said Naraku

"Brave? Brave? I'm no homo! I ain't goin' in **there**!"

"Then you will not be able to retrieve the jewel." Naraku's maniacal laughter didn't fill Inuyasha's ears.

The dog demon was distracted by the thought of how Naraku got the jewel up there in the first place. Inuyasha asked "Hey, Naraku? Why didn't you just absorb it? You know, like all the demons you've sucked inside yourself?"

Naraku thought 'D'OH! I hadn't thought of it!' "I have my reasons, half breed."

"Yes, because you're a fool" said Sachem. "You _never_ thought of it."

For a moment Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had joined them. The boy was becoming more and more like his father every day. 'Good thing Al's around to temper the boy or he'd be a real jerk like his old man' thought Inuyasha.

Naraku was angered that a half demon would have the nerve to make fun of him, the great and almighty jewel powered Naraku! He said "Well boy, we'll see who the fool is when you're suffering from my jewel powers!"

Sachem's voice was snide and superior. "What are you going to do? Blow me down with super powered flatulence?"

Inuyasha looked a little confused and Al leaned over and whispered to him "Flatulence means fart gas."

Inuyasha laughed hard and pointed at Naraku. "HA HA HA! Evil demon farts! Hahahaha!"

Sachem continued "You don't even know how to harness its power, never the less direct it at anyone."

"If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you come over here and get it?" asked Naraku.

Sachem's voice dropped and octave and Inuyasha was agog at how similar he sounded to Sesshomaru. Sachem said "I refuse to touch filth such as you. The thought of how vile your rectum must be churns my stomach."

Inuyasha found that funny and started to chuckle. "Yeah…heheheh…vile 'n stuff. HA! Nah, seriously though we gotta get it back! It's Kagome's and she wants it!"

Everyone in the room then looked at Kagome who said "Uh…I don't know…maybe it's okay…I mean…Naraku is getting _awfully_ personal with it and all."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Naraku commanded Kohaku to get the door and he did. Sesshomaru entered and said frankly. "Come Ms. Kensington. I'm here to take you home."

"Huh?" was Al's, and everyone else's, reaction. "I told you I'd be home tonight!"

"Yes, but it's almost tomorrow" Sesshomaru looked at his Rolex "and I want you home. Now."

No one could believe that Sesshomaru was there, never the less interrupting the fight like a parent who ends playtime because it's too late.

"Sir? No! Gentaro is still not safe at home and Naraku has a jewel up his butt!" explained Ms. Kensington.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes towards Naraku then back to his future life mate. "What Naraku does in the privacy of his own home is his business. It is none of ours."

"It's not a love bead! It's the sacred jewel!" screeched Alicia as she tried to explain.

The great lord retorted "It sounds as though it is no longer sacred. Come. It is time."

"No!" she said.

Inuyasha stepped in. "She don't want to go with you Sesshomaru! What's so freakin' important, huh?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and ignored him. "Ms. Kensington? Let's go."

"NO!" said Al.

Sesshomaru sighed with irritation and sneered slightly. "You are so stubborn sometimes. If you won't because of Naraku, I can take care of that." From his back, hidden under his long demon hair Sesshomaru pulled out Tolkijin and pointed it at Naraku.

Naraku was not sure of his ability to use the sacred jewel and knew for a fact that Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could break demon barriers. 'Who is to say Sesshomaru's sword won't do the same thing!' thought Naraku. He quickly scooped up Gentaro and said "Here Sesshomaru! Do you dare attack while I hold your precious neph—AH!"

Sesshomaru didn't allow him time to finish his evil declaration. For a split second Naraku was convinced Sesshomaru had missed. The blast from Tolkijin did initially miss Naraku, but was reflected off the mirror behind him and zapped Naraku in the ass. The sacred jewel dropped the ground and Naraku dropped Gentaro who fled straight to his parents.

Naraku hopped around holding his ass which now had an extra steaming hole. Sesshomaru settled the sword back in it's sheath on his back and said, a tad bit irritated, "There, Ms. Kensington. Everything is as it should be. Come."

Kagome picked up Gentaro and said to Inuyasha. "I guess you want to go home too, huh?"

Gentaro was confused by everyone's urgency to leave and asked his mommy "Why does everyone want to go home so quickly? I'd like to visit with Sachem."

Kagome, unwilling to explain the details of mating season to her son, stuttered and Inuyasha stepped up to the fathering plate. "Well, Gentaro, demon mommies and daddies have a special time of year where they love each other more than ever. Everyone wants to go home and…uh…love each other." Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's eyes and said "Yeah. Love each other…all…night…long."

"Can I love you too?" said Gentaro. "I like this time of year!"

"Uh…well…" said Inuyasha haltingly.

It was Kagome's turn. "We can have Gentaro time first thing tomorrow! Okay? Now it's time for you to go to bed little one!"

"Oh mo-om, I want to visit Sachem!"

Sesshomaru picked Ms. Kensington up and walked out with her. Sachem ran outside and bumped into his grandfather. "Oh! I see Gentaro is okay?" said Inutaisho.

"Yes Inupapa, he's fine" replied Sachem a bit distracted.

Yura jumped out from behind Inutaisho and said "Is it true? Is my Nakiepooh evil again?"

Sachem looked at Inuutaisho who nodded. Sachem told her what happened. She squealed and ran in the house.

Sachem asked his grandfather "What was that all about?"

"We have split."

"Right before mating season!"

"I know other females."

Inside Yura did her best to nurse Naraku while Kagura tried to get away from the scent of burning new car smell wafting through her house. She went out side for fresh air and also to see if she could find Sachem.

Inutaisho left chatting into his cell phone and Sachem found himself face to face with Kagura.

He let nothing escape out of his heart . 'Sure I owe her a huge apology , but she did nothing to help Gentaro.'

"Sachem, I'm…grr…" Kagura was chocking on her words "sorry I barged in on you the other day. I deserved your treatment."

"What!" 'Okay so maybe Naraku has a tremendous power over her and she couldn't help.' "NO no no! I should have tried to control myself better." They stood steeling glances at each her for a few awkward moments. "I'm sorry Kagura. Can we forget that morning and what I fool I was?"

Kagrua's eyes smiled slightly behind her fan. She said " Demon's never forget."

Sachem stepped in closer and boldly slid his hand around her waist. He said "Don't forget I'm not a demon. Human's have terrible memories."

She dropped her fan and said "Good, because I'd like to forget."

He embraced her and she felt the gap in her spirit fill up again."

* * *

**Listersgirl:** Chapter 8's title: Potty Humor was inspired by you.I had sent you a preview and you said something like 'everyone loves potty humor' and i said'hmmmmm...pottyhumor...' I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks!**Rin's Faith**: I will get to your story! I promise! Thanks for your review, and I'm super happy you're enjoying my story. : ) **Moon Hana**: You're story is great! I can't wait for you to update! I reccomend her story to everyone. It's only got one chappie up right now, but it's a great one! Already there's intrigue, secrecy, a mysterious ritual and of course Sesshomaru is the main topic! Its called: **The Rights of Passage** by Moon Hana. READ IT! and REVIEW IT! -Author stands menacingly shaking fist and talking through clenched teeth- Revieeeeeeeewiiiiiit! Oh and please review my story too. 


	10. Explain Yourself

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Ms Kensington, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inutaisho returned to the estate all intent on spending the night.

Kiyoi greeted them upon their return. "Oh mother, father , I'm so glad you're okay! Thanks be to God! _HE_ brought you home to me!"

Miroku, a Buddhist, was a little uncomfortable that his daughter's interests in Christianity, but it appeared to keep her out of trouble so he encouraged it. He had 6 other kids at home he had to keep an eye on. "Thanks for your prayers, Kiyoi."

"Oh father, you're welcome. Please leave me to thank the Lord." She pulled out a rosary and began to pray. After her parents were a safe distance down the hall she shoved the beads in her pocket and walked into the sitting room.

Sachem was perched up on the back of a couch near the wall. Kiyoi went straight to the scotch. He said "So I see you still have a taste for fine liquor" he said to her.

She was startled by him and said "Want some dog boy?" Sachem immediately regretted drawing attention to himself. She poured a second glass and handed it to him. He accepted, not wanted to waste his father's liquor. "So" she said looking him up and down like a piece of meat "wanna fuck?"

Sachem spit out his drink and slammed his glass down on the tray. He glared at her and said "You are quite the..." Sachem wasn't sure how to finish the sentence so he dropped it."What if I told your father about your taste for men and drink?"

Kiyoi took a drink and said behind the glass "No one would ever believe you. My parents are convinced that I'm a devout Christian. Their angel would never do such things! Only if a **demon** tricked her into it. So how 'bout a romp Sachem? I haven't had you yet and it's kind of buggin me."

During his time on the Sesshomaru estate Sachem became aware of how he was constantly under watch. Sachem knew there had to be a way for his father to know everything that happened in the house. Sachem assumed it was some type of elaborate recording system. Or his father was a psychic demon. With this in mind he knew he could always shed light on any situations that might tarnish his reputation. "No thanks" said Sachem with little enthusiasm.

"Oh that's right you've got a thing for that wind bag Kagura." Sachem drowned the smooth scotch in one toss. Kiyoi did the same. "Learning how to drink, Sachem? At least you've learned something useful in college." Sachem didn't respond. "This is good stuff."

"Nothing but the best for Lord Sesshomaru." Sachem gazed at the dark fluid in the crystal bottle. He remembered the look in his eyes when he appeared in his human form in front of his family. 'Disappointment. Shame. Fear others would see his imperfection: me.'

Sachem's heart sunk a little knowing he could never be the son Lord Sesshomaru always dreamed of. He said once he was proud of his accomplishments 'My accomplishments? What an odd way to say it. Why not I'm proud of you, Chichioya? _No son of mine would act such a fool.' _

Sachem put the glass down, oblivious to Kiyoi's words "…so what of it , I said…She was all…" Sachem knew she was speaking to him but he just drowned her out.

He ignored her calling after him as he walked out of the room. "Sachem? Sachem, aren't you listening to me?"

He turned into the hallway intent on finding his grandfather. 'Yes, ' Sachem's thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack on his ass. 'I will find Inuypapa, He always—"

Kiyoi ran past him and around the next corner. As tough as it was Sachem contained his rage and stretched his patience with her. He was in no mood today. Before he might have chased after her to return the slap, but today he felt he could no longer indulge in such childish games. 'I'm a half demon. To fit into this world must I forsake my human heritage and be as much a demon as possible?'

He walked past Kiyoi, or Ki as her friends called her,without acknowledging her. This frustrated and angered her. She wanted his attention. 'I can't slap him again. What else can I do?' she thought. Ki was struck with an idea. She thought it was funny, but it was closer to deadly.

Sachem continued to think. 'But if I forsake my humanity I forsake my mother who gave her life to raise me. She would have given her life for me if necessary. There is no honor in abandoning my humanity. Perhaps after she dies I may _forget_ my humanness. What then?'

As Sachem pondered the implications of living a long life he was suddenly snapped back to reality when he noticed Ki babbling on about the weather. "It's so nice out. Why don't we…"

'I have got to get her to leave me alone. What should I say?' She kept babbling and started to caress his ass.

Once Sachem registered the sensation he turned on her and gave her a fright she would never forget. He flashed his eyes red and growled, baring his fangs. She froze for a few seconds then wordlessly backed away. He growled more aggressively and she bolted off back down the hallway.

Sachem turned around to continue on his way and found Inuyasha had seen the entire thing. "I think a simple 'stop' woulda been enough" said Inuyasha.

Sachem said "That's not all she's done."

"Oh yeah? Sayin' Kiyoi got more from her dad than just his eye color, eh?"

"Hm?"

Ah, nothin'. I keep forgettin' when you were born. Miroku calmed down a lot once he got hitched to Sango. He was a real horn ball before then." Sachem laughed as he settled his hands in his pockets and Inuyasha continued. "So, kid, I wanted to thank you fer helpin' me. I appreciated it."

"For Gentaro you mean? No problem. You guys are family. I have no doubt you would've done the same for me."

"Not like yer dad, huh?" said Inuyasha.

"No. Not like him." Sachem's smile faded into a complete frown and he said "No Not like him."

"Hey, kid what's goin' on with you? You down again?" The two half demons continued to walk.

"I'm conflicted, uncle."

"Just be yourself Sachem. That's what Kagome always filled my ears with and she was right." The two half demons stopped at the end of the large hallway and looked up at another large painting of a ferocious white dog. This one had a crescent moon on its forehead. "Don't forget, kid. Yer dad came through in the end."

"Heh. Yeah, but the reason…is not so comforting."

"huh?"

"Mating season. He came because he wanted to _fuck_ my mom."

"So… he's yer dad, ain't it his job?" Inuyasha thought he was being funny and saw that Sachem was not amused by the comment. "Look. Their relationship is a weird one, I'll give that to you, but it's cuz they ain't so normal. I'm happy that they finally got together an' that yer round now too. Maybe things'll normalize now that we're all fightin' on the same side again."

"Hm." The tense lines over Sachem's head smoothed out. He said "Most children of divorced parents dream of the day that they're parents get back together." Sachem looked up at the dog in the picture and said "I guess I should be thankful for that at the very least."

"There ya go kid. Try being more positive."

"Thanks uncle. I'm headed to the kitchen. Do you want some tea? Chichioya just had an exotic blend shipped in from Beijing."

"Nah. But I'll have a beer."

* * *

After Inuyasha and Sachem finished their drinks Sachem decided to go look for his father. 'I wonder if Inupapa was like Inuyasha when he was young.' As Sachem walked through the dark halls it occurred to him that it was mating season and Sesshomaru and his mother would undoubtedly be together. 'I hope I don't walk in on them doing anything undignified.' His fears were allayed when he found his parents not in the bedroom, but in the dining room. Lord Sesshomaru was watching Ms Kensington eat some kind of sundae. 

"Mmmmm. This is the best, sir" she said as she scooped her creamy treat into her mouth. He didn't say anything in response, and only kept watching her. She asked "Sir, why do you watch me eat? Did you know it makes me uncomfortable?"

"You are often rather content when you eat. I like to see you that way." Ms. Kensington smiled spoon in hand and Lord Sesshomaru used his thumb to wipe away a spot of whip cream on her cheek. He held the finger with the dab of cream on it in front of her face to show her what he got. She took his action differently and sucked the bit of cream off. Lord Sesshomaru then said "Quit giving me ideas" with a straight face.

Ms. Kensington giggled as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth and observed the supplanting of coldness with a warmer look in the lord's eyes. She said "It was good of you to come to the rescue tonight, sir" she said.

"I didn't do it for any **mortal** reasons" he replied.

"I know" she said, knowing he was lying to save his pride.

Sachem cleared his throat and made his presence known. Lord Sesshomaru touched Ms. Kensington's hair and said to Sachem "Not visiting your girlfriend?"

"No, I came to thank you" replied Sachem.

Lord Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and said "Why does everyone insist on making this into something?" Sachem then saw his father for what he was.

It was true Lord Sesshomaru could back up his bark with considerable bite, but he also lived by a moral code all his own. He did not become embroiled in unnecessary conflicts however he was very loyal to those who served him and did not approve of the restriction of personal freedoms.

He _did_ go to help earlier in the evening, but felt he had this reputation to uphold. Sachem could understand this now, but was still angered by Lord Sesshomaru's pride. Sachem said "Whatever. That and there's something else I came here to ask."

Ms. Kensington finished scraping out the last bit of her sundae "Yeah? Shoot."

"Who are you people and what did you do with my parents?"

Ms. Kensington laughed and said "Whattaya mean?"

"I mean…" Sachem searched the ceiling "I mean when did my mom suddenly become an arms specialist? When did my father start caring about family? I thought you two had broken up and now you're getting married? Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"You knew I was the lord's assistant and that I knew how to defend myself" said Ms. Kensington.

"Yes, defend yourself, but I had no idea you…I thought you were like, his secretary or something! Not…not his personal assassin! Some karate classes or kendo just…not so much…I just never thought about it that deeply I guess. You armed everyone at Naraku's tonight!"

"Alright. It all comes out toni—" Ms. Kensington looked out the window and said "I mean today." The sun was up and a new day had started. "K." Al then explained how she was more than just his assistant. She then went into more recent events and how a few people had noticed her melancholy and how they went about sparking life into her again.

When she finished Sachem asked "Why didn't you just see a therapist?"

* * *

Kagura tried to bury her head in her pillow to hide from the sounds of a reunited Yura and Naraku. "Ooooooooooooooooh. NakiiiiiieeeePooooooooOOOoooooOOOooooh! I missed youuuu!" 

"Oh Yurrrrraaaa Yuuuuraaaaaaa YUM YUMMMMMY!" said Naraku.

The sounds of their love-making were nearly too much to bare. Kagura nearly suffocated herself in her own pillows hoping to pass out and be relieved of hearing the sounds of their union.

Kanna found her way to Kagura's door and just stared at her. Kagura snapped over the yowling lovers "What do you want?"

Kanna continued to stare. Kagura noticed she did not have her mirror in hands. Kanna peered around the door way as though she were hiding. Kagura walked up to her and Kanna ran off. When Kagura looked out into the hallway she saw Kanna was dragging a large bottle of demon proof vodka along behind her.

"Kanna! Give me that!" Kagura chased after her for a few steps then pulled out her fan. She let a weak Dance of the Dragon loose in the hallway. It knocked over a chair, a picture off the wall, then finally Kanna.

The alcohol poured out of the bottle and Kanna tried to lick it up off the floor. Kagura picked up the bottle and tossed it out. She lifted Kanna up and away from the vodka puddle. "What are you doing! How could you?"

"If I go back into rehab I won't have to listen to that!" said Kanna with surprisingly loud whisper. Kagura and Kanna hung their heads as their creator made Yura wail from pleasure.

Kagura said "She's probably faking anyway." 'Not like me and Sachem…! Did _I_ just think that?' Kagura was surprised at herself. She couldn't even deny it to herself. 'I'm falling for him. For real.'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you guys are still out there - echoes> still out there - still out there - still out there. Also I hope no one is offended by Kiyoi. Well, actually, she is pretty offensive, but I meant no disrespect to Catholics. I've known plenty and their spectrum of behavior is as varried as rays of the sun. Plus, I was raised one.

Listersgirl - I don't think I ran any of this chapter by you.There wasn't much going on here except for Kanna falling off the wagon and Sachem thinking too much. Ah Well.They can't all be winners.  
WeBFreaks - Hazaaaah! yet another dedicated fan! Where's my candy? Where is it! I require Sesshomaru shaped candies! Muhoohwahahahaa! Not really.  
kyuuketsuki-san - Sooooo? I just saw the last volume of PMK and it knocked my socks off! I hope you enjoyed your screening thing.  
Thanks for your reviews I'm glad you guys enjoyed my chappie! Did any of you check out that story I recommended? It's a gooooodieee! Please R&R. Thanks


	11. Sachem's New Sword

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I messed up the chappie names. Chapter 12 is supposed to be named Face Shifters and Demon Blood (it's a new chappie and is posted! ). Chapter 11 is supposed to be named Sachem's New Sword (which you can leave your review for!). Sorry for the confusion. Thanks, now on to the story!...

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington sat around a small round table in a nook in the kitchen. The servants were instructed to leave them alone and Ms. Kensington served herself some crunchy breakfast cereal. She sat on one foot and held her bent knee in place between her torso and the table. Lord Sesshomaru noted that it was not the most polite way to sit at the table, but no one was around to see so he let it slide. Sesshomaru skimmed a few newspapers to check on what was happening in the world. He was, of course, sitting in a more dignified manner. 

"Ms Kensington, you told me a while back that there was a second assassin that day when you felled Jin. Who sent them?" he asked.

"Meno" she said before taking the first bite of her cereal.

"I see. He must be rather bored without us quarreling."

Sesshomaru turned to page through his newspaper and Al wanted him to continue. When he didn't she finished crunching on her cereal and said "Well? What're we going to do?"

"We? He attacked you. Not me. You think of something. I have other things to think about."

Al rested her spoon on the bowl making a clinking nose. "But…you…" Al finally sputtered out "He attacked me to stick it to you, sir!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked up from his paper and answered her with questioning eyes. "It's always been that way, yet it does not directly concern me."

Now that Al knew she had his attention she said, just for kicks "Plus he's got that thing for me, you know?"

Lord Sesshomaru's mouth hardened into a frown and his eyes went to stone. "What are you rambling about?" he asked.

"He wanted me. Remember when Maravegias got you and Meno helped us escape?"

"I'd rather not" said the youkai returning his attention to his newspaper.

"Remember he wanted me as payment?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You're delusional. That was about me. He wants whatever I have. Its all based on envy of me" said Lord Sesshomaru, satisfied with his own explanation. "Plus" he said as he folded his paper "If he wants you why would he kill you?"

Al had this answer covered "He doesn't want anyone else to have me" she said with a self satisfied smirk of her own.

Lord Sesshomaru flipped over his paper searching for the continuation of the article he was reading. Half to himself he said "You think like such a human. Oh that reminds me," he looked up at her "Inuyasha is forming a unit made of special operatives. He was considering asking you to join. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Oh? I'll do it!" Al said, mouth half full of crunchy cereal.

"I—" Sesshomaru began his sentence then ceased ending with "Mmm"

"What?" Al asked pouring another bowl of cereal.

"I was hoping we could focus on the wedding for now."

"Sure I can do that too."

"I don't want to overload you. Plus after the wedding will be the honeymoon. Where do you want to go? That might interfere with the operative training."

"When is he getting them together? Is he planning on mobilizing quickly? And against what?" said Al.

Lord Sesshomaru hesitated for just a second, but it was long enough for Al to realize he was hiding something. "I'm not sure."

"Liar. Tell me. Why is he making this group?"

"Naraku."

"What about him? We could always handle him before. Why would we just toss him out now? His memory erasing abilities and his legal council are too important to Western Financial! We need him."

It was true. Aside from the invaluable legal council that Naraku provided the financial firm, he did have a remarkable ability that no other demon they had encountered possessed: The ability to erase memories, but not lobotomize the subject. The Lord saw this as a useful tool when unsuspecting humans accidentally stumbled upon any demonic secrets.

The witness would have specific memories erased by Naraku then still be useful as an employee or what not and no one was the wiser. The demons were safe from discovery and the humans did not have to suspiciously disappear. Other demons tried to erase memories, but human minds were very mysterious. Only Naraku could leave their minds intact, yet dissolve only specific memories.

Lord Sesshomaru continued to explain "After Naraku involved Gentaro in his games, Inuyasha decided to uh 'quit – playin' 'round' as he put it."

"But Naraku's value to the firm?"

"Gentaro may actually have the same memory erasing abilities as Naraku."

"Wow!"

"Yes. Also, Kohaku, Naraku's protégé, is gaining quite a reputation. Our need to contain Naraku is quickly falling away to eliminating him."

"Wow! WOW!" said Alicia. She held a milk carton still wow-ing over Gentaro's new found ability.

"I am surprised as well" replied Sesshomaru looking out the window. "Gentaro seems such a worthless boy."

"Sir, Kagome is no normal mortal. She does have the powers of a priestess. Plus what's wrong with being ordinary?"

"Hmf" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow ready for the usual humans-are-better-than-you-think speech.

Instead Ms. Kensington asked "What's worse? A full bread human? Or a half blood demon?"

"Gentaro is neither."

"I'm not asking about him" Al said shortly

"I would say they are on the same level" explained the lord as he flipped the paper again.

"Really?" said Al unconvinced.

"Yes" he said avoiding eye contact.

"So why do you love me, but hate your half brother?"

"You're trying to trick me. It won't work" he said glancing at her.

"No, just understand you. You hate him for things that decided before he was born. For things decided without his consent. You love me for who I am now. Why? Why is there such disparity?"

Lord Sesshomaru stared at her. 'I can't believe she is bringing up such ridiculous nonsense.' "Ridiculous. We've gotten off topic."

"Your brother?"

"Our wedding" said Sesshomaru.

Al thought it best not to push the Inuyasha issue. "Can't someone else plan it? I turned Kagome's help down already."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes bulged at the memory of Kagome's wedding. "Thank the creator" he mumbled. He casually asked "Do you still have the, uh, undergarments from that ridiculous outfit you wore?"

Ms Kensington smiled playfully and said "Yes. They're up in my drawer, right now."

"Really" said the regal lord, trying to be nonchalant.

"Really" said Ms. Kensington.

"Hmh"

"Ya"

Sesshomaru remembered getting an unintentional peek at Ms Kensington's frilly yellow panties that day and decided to get a look at them again after breakfast.

* * *

Totsai dropped by for a visit. Actually he was there to give both Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington a physical. Both wanted to be on top of their game for their wedding. Inuyasha brought Gentaro over to the estate to see the doctor. He would be starting school again soon in the fall and needed his physical. 

Totosai brought with him a long box with two latches. Sesshomaru could smell what it was and told the doctor. "I had ordered this quite a while ago. It's about time you brought it." _  
_

Totosai said "Well, it took longer than I expected."

"It came out as I had hoped?" said Sesshomaru.

"Uh…well…I…I guess we'll see.." said Dr. Totosai nervously.

Sesshomaru became angered by Totosai's shifty behavior. "What do you mean—"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to claw Totosai, Ms. Kensington grabbed her fiancé's arm. She said "Let's just see what he came up with. He's done well in the past."

The couple invited over Inutaisho and Sachem. Dr. Totosai said to Sachem "Here, it's a gift from your father. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but…well…it took me a while to make it."

Sachem accepted the gift with grace and laid the long box across his lap. He popped open the latches. 'It's long, maybe it's an instrument? Like a really long flute or something? I do need to get back to my music, it's been a while since I sat down at a piano' thought Sachem.

Sachem's eyebrows rose as he peered down at a sword. It was long, slender, and definitely Japanese. "Wow, Chichioya. Thank you. It's beautiful" he said, a bit under whelmed. 'This is a lot like the car he gave me. I did learn some Kendo, but I really don't study it now. It's a beautiful sword, but what the hell am I going to do with it? I—wait, what's this smell?' Sachem did a double take looking up at his father and then the sword, then his father. "Chichioya?"

Inutaisho said "Yes, this sword was made from Sesshomaru's fang."

Sachem looked to Inutaisho for more information. His Inupapa said "It must have some magical powers. Hm? Totosai? What's is it's name?"

"Hikiba" said Totosai as he crossed his arms.

"Hikiba? Fire Fang? Or Light Fang?" said Sachem a little unsure if he liked the name or not. Sachem lifted a long item out the box.

"What kind of powers does it have, old man?" asked Inuyasha. Gentaro was fidgety and wanted to touch the new shiny blade.

Totosai's feather's were a bit ruffled by the 'old man' comment, but he continued to speak. Sachem drew the sword from its scabbard and it began to illuminate the room. "It is a sword of light" said Totosai.

"Sword of light, huh? What does that mean?" asked Sachem as he watched misty lights emanate from the blade.

"Can it kill?" asked Sesshomaru.

Everyone was stunned at the bluntness of Sesshomaru's question, however they knew it was what was on his mind considering the nature of his own sword. Totosai said "I do not know the extent of it's powers. It is your fang Sesshomaru, what do you think it can do?" he said seriously.

Inuyasha had to get a stronger grip on Gentaro who was wriggling harder than before and said "I wanna see it! Sachem, can I see it?"

Sachem examined his own grip on the handle and said "You can see it from there." Sachem then ran his eyes along the blade "You want to touch it, which I will not allow. Not until I know what it does."

Once Inuyasha heard that he let the boy walk closer to his cousin and the sword. Inutaisho began to speak about the day Totosai took both his fangs for the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. "You should have seen me, Inuyasha, I was toothless for an entire hour! Hahahaha!"

Sachem's eyes, along with everyone else's were on Inutaisho as Gentaro climbed up on a chair thinking 'So does it cut?' Gentaro reached out and tried to grab the mysterious blade.

Before his fingers touched the metal he fell back when the palm of his hand touched the light. He screeched "AAAAIIIIIIE! Papaaaaaaa!" then Gentaro began to cry.

Sachem quickly put the blade away and apologized. "I'm sorry little guy, I'm sorry. You didn't even touch the blade! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha was quickly at his son's side. "Nah, don't 'pologize none. Gentaro, quit yer squealin'. What were you thinkin'?" Despite Inuyasha's harsh words he held his son to comfort him and took a look at the wound.

The doctor took a look at Gentaro's hand and said "Well, Sesshomaru? Does this answer your question?" Totosai examined and bandaged the boy's hand. "Looks like it was just a warning from the sword."

Inuyasha questioned "A warning?"

"MmHm" said Totosai "Yep, that sword appears to be rather powerful."

Sesshomaru looked rather relieved then said "Hmf".

Ms. Kensington smirked and said what he was thinking with a raised eyebrow. "Would you expect anything less from _Lord Sesshomaru's_ fang?"

Gentaro clung to Totosai's leg and looked up with a look his mother could never refuse. "When do I get my sword, Dr. Totosai?"

The old demon was undeterred by Gentaro's adorable pout. He said "When you learn to keep you hands off the blades of other swords!"

Sachem laughed and Gentaro said "It ain't funny!"

Sachem replied "Yes, yes it is!" He began to laugh harder and grabbed his stomach. The angrier Gentaro got the harder Sachem laughed.

Sachem's laughter turned to a cry of pain and he grabbed his chest. "AH!" Sesshomaru's son fell to the floor. Sachem's vision faded to white and he felt a pain in his all his bones. "Ah!" He tried not to cry out, but the pain that racked his body was too great.

* * *

Kikyo had headed out into the wilderness, followed by her soul collectors when she sensed the defiling of the sacred jewel. When it was purified again she found herself walking up a twisting road in the middle of no where. 

'Dammit' she thought. 'I walked all the way out here for nothing.' She turned around and began to walk back down the road. The road was a long one, but she had the company of her soul collectors whizzing by her head to keep her company.

It wasn't too long before she grew weary and found a shortage of souls in the wilderness. Her soul collectors picked her up and floated a few miles with her in a tangled web of their tails.

After they grew tired she decided to rest by leaning on a nearby tree off the side of the road so she could enjoy the beauty of the night. She gazed up at the sky through the leafy canopy of the trees. The cool breeze of the night flitted through her robes. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. It was a truly awe inspiring sight. Her last thought before she fell asleep was 'I really need to buy a car.'

* * *

Author's Note: Hello? Are you there? Yoohooo...  
**Listersgirl**: I enjoyed your preview. Where's your story? CLAMOUR CLAMOUR! I can't wait until "**A Sesshomaru Story**" is up on this site! Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Such a goodie.  
**Kyuuketsuikisan**: PMK equals **P**eace**M**aker**K**urogane. I'm glad you found this chappie funny. I chuckled a little myself, not as much as when I read your story(The Dreaded Dance Floor), but thanks .  
**Rin's** **Faith**: Your story, The Chosen One,is super! I think its really well written and pretty unique. 

There are so many good stories that don't have enough reviews. I just don't get it. When I read something that I like I want to tell the author. I'm losing more and more reviewers each day! I hope there isn't some kind of reviewer-eating monsters out there or anything. That would suck. (I just see someone finishing up a chapter of mine. 'Hm, I should leave a review about that mean old Naraku!' They click the Submit Review button and BLAM! the monitor on their desk gains life, leaps up and swallows their head!)

Well, if your head hasn't been swallowed by the monitor monster please Review. There's more story on the way!


	12. Face Shifters and Demon Blood

Chapter 12: Face Shifters and Demon Blood - This is a NEW CHAPTER - I just messed up the name of the last one.

* * *

"It's hot for this time of year, boys" said Kouga as he wiped the sweat from his brow. After the untimely demise of their newfound religion, Partyism, the demon wolf tribe found they needed new jobs. They went into demolition and construction. 

That particular day the wolf demons were driving to a site they had been working on; an old house that was falling in on itself. This house also happened to be in the same neighborhood as Naraku's estate and the Inu-clan's homes.

Kouga emerged from the heavy duty truck first then was followed by Ginta and Hakkaku. As Kouga shifted his hard hat with his thick gloved hand he said "K, boys lets get ta that house!"

The three wolf demons, wearing their traditional furs, yellow vests, and hard hats, crossed into the wood just off the side of the road. Kouga gasped as he looked down. "Kagome?" he said. He rushed towards the woman lying in the brush. 'What's Kagome doin' in the woods like this? If it was that dog boy, why I'll..'

Kouga and his two faithful servants ran towards the woman lying under the tree. She stirred and sent her scent wafting towards the wolf demons. Kouga stopped in his tracks when he realized it wasn't Kagome "Ah, damn. Never mind boys. It's some other chick." Kouga was turning away and took one last glance at the woman and noticed, with surprise that she looked just like Kagome. "Hey woman!" he called.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She said "Yes, stranger, what is it?"

"What's yer name, and why do you look like my Kagome?" said Kouga.

"I am the priestess Kikyo, LLM."

"LLM?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yes, I'm a lawyer" she said as she stood and brushed off her red hakama.

Kouga realized he was wasting time on details. He shook his head and said "Whatever, did you steal Kagome's face!" he yelled pointing at her.

Kikyo was insulted and jerked her chin. "Are you accusing me of being Onigumo? Why I never...!"

Kouga wagged his finger back and forth. "I'll steal it back from you if you don't explain yerself!"

Ginta and Hakkaku tried to calm their leader down. Ginta stepped forward and put his hand on Kouga's shoulder. "Hey, boss, maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"NO! There's no way!" snapped Kouga. He looked back at the eerie woman. "Hey…do I know you?"

"You use to deliver my mail" she said dryly.

Kouga looked at the sky and squinted "Oooooooh yeah…" He thought back to his old days at western financial and sighed. "I'm glad I'm out here in the open now. Fresh air, smashin' things. Yeah." He looked back at Kikyo and said accusingly "Stop tryin' to distract me! I'm gonna steal yer face back for Kagome! She may not be my woman, but I can at least do this much for her!"

He took off and started to chase Kikyo who turned and ran for her life. As she snapped branches aside with her wide white sleeves she searched the leafy woods for her soul collectors. They were nowhere to be found.

She looked over her shoulder at the rabid wolf demon and wondered where Inuyasha was and why he wasn't saving her. 'Again! He's left me to a barbarian!' Kikyo thought back to the day of Inuyasha's wedding. 'I was supposed to marry Inuyasha! ME! Not that wench Kagome! Then he left me to Onigumo's depraved lusting! When I track him down, Inuyasha and I truly need to talk about the priorities in our relationship!'

Of course, Inuyasha was not very far away, but he was totally ignorant of Kikyo or that she assumed they had a secret love relationship. However, he was totally unaware Kikyo or Kouga was around. Inuyasha was more concerned about his nephew, Sachem.

* * *

The next thing Sachem knew he was lying on the floor looking up at his father who was tapping his face. "Sachem?" he said calmly. "Sachem. Wake up." Sesshomaru would have left the boy to wake on his own, but his mother was worried. She could not sense her son's vitals like his father could. He knew Sachem would wake up, but he was worried since he didn't know what caused his son's sudden collapse. 

"Shit, Chichioya, Shit" was all Sachem said.

His father reprimanded him by saying "There is no need for vulgarities."

"The pain, Chichioya, the pain" said Sachem out of breath and weak as a new born pup. "It was unbearable. Tremendous."

Gentaro stepped forward "What was it?"

Sachem said from his place on the floor "Like lightning through my bones, all of them. I've heard you have three in your ears, but now I know it's true."

Sachem stood under his own power and Al asked the doctor "Was it the sword?"

"I don't believe so" said Totosai with confidence. Totosai took a look at Sachem and noticed some differences from the last time he saw the boy. He took a blood sample and sniffed the vial. "Sesshomaru come here." The taiyoukai walked over to the doctor. "Smell this" asked Totosai. "Tell me what you smell."

Totosai held open the vile for Sesshomaru to sniff. The family watched. Totosai explained "You've got a keen sense of smell, sharper than anyone else in your family. What do you smell?"

Sesshomaru had seen the vile fill up with his son's blood and knew this was not a trick. "It's…" he wafted the sample again "it's demon blood."

Alicia said "He _is_ half."

"No, his blood has lost it's human scent. His blood is that of a full fledged demon" said Sesshomaru dazed.

Totosai nodded "Yes."

Sesshomaru was suspicious and wary. "That's ridiculous."

"I know not why, but you yourself have noted the boy has less need for food and sleep. He's changing" said Totosai.

Inuyasha did not start out less demonic, nor did his demon blood change its balance. Al and everyone else in the room realized Sachem, was indeed becoming more demonic.

Sachem asked "But what could just change my body over like that?" Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the room to ponder this. He stroked his chin with his claws and knitted his brow. Al noticed he kept his back to everyone.

"Not a lot of things. Hell, nothing I can think of" said the doctor.

Sesshomaru said "Can it be reversed?" and drew the attention from everyone. They were surprised he would ask something like that.

Sachem thought 'Why would he want to _reverse_ this effect? I would think he would want to accelerate it!'

Totosai replied to Sesshomaru "I don't know what's causing it. I will have to examine the boy."

The next day Sachem was examined head to toe. He was scanned, poked, prodded and shown videos of his insides. Totosai took more blood samples, and other fluids, to do a check on any changes that may have taken place on a molecular level.

The family sat waiting around the table on the veranda waiting for the results. They all ate, except for Sesshomaru and Sachem's appetite was still very light. He pushed the food around his plate, but did not eat anything.

Inuyasha and Gentaro were there asking about Sachem's sword. Gentaro was eager to learn about Sachem's new fang.

"Have you used it yet? Does it have any more special powers?"

Sachem was distracted by his health issues and it showed in his voice. "I, uh, I'm not sure Gentaro. I haven't'…used it yet."

Sachem pushed his potato salad around and was disgusted by the sound of it. 'Everything is so loud!"

"Hey Sachem?" asked Gentaro.

Sachem was now more aware of the scratchiness of the boy's voice than ever and empathized with Sesshomaru's desire for distance from the tyke. "Yes?" he asked turning his head away. 'How does Chichioya handle all these sounds?'

"What's yer sword made of?" asked Gentaro.

Sachem's patience was running thin and his elders heard it in his voice. "Our blades" intervened Sesshomaru "are made from your grandfather's fangs. Sachem's is made from my own."

After Sachem heard it he realized what it was that was changing him. Sachem asked , suddenly interested "Do you mean that literally Chichioya?"

"Yes…?" said the taiyoukai.

"Don't you see?" asked Sachem. The three other demons looked at each other then back at Sachem. He replied to their looks. "The chip of the Tetsusaiga! It's in my chest! It's taking me over! It's what's changing me!"

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open a tad when he realized his son was right. He remembered Sachem gripping his chest where Inutaisho had inserted, rather brutally, the chip from the Tetsusaiga.

"Chichioya?" said Sachem.

Sesshomaru came back to the present in time to see Sachem run back into the house. Sachem found Totosai pouring over some test tubes and shared his suspicions.

The doctor compared Inutaisho's and Sachem's blood. He then did a bone scan to compare their molecular structure. "That's it. The chip of the Tetsusaiga in your chest is what's causing your transformation" said Totosai. Sesshomaru asked "Isn't it supposed to prevent his transformation?"

"In this case it's melded with Sachem's bones. Since bones, or the bone marrow inside them, are where blood cells are produced it's changed his blood as well."

Alicia stepped forward and put a concerned hand on Sachem's Shoulder. "Well, what about the rest of him?

"All his organs and flesh are still human…for now."

"Again, I ask, can we reverse the effects?" asked Sesshomaru.

Totosai said "Ohoohoohoo this is extremely risky! To remove the chip is not enough. We would have replace everything it's taken over."

Sesshomaru said "There are plenty of prosthetics available. Why can't you just—"

"CHICHIOYA!" said Sachem, a little louder than he expected. The thought of replacing every bone in Sachem's body was a lot less appealing than becoming a full fledged demon. He then shifted his attention to Totosai. "Is there any way to halt the process?"

"I'm assuming we could try and remove the Tetsusaiga chip, but that would throw you into the darkness of rabid insanity. Your father told me about why you have the Tetsusaiga chip in your chest. It, like the sword it comes from, keeps your demon nature in check. If we removed it, well, you would run the risk of…"

Sachem nodded solemnly "I see."

Sesshomaru remembered his son's rabid state and shuttered. Totosai said "He needs the Tetsusaiga chip, it is now part of him. His organs cannot support his bones and blood without it. Don't worry Sachem the pain you are now experiencing will be a mere phantom of the past when the transformation is complete."

Sachem was left with his father in the examination room. Sachem smiled and said "Well, I guess this is good news for you. I'll be a full fledged demon, even with a human mother."

"Don't be ridiculous" snapped Sesshomaru. Sachem's forced smile faded Sesshomaru continued "This will be difficult for you. Losing your humanity will hurt."

Sachem stretched out his legs and looked at his feet, trying to see if he could spot a difference. Inutaisho popped his head in the room "Helooooo"

Sachem tossed a careless glance over his shoulder "Hey Inupapa!"

The grandfather came in and hugged his grandson. "Congratulations boy! You will stand among your father, and I in the ranks of the immortal!" Sachem chuckled and said "I've got a long way before I'll be 100 Inupapa."

"HAhaaaa!" Inutaisho noticed Sesshomaru looking glum. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? You're going to have a demon son to carry on your magnificent legacy!"

"Yeah Chichioya, I'll be what you've always wanted" Sachem knitted his brow in concern "Right?"

Sesshomaru asked angered "Does no one else see?"

"What?" asked Inutaisho.

"Sachem will no longer be Sachem. He has an enormous vulnerability now!"

The two others did no comprehend. Sesshomaru said "If he chip is somehow removed he will be lost forever. His body cannot handle it's own blood! We must keep this a secret or he will surely be felled by his enemies…" Sesshomaru ran a carefully manicured clawed hand nervously through his hair and turned away. He muttered "My enemies."

Inutaisho said "Look Sesshomaru, worrying about it won't—"

Sesshomaru swung around with red eyes and cut off his father by yelling "DAMN YOU CHICHIOYA! DAMN YOU TO HELL! YOU ARE ALWAYS RUINING MY LIFE!" Sesshomaru attempted to control himself and turned away again. "Always…"

Sachem wanted to comfort his father somehow, but felt utterly powerless with the only words he had in his head. "Chichioya?" Sesshomaru ignored Sachem. "I'll be alright.

Inutaisho said calmly "Surely he will not die Sesshomaru."

"No." Sesshomaru looked at his son "He will suffer a much more gruesome fate."

* * *

Meno sat bored in his office. He heard of Lord Sesshomaru's and Ms. Kensington's engagement along with the rest of the world. "Damn those spies. They're worthless! I need them to tell me things like this before the rest of the world finds out." He stood looking out of his office windows tapping his chin with a delicate finger. 

As Meno spoke out loud to his Pomeranian, who had his own chair in the office, he said "Ah-HAH! This means he'll be going on a honeymoon! He'll leave his precious estate all alone." Meno spun around and pointed at the dog "That boy of his will no doubt be left in charge!"

Meno then crouched next to the chair the dog was on and pet the little fluff ball. "I hear Sachem is rather shrewd, but still a pup. Hm…what can I do…I'll have to ask my spy to investigate further while the father is away."

Meno grinned to himself and chuckled to his dog. "You know the saying Mr. Fluffers, When the dog is away the…wait…no…When the…" When Meno realized he had gotten the saying wrong he settled for "We'll do some bad stuff when Sesshomaru is away!" and continued to laugh.

* * *

**Listersgirl & Bakura'sGirll88** - Thank you! Thank the heavens that the monitor monster didn't get you guys! I was worried! We'll have to have a vigil for the other reviewers. Burn some incense, say some prayers, light a candle. Maybe if we have a séance then they can leave spooooooky ghost reviews! 

Thank you for your reviews! I've got new direction for this story and feel I'm gaining momentum on the ending! Woooohooo! Do'nt worry there's plenty more to this story and it doesnt look like it's ending any time soon. If you have any requests (i.e. More Naked Bishies, etc) feel free to tell me. Sesshomaru's bachelor party _is_ coming up...


	13. Ichiriki Vegas Puke

Chapter 13 --Author's Note: So you guys know, chappie 11 & chappie 12 switched titles. Go make sure you're up to date on the newest posts before you move on. You might get confused.

* * *

Inuyasha put the word out to his covert operatives that he was looking to recruit for a special mission. The nature of the mission was only described as life threatening, but did come with the rewards of glory and fame. There was only room for seven operatives and they had to prove their unit leader, Inuyasha, they were capable of handling themselves in life threatening situations. 

Inuyasha had narrowed it down to several men. They were named Bankotsu, Jakotsu Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. Inuyasha noted that their names were similar and mentioned it during their first training session. He found that they had worked together before and went by the name The Band of Seven.

There was a hidden level in the Western Financial building that was a hangover from the days of the DDL. It was here that Inuyasha met with his new operatives. All seven men lined up shoulder to shoulder along the wall of the training room. The room was covered in blue mats and used fluorescent lighting.

Inuyasha took them all in and categorized them. 'I got quite a group here. Bankoutsu 'n Renkotsu are the brains, while Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu are the brawn. Suikotsu and Jakotsu seem to be like, I-uh-know, henchman, and that Mukotsu has got skills when it comes to poisons 'n stuff.' "K!" said Inuyasha. "We're here cuz there's a problem. We gotta fix that problem."

Renkotsu piped up and asked "Captain? What is this problem? We are all ready and willing to pledge our lives for this cause, yet we do not yet know what the cause is, only that it pertains to the safety to all demon kind.

"That's right, Renkotsu. It does. The problem, is called Naraku." Inuyasha debriefed them on the situation and on their roles in the operation. "We don't know when we'll be striking, but we've gotta keep on our toes. He's one bad ass mother fucker."

Inuyasha was shocked to hear his wife's voice scream out "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the mats in front of his men. His pride as captain hurt more than anything. When he sat up he gripped the beads that still hung around his neck. "Grrrrrr-huh?" he said when he felt a hand on the top of his head.

Inuyasha looked up at a stern faced Kagome, and Gentaro hiding behind her legs. "Inuyasha! I'm shocked at you! How could you swear so much? AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR SON!"

"I, I, I—" stuttered Inuyasha.

Alicia walked up behind Kagome and said "Jeez girl, that was harsh. Hey Inuyasha. I was just going to drop by and offer my services, but I see you've got a full house here." Alicia scanned the group and saw Jackotsu amongst them. "Hey," she said to Jackotsu "Do I know you?"

Jackotsu, never a fan of women, replied "No, wench. I don't think so."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and snapped "Jackotsu! You watch yer mouth! That's gonna be the future Lady Sesshomaru!"

Alicia was a bit irritated. "That aside" she said "You had better watch it because I can kick your ass, demon boy/girl…whatever."

Jackotsu stuck his nose up in the air and said "Huh. I'd like to see that."

Alicia stepped forward and Kagome grabbed her arm. "Not right now. He's gotta fight Naraku."

Inuyasha got to his feet and said "Yeah, we don't need him in traction er nothin'. You keep those killin' hands to yerself, Kensington…fer now anyway. I might just call on you later though."

Alicia smiled and said "I guess you're right. You know where to find me if you need me." As Kagome and Alicia left Al said "I think I'm going to keep my name. I don't' like being known as _Sesshomaru's_ _wife_."

"I can see that. You'll always be Ms. Kensington to him" said Kagome.

"Yeah" smiled Al, thinking of the day they met. She recalled when he gave her that name. The fact that Alicia Kensington wasn't even her real name was a special secret that Al and Sesshomaru shared. Al smirked at Kagome's comment and they headed home.

* * *

Later that day Sesshomaru sat at his desk signing some documents and passed them on to his secretary. Sachem stood before his father with his hands in his suit pockets. The ogress secretary, horns and fangs, gave Sachem the creeps. The boy thought 'Well, at least we know he's not cheating on mom with that thing.' "Well, Chichioya? I know we can't surprise you so I figured I'd ask what you would like to do for your bachelor party." 

Sesshomaru finished writing on his holo-computer and closed the files. He then opened up his holo palm pilot and began to sort, switch, and read the information he had requested.

Inuyasha dropped by and loosened his already loose tie then plopped himself down into one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's large desk.

The demon lord looked at his half brother with distaste and Sachem too was irritated. 'Uncle didn't even ask if he could come in, and he just sat down without invitation.' Sachem's irritation faded to humor when he saw the look on his father's face.

Sachem found that Inuyasha, who was currently inspecting something he picked out of his ear with his pinky, was too funny to look at in comparison with the pristine attire and formal attitude of Lord Sesshomaru.

The two older demons looked at Sachem with confusion and Inuyasha dismissed it with a twitch of his ear. Sachem's father then motioned for him to sit down. "Please Sachem, sit."

Inuyasha asked "So what're the men doin', ya know, for the pre-wedding shin-dig?"

Sesshomaru sat back and clasped his hands. "I'm not sure."

"Wanna go to that itchy rib place? If we go there, I gotta take Miroku 'long. Oyaji too That was fun from what I remember" said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?" asked Sachem.

Sesshomaru said "Do you mean the Ichiriki?"

Inuyasha sat up somewhat and said "Oh, yeah, that's the place."

Sachem knew about the famous geisha house and was all for it. He looked at his father and said "The Ichi Riki? THE Ichi Riki? The famous Ichi Riki tea house? The Ichi Riki Teahouse that's invitation only?" He turned to Inuyasha and said "The Ichi Riki? WE can go there? But…" Inuyasha adjusted his crotch, 'Quite a feat to do so when your sitting down' thought Sachem.

Inuyasha said as he adjusted himself "Yeah. Yer father's one a them guys who can go when he wants."

On Sachem's face was a clear look of surprise. "Really?" he looked at his father.

Sesshomaru said "Yes. I believe they would welcome you as well Sachem. I take it that this idea agrees with you?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely" said Sachem.

The pup looked at his uncle Inuyasha who said "It's yer father's party."

Sachem looked hopefully up at his father. Sesshomaru said "Yes of course I want to go. I enjoy it."

Sachem jerked his elbow back and an undignified "YES!" popped out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru picked up his palm pilot pointer and inspected the tip of it then gave Sachem a sly look. "Perhaps there's somewhere in New York you would like to visit?"

"New York?" blurted Sachem, surprised.

Inuyasha began to pick his teeth "Yeah, with yer dad's super-duper speedy jet thing the world's our oyster. It's pretty cool. It's got a bar, so we won't lose our buz on the flight." Inuyasha finished working on his teeth and leaned forward on his elbows. "You knew 'bout that airline yer dad bought right? It's mostly private jets and cargo planes. Not really like a commercial airline."

"Yes" he looked at his father and said "I believe we were speaking about this over dinner the other night." Sachem was unsure how much anyone knew about the DDL. His father explained it the night after Naraku's last episode of trouble. After dissolving the DDL Western Financial was left with a great deal of artillery, takes, and planes. Sesshomaru bought this equipment with his own private money and the planes were converted for the Western Lands Airline.

Sesshomaru said "It's alright. You're uncle was the, uh, project leader of it all you know."

"Hey!" said Inuyasha. "It's a secret! You know it shouldn't get out neither. The DDL will be building up our forces again if Naraku slips through our fingers."

Sesshomaru slammed a hand down on his desk and a blue light instantly covered the walls, ceiling, floor, and windows. The light eliminated any buts and or possible spy technology and sealed off the room from intruders. The light completely sealed the room. "Inuyasha, speaking of secrecy you must be careful. This room may be bugged." The slam on his desk was a bit more than what was required to press the button for his sealing light, but he was angered at Inuyasha's sloppiness. He pressed the invisible panel on his desk again and the light disappeared. "Fine. It is decided" said Sesshomaru. "The Ichi Riki Teahouse again, and then my son's home turf. We will adjust our plans if need be."

Three days later Inutaisho, Jakan, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sachem and Miroku.

woke up in Las Vegas.

Before Miroku opened his hung over eyes he heard Inutaisho singing in the shower in a grand tenor voice, "LET'S GET PHYSICAL, PHYSICAL, I WANNA GET PHYSICAL, LET'S GET PHYSICAL! LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY TALK, YOUR BODY TALK, LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY TALK! HAHAHAHA!"

Miroku stirred first and found his head and hand resting on a long shapely leg. The first thing he thought of was his beautiful wife and children at home. Then he thought of the weight of Sango's Hiraikotsu coming down on his head. 'SANGO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?' he thought. Miroku bolted up in a panic and followed the long limb up to a pair of red boxers and finally Sachem's perplexed face.

Both confused men were startled when they heard Sesshomaru's buttery voice say "Sachem this is why it is better not to sleep. It may be tempting when imbibing alcohol, however the feeling passes." Lord Sesshomaru sat fully dressed in a brand new grey suit with a glass of orange juice and several news papers on the table in front of him. Sachem sat up and looked around at the suite they were in.

Sachem noticed a purple feather boa around his arm and his tongue felt like a fuzzy caterpillar. He saw Inuyasha walking outside the bathroom for his turn in the shower. Sachem went to stand and felt the room spin. "Am I still drunk?" he asked in a scratchy voice."

Lord Sesshomaru responded between his orange juice sips "Perhaps. You did ingest demon proof liquor last night."

Sachem staggered over to the bathroom and felt a great urgency over come him. Sachem banged open the bathroom door, Inuyasha screamed "HEY! I'M NEXT YOU—" then Inuyasha's words were cut off by the sound of Sachem's vomiting.

After Sachem finished retching he sat back on his feet and hugged the toilet. He tried to catch his breath. He hung his head in the toilet readying himself for another round of hurling. "uuuuuuuh."

Inuyasha stepped forward aghast at the violence with which Sachem's stomach emptied itself. Sachem's voice echoed in the toilet bowel. He spat and asked "What did I do last night?"

"Lot's a stuff" said Inuyasha standing behind him. Inutaisho ceased his singing as he finished up his shower.

"Uncle, I'm serious" said Sachem, his voice too loud for his own ears.

"To be honest you'll have to ask yer dad. After you 'n him went backstage with those leggy show girls Oyaji, Miroku and me went to hit the tables."

Sachem heard the shower door scrape open and he instinctively moved away from the sound. He lifted his head out of the bowl and came face to face with Inupapas genitals. The surprise was too much for Sachem's stomach and he puked again.

Inupapa looked up at Inuyasha and said "I knew I am older, but my body has not deteriorated that badly. Right?"

* * *

Two hours later, Sachem's demon blood mercifully kicked in and helped him recover. Miroku was not as lucky and ended hugging the toilet most of the day. 

Sachem dressed casually and noticed Jakan sitting on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. Sachem took a seat across form his father and picked up one of the newspapers his father had read through. "Did you read all the business sections of these papers Chichioya?"

"No" said Sesshomaru. "I read all of these sections of these papers."

"When?" asked his son.

"While you were sleeping. It is important to stay on top of political, economic, and cultural events. They all affect the financial world. I must stay abreast of world events."

"But so much?" said Sachem as he thumbed through the pages in the newspaper pile.

"I want my firm to be the best" said Sesshomaru. Jakan skittered off to fiddle with some data pads in another room of the suite.

Sachem leaned in on his elbows genuinely interested in his father's job. Sesshomaru looked up at the young man and decided now was a better time than any to begin grooming his son. They spoke most of the afternoon about the news, about Sesshomaru's personal philosophies about how to run his various businesses, and about the DDL.

* * *

Naraku rolled over in his bed and found Yura lying next to him fast asleep. He brushed her short silky hair out of her face and touched her bottom lip with his finger. An evil smile crossed his lips. He knew no other kind of smile. 

Yura blinked her eyes open and said "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" he said dropping his hands into the violet sheets. He rolled on top of her and said "After our morning fuck we can eat breakfast." Narkaku pushed himself up on his hands so his Yura Yum Yum could admire his abs.

"No! I'm hungry now!" she said. Yura then slid her tiny feet up and rested them on Naraku's chest. She pushed with all her might and flipped Naraku off the bed and onto the floor. She stood up and pointed at him with a hand on her hip. She scolded him as he rubbed his sore spots. "I lovie wuvie you Nakie-pooh, but don't come between me and my food!"

"Mrghf. What if you had a child, Yura yummy? Hm? Would it come between you and food?"

She rested a finger on her cheek while she thought. "Hmmmmm." Naraku stood and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. She said "Um. I don't know."

Naraku began to stroke her skin and said "Why don't we find out Yummy. Hm?"

"You mean…" she said with bright eyes.

He nodded.

"Me? A Mommy?" she asked looking off into the distance with images of motherhood running through her mind. "Can't you just see it Nakie-pooh? Me a Mommy?"

Naraku began to suck her bare nipple "Mmmmm. Yes Yura Yum Yum. You'll be a yummy mummy. Hm hmhmhm."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For more info on the ichiriki go to http/ www.yamasa. org/japan/english/destinations/Kyoto/ichirikiochaya.html 

**Listersgirl**: You review everything! You're awesome! You take time for those reviews too! Many thanks!

**Bakura's Girl88** - Listersgirl asked the same thing about Alicia a while back. To be honest, I try not to describe her in too much detail on purpose. I had the intention of getting readers to picture their own Alicia. THe first couple of chapters in the saga (waaaaaaaay back in Sesshomary & Comrades Part I) I based the character loosely, very loosely on myself. She soon took on a life of her own and honestly I have no idea what she looks like. I wanted the girls reading to be able, if they wanted, to see themselves as Al.

There are some things to consider. She's not as tall as Sesshomaru. She's got to beable to hide in crevasses and small spots.Also, she's a professional, practical, probablyusesminimal make up and simple hair- except for special occasions. She's pretty athletic, considering her training, but she alsohas to be svelt for her covert work. As for coloring...? I never said. She's American, and in this giant melting pot of a country, someone's ethnic origins could be as varried as...uh...something that varies a lot. Go ahead and draw your Alicia! I'd love to see what you come up with!

You too Listersgirl and anyone else itching to draw! Show me whatchu got!

For the rest of you...I know i said I'd post it all, but I really am not getting the response I am looking for. If you don't have time to read it or to review it there's no reason for me to post it. So I'm going to introduce Naraku here to speak on my behalf...

"Muhooohuhwhahahahaha! This chapter must gain 10 reviews or else you'll never read about your precious Sesshomaru or Sachem again. The Lady Kagewaki has a variety of projects with which she may entertain. If this project is of no interest to anyone, I will keep her in my castle to absoarb her author powers! However, if 10 reviews make it up, I believe Inuyasha or his brother, Sesshomaru,will come to rescue her. But I am fairly confident they will not."

...Uh...okay...I was not informed of this - I thought he'd just say 'she won't write more' but hey he's Naraku! So 10 reviews or no more story! Its not a threat, but ya know. I got stuff to do, you got stuff to do...we all got stuff to do...so why waste time?


	14. Bachelor Party Blues

In the darkened woods around the Sesshomaru estate Kikyo was still being chased by Kouga. She stood with her back against a large tree catching her breath. 'I will not have my face stolen! I will not have my face stolen by that wolf demon!'

"Hey! Kagome-face-stealer? Where are youuuuu? I can smell ya! Ya can't hide from me!" yelled Kouga into the starry night.

* * *

Sesshomaru and his bachelor party returned to Japan and went straight to Crescent as servants took their luggage to their respective homes. The club was a hip as it ever was and still drew the most beautiful crowd around. Sachem found himself intrigued by yet another investment of his father's. 

The party was led up the marble staircase to the private room with a balcony overlooking the dance floor below. Sachem noticed the incredibly sexy bartender who had already poured out their drinks.

Inuyasha drank too much and thought he saw an old friend down on the dance floor. Sachem was drinking in moderation this evening and quickly found he was the only sober one in attendance. Inutaisho was enjoying watching the women with Miroku when Miroku's cell phone rang. It was Sango and she was worried sick. Miroku said his goodbyes and left for home.

Inutaisho hung over the balcony waving to the beauties in the crowd. He invited a couple up to the balcony and weaved his charming magic. They fluttered about him and drank the drinks he gave them "I'm a secret agent you know" he said, gaining their interest.

"Really?" asked a particularly dense woman. "Like, can you get me into Hollywood and stuff?"

"No…" said Inutaisho a little confused. "I'm not **that** kind of agent. Perhaps Sesshomaru there can help you. He knows lots of people. This is his bachelor party! It's one of his last nights of freedom! HaHAAAA!"

The girls giggled and gave their congratulations. Sesshomaru did not respond. He merely sat at the bar staring into his drink. The sound of the girls giggling was getting on his nerves. _Inutaisho_ was getting on his nerves.

"Hey, Yuka, I think that's Eri down there!" said one of the girls and they went back down to meet their friend.

Sachem left to check on Inuyasha who was hugging everyone he saw. Inuyasha yelling "My-brotherzzzz gettin' maaaaarried! HAahahhahaaa" could be heard all over the club.

Inutaisho looked over the balcony down at his younger son and older grandson. "I hope he is alright"

"You worry too much about Inuyasha. With you worrying he'll be fine" said Sesshomaru. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and realized his son was drunk. Really drunk. "You've always favored him, why?" ask a bleary eyed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his bottle of liquor and slid it off the bar. It dangled in his hand as he turned to face his father. "Why? Why do you favor him?"

Inutaisho prepared himself for drunken talk with Sesshomaru. "I do not."

"Yes! Yes you DO!" insisted Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho was trying to stay in control of the situation. "This is not the time nor the—"

Sesshomaru ticked off the list of bitter memories he had. "You _married_ his mother, you gave him the _good_ sword, you did what you could to save _them_ when _they_ were in danger! You died for them!"

Inuyasha and Sachem arrived in the doorway, but did not want to intrude on the confrontation.

"Now, Sesshomaru, you are talking nonsense" said Inutaisho trying to play dad.

"Nonsense?" asked Sesshomaru with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, and I will not tolerate—"Inutaisho was cut off by an incensed Sesshomaru.

"You will tolerate it! You owe me that much!"

"Owe you?" said Inutaisho insulted. A father would never owe his son anything. It is always the other way around.

"Yes!" said Sesshomaru demandingly.

"For what?" Inutaisho was not expecting as strong an answer as he got.

"For killing my mother!" said Sesshomaru bluntly.

"You should not spout such lies!" said Inutaisho angrily. It was not an anger Sachem was accustomed to. His Inupapa had put his foot down in the past over his son's quarreling, but Sachem did not recognize this anger. It was fierce.

Inuyasha said "Oyaji"

Inutaisho immediately lightened his mood. "Oh, Inuyasha and Sachem have come back."

"Fine! Let them hear" said Sesshomaru

"You are drunk!" yelled Inutaisho.

"Yes I am! I may be drunk tonight but," Sesshomaru took another swig of his bottle "but I remember when she died! I know it was not seppuku!"

Inutaisho said "I will no longer listen!"

"I will!" said Sachem stepping forward. "Tell me father. What happened?" Sachem knew that this was part of the large burden Sesshomaru carried. His mother was murdered and no one cared to hear. "Tell me."

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "It had gotten around court that Inutaisho had indeed fathered a son, however…" Sesshomaru took a drink "it was not a by his wife. It was by his whore."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and his mouth formed a frown.

Sesshomaru continued. "I remember the night father. You sent Teichou Roiyaru. You sent him to her that night. You gave instructions for her to _entertain_ him, afterwards he murdered her."

"Why would I do such a thing?" said Inutaisho, not as perplexed as he should have been.

"You wanted to erase us. Your legitimate wife was expecting. You didn't want any thing to contest her child's right to rule. I was to be killed next; however you needed to keep these things quiet. You didn't' want such a blood thirsty reputation. You spread the lie of seppuku and took me to your home. It would have been easy for you to take care of me there. You assumed I was weak like my mother. When my mother's attendants found out about her death they came to my room. They told me. I ran to see her."

Sesshomaru's boyhood memories came flooding back.

_As a boy Sesshomaru ran out of his bedroom and through his mother's apartments. The sound of his breath was heavy in his own ears. "Mother….mother!" Inutaisho's other harem ladies and Sesshomaru's mother's attendants ran after him._

"I saw him father! I saw him!" yelled Sesshomaru over the thudding base of the nightclub.

"I know not of what you speak" said Inutaisho.

Smashing his bottle on the floor Sesshomaru yelled "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He looked down at the shattered glass.

Sesshomaru's flashbulb memories of the night continued. His little boy voice screeched "_Mother!" _Sesshomaru remembered feeling the two of Inutaisho's harem ladies grabbing him.

Staring at his new shoes in the present Sesshomaru told the other men "They told me 'She has gone to heaven. She has committed seppuku to give you a better life...' But she did not! Those were not the wounds of seppuku."

Sesshomaru shut his eyes as he was assaulted by more memories._ 'Motherrr!' he had shrieked. Sesshomaru recalled the cold stone floor beneath his small bare feet. He reached out towards his mother's room and saw someone lurking in the darkness there. He could smell her blood. _

"I saw Roiyaru and his bloodied sword as I…as I was constrained by those women's arms. He saw me and looked into my eyes! I KNOW HE MURDERED HER! Then you took me into your home with the same plan for me."

Inutaisho knew he had been found out. He could no longer deny his youthful bloodlust so he stayed silent.

Sesshomaru continued, more calmly than before, to tell his tale.

"You didn't think I had the power to fight back. Then your wife lost her child. The court naturally assumed you would take me under your wing in grief."

"I did" replied the old dog general.

"You continually tried to erase me" said Sesshomaru looking out over the balcony.

Inutaisho said with confidence "Now you are not making any sense."

"When we went hunting you would leave me in the forest. Then there was that time you left me unattended in the dragon stables. You sent me to China as an emissary! You thought they would send back my head in a box."

"No, I had confidence in you!" argued Inutaisho.

"I was twelve!" said Sesshomaru sending a clear message that he had gathered enough evidence to rightfully challenge his father.

"And well versed in politics already" said Inutaisho lamely.

"I was lucky that Meno was there to meet me. _Anyone_ could talk circles around such a dolt. Why father? Why was I not good enough? Why was he" Sesshomaru pointed at Inuyasha "worth saving? Why was a half breed mutt worth so much to you! At least I was a full demon!"

Inuyasha growled and Sachem held him back.

Sesshomaru continued to rant "Why save him and kill me?"

Sachem said "Why kill me Chichioya?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his son and said "That is completely different."

Sachem said calmly "No, it is not."

Sesshomaru said "I never attempted to take your life, boy."

"No, just threaten me. You just look at me with shame in your eyes. I know. I can see it. Now I understand: How can you accept me when your father couldn't accept you? I've heard stories about how thirsty for power you were. I suspect that the brutal times that Inupapa lived through forced him to make decisions he regrets. Try to understand Chichioya."

Sesshomaru leaned back on his bar stool "You wouldn't be so clear headed if I killed _your_ mother."

"No. I would kill you as fast as I could" said Sachem without hesitation. He said it in such a casual and cool manner that Inuyasha got chills from hearing it. Or maybe it was because Inuyasha was drenched with sweat and standing under an air conditioning vent.

Sachem somehow took control of the situation and knew he had the power. He said "It's time to go home."

* * *

During the limo ride home no one spoke. Sesshomaru covered his eyes with his hand and sat in a most undignified slouching manner. Sachem couldn't help but wonder what fueled Sesshomaru's anger, and now he understood another part of the puzzle. The thought of the demon doing in his own mother burned Sachem into a fury and he could sympathize with Sesshomaru. His father's anger ran deep, and now he knew why. 'I wonder if my mother knows. Probably. She knows him better than anyone.'

* * *

They returned to the estate after having deposited Inutaisho and Inuyasha at their own dwellings. Sachem helped his father up the steps and into the house. "You are my good sons he says. Pffft. Leave me here" said Sesshomaru sitting himself in a chair. 

"No, Chichioya you need to come upstairs and go to sleep" insisted Sachem, gently.

"I never sleep" said his father grumpily.

"You should tonight" countered Sachem.

"No, I have dreams" said Sesshomaru as he stood with the help of his son.

"What's so bad about that? Dream about your wedding, my mom, or heh heh, I wouldn't blame you if you dreamt about that bartender. She was gorgeous" smiled Sachem.

His father was not amused. "Nightmares, boy. Nightmares." Sachem helped his father stand. He carefully aided his father up the stairs. "Your mother…."

"Yes Chidhioya?" asked Sachem, with his father's limp arm around his shoulder.

"Where is she?" he asked his son.

"She's in bed Chichioya" he said, trying to coordinate their bodies up the steps.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Sesshomaru said "Bring me there. She eases my nightmares." Sesshomaru tossed a blood shot glance at his son then back down the hall. "You too."

Sachem half smiled and continued dragging his alcohol limp father down the hall. When he creaked open the suite door Sesshomaru yelled "Ms. Kensington? Ms. Kensington!"

"Chichioya! Sh!" said Sachem.

Al sat up in bed "Sir? What's wrong? I didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

Sesshomaru flopped on his back down on the bed. As Sachem pulled of his fathers' shoes Ms. Kensington scolded her fiancé. "Sir? Why are you running around your house in your shoes?" Then she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Woooh!" she waved a hand in front of her face.

Sesshomaru reached up and touched her face "I can't call you Ms. Kensington anymore. You'll be Lady Sesshomaru!" Lord Sesshomaru seemed very saddened by that .

Ms. Kensington took a hold of his hand and said "You can call me whatever you want sir. If I can still call you sir, that is."

"Forever Ms. Kensington. You'll forever be Ms. Kensington."

Sachem sat his father up and took off his jacket.

Ms Kensington eyed Sachem trying to figure out how he got Sesshomaru so intoxicated. As Sesshomaru's face was muffled by the removal of his shirt he said "I love you Ms. Kensington"

Sesshomaru crawled up onto the bed and kissed Al.

She thought she might get drunk merely from his breath. Sachem laid the jacket and shirt over the back of a large chair and watched his parents for a moment. His mother was sitting up, leaning back on the large pillows of the bed. The mighty Sesshomaru was curled up in the sheets with his head resting on her blanketed lap.

The taiyouaki made a very contented sound "Mmmmmmmmmh"

Ms. Kensington nodded to Sachem "I'll take it from here."

Sachem nodded and said goodnight.

* * *

As the young half demon lay in bed watching the sunrise his faithful dog Bebop curled up next to him. "Hey boy, come to keep me company?" 

Bebop whined and rested his head on Sachem's bare chest. Sachem looked out his window and it surprised him to realize that he wanted a relationship like that of his parents. 'They're so weird…' He thought of how content his father was in his mothers care. '…but happy.'

* * *

I posted this chappie for **Ivy-Romanticide & Vampiremaiden18 . **I went to your pages and saw I was a favorite author! I was so touched! You've kept up with it all and faved me! You FAVED me! I'm so honored: ) So, I dedicate this chappie to you!

I didn't get my 10. I only got half. So pooh on those of you who didn't review! Pooh pooh pooh! The most I've gotten on a single chapter was six, so far. So I guess 10 was a real stretch. I keep up with my stats and see there's about 15 or 20 of you who read it regularly, so I was hoping that a few extra reviewers would drop some random reviews. I got a couple of new names and it made me happy enough to continue. That and I cant seem to start my other stories until I have closure on this one.

For those of you who have not reviewed you lucked out! ; )


	15. Secret Bond

Ms. Kensington, Kagome, Sango, Kagura made up the bachelorette party. Ms. Kensington welcomed them into the Sesshomaru estate and led them to the dining area. The tables were set up with food and drink. Lot's of drink. So much drink in fact that 45 minutes later the women were all smashed out of their minds.

The ladies didn't sit at the table, but preferred to sit on the floor. They settled there after Kagome fell out of her chair on her second drink. She had a third and was currently sleeping on the floor next to them.

Sango, Al, and Kagura were having an excellent time. They were all laughing and Kagura kept sending Sango sly looks reminding her that the surprise had yet to arrive.

A demon servant came to the room and announced a visitor. Alicia, who had her back to him, lay down on the ground and looked up at the servant. "Who's this Jeeves?" asked Al.

The servant said "Uh…madam, my name is not Jeeves. It's –Tsu—" He was annoyed by this and it was a habit that Master Sachem also had.

"Yes yes I know. Tusro. Iwazjust bein' silllly. Whooz here to see me? Mizter Tsuro?" asked Al. "I'm in the middllle of important female bonnnding."

"Uh…yes…" Tsuro realized that Ms. Kensington was indeed quite intoxicated, however he introduced the guest anyway. "Well, Ms. Kensington, a certain Mr. Hijikata is here to see you."

"My masseuse?" she asked. Kagura and Sango giggled.

"It is indeed that man, but he is here in a different capacity, madam. He was brough here by your friends, madam" said Tsuro with perfect diction.

Alicia smiled at them and they smiled widely back at her. "K" said Alicia. "Bring 'em in."

Toshi, Alicia's masseuse, came in dressed in a cowboy hat a vest, chaps, and a thong. He ran a white lasso through his hands. Al was busy gaping at her cowboy-Toshi when Kagura came up close to her and said "Orchid found him working in the Spur's 'n Sattle strip club. He draws quite a crowd to the little place."

Sango smiled hopefully and said "Yeah, and since you're American we figured that the cowboy theme would be fun."

"My masseuse moonlights as a stripper?" said Al in disbelief.

Toshi tipped his hat forward with a dirty smile and said "Yes, ma'am."

No one was sure how Al was taking this. She was shocked then she said "Holy shit. This is…."

Kagura and Sango leaned in with anticipation and Kagome snorted in her sleep.

Al said "Awesome. Holy hotness batman!" Sesshomaru's finace stood up and said grabbed Toshi's lasso. "DANCE COWBOY! YEEEHAAAA!"

Alicia and her friends had some fun and needed those few days to recover. Kagome even woke up, but passed out again after coming face to face with Toshi's thong. No one was sure if it was the surprise, the embarrassment, or the all the liquer she drank.

Al had a particularly bad hangover that lasted two days. At the end of the second day her her drunken husband came home from his bachelor jaunt.

* * *

The special day was about to arrive. Ms. Kensington stood in the door of the great hall and watched as the workers frantically set tables and adjusted the height of the crystal chandeliers. Tsubaki the wedding planner had taken control and done a wonderful job. Everything was perfect. The flowers were so perfect they seemed unreal. The table clothes and draping were blindingly white. 

Al was had her clothing ready and laid out for the big day tomorrow. She thought back to a how much planning had gone into this event. The food was the finest in Tokyo and sampling the catering had been a treat. It was too difficult for her to decide so Lord Sesshomaru decided on sight alone. He wouldn't be eating after all and Alicia did say it all tasted wonderful.

Finding the perfect clothing had been her main focus. She wanted to go with more traditional Japanese clothing, and they had decided on a demon ceremony. Sesshomaru and Alicia worked together on creating a theme and a crest that would represent their union.

The demon wedding crest would be on draperies and table clothes. It would be embroidered on flags and even put on the couple's china. Their wedding china was only one set for the bride and groom and only to be used on their wedding day and successive anniversaries.

Alicia stood watching as a demon worker dragged a taller than life flower arrangement across the path in front of her. Lord Sesshomaru found her and noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Its' all so amazing."

"Yes, this will surely be the event of the season. The press has already made reports about the preparations."

Al stood and could not shake her feelings of disappointment "I get the feeling this won't be a private affair" said Al.

"Not quite" replied Sesshomaru. He eyed her as she took in the spectacle forming in front of them.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked quietly.

Al turned to him and wanted to bury her face in his lapels. She knew he did not approve of such public displays of affection so she refrained. "This is all so beautiful how could I not be thrilled?"

Lord Sesshomaru just looked at her and her smile. "Your smile is fake" he said.

Her forced smile faded and she said "There is so much effort going into this. So much has been done already."

"But it is your wedding Ms. Kensington."

She said "No, weddings are for the families and friends, not the brides."

"Isn't it supposed to be the happiest day of your life and all that nonsense?"

Ms. Kensington laughed and said "I hope my days get happier and happier. I wouldn't want this to be the pinnacle. Then it would all be downhill from there!" They both chuckled.

They were politely interrupted by the elderly demon officiate who would perform the ceremony the next day. Demon customs did not call for a rehearsal of the ceremony, but the couple did opt for the rehearsal dinner. They invited only their close family to the dinner.

Tusbaki the wedding planner and the old officiate of the demon ceremony were also in attendance. Lord Sesshomaru pulled the officiate aside for a moment and whispered in his ear. Al thought 'That's so like Sir, to ensure the perfection of tomorrows events with one last threat.'

After the scrumptious dinner Al waved goodbye to the guests and closed the great wooden and stain glassed door. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. She sighed then slowly lifted her lids and saw Lord Sesshomaru before her. "You know it's bad luck for a western bride to see her fiancé before the wedding."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer her but said "Come with me" He took her hand and guided her to the back of the house.

He led her by the hand out to the grand marble veranda. Sesshomaru then scooped Al up in his arms and made a few enormous leaps across the great lawn. He sped through the tress and landed softly in a remarkable grotto. The trees had grown into one another creating a ring around a rocky moss covered alcove. Moonlight poured through an opening in the trees and revealed the officiate waiting draped in his ceremonial robes.

Ms. Kensington was still dressed in what she wore to the rehearsal dinner. It was a white knee length dress with a pattern of black flowers. The flowers were printed like a sash across the front of the dress from her shoulder to her waist. The pattern wrapped around her waist and dropped in a single vine down to the hem on the opposite side where it splayed out into a smooth cascade of triangular shape. It was a lovely dress, but more of a cocktail design than a wedding gown.

Sesshomaru had been wearing a black suit and white collared shirt. Simple, yet elegantly cut, he put a red rosebud in the lapel. "Are you prepared Ms. Kensington?"

It became very clear very quickly to Al what was going on. They were to be married in private. "Yes Sir!"

Ms. Kensington stood by Lord Sesshomaru's side in the light of the full moon. The officiate moved his hands around in the night air and began to chant some words in an ancient language. The lovers watched the shadow of his hands being cast on the others skin. The officiate asked Alicia if she would pledge herself to her new mate for all eternity. She looked up at Sesshomaru and said "I will."

Sesshomaru looked down into Ms. Kensington's eyes and felt no need to mask his affection. They were away from everyone and everything. They were secluded in a bubble of privacy. He took a hold of her hands. The words of the officiate faded into nothing as he listened to the rhythm of her heart. "I will" he said and the officiate continued.

When the demon officiate finished his chanting Sesshomaru picked up his bride and carried her through the woods. She curled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He took flight to cross the lawn to get back to the house. He landed underneath the balcony outside their master suite and leapt upward landing softly on the balcony. The curtains blew on the cool night air. He laid her down on the bed. Sesshomaru laid down on top of her.

At first they simply enjoyed feeling the warmth of their partner up against their own body. Alicia touched her husband's face and combed her fingers through his hair. He immediately pressed his lips to any spot of bare skin Alicia had exposed, which increased as the minutes passed.

The night was a true union for them and was full of whispers

"…be with you forever…"

"…love your skin…"

"…happy, happy, finally…"

"…never-ending…"

The moon then rose and fell as the sun tinted the sky. They woke up as man and wife.


	16. The White Dog & The Red Suzaku

Before they knew it the next day had arrived. Ms Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru arrived to their wedding at theappointed time and place. The couple would be married in a special antechamber to the Great Hall of the Sesshomaru estate. The ceremony would only be witnessed by immediate family only then the new family would be received by the guests waiting in the Great Hall.

The officiate, the groom, the bride and two attendants were part of the ceremony; One attendant for Sesshomaru and one for Alicia. Jakan was Sesshomaru's and Kagura was Alicia's.

Ms Kensington had decided upon Kagura for a variety of reasons. The first and foremost it was to impress upon Kagura that she, Alicia Kensington, would be Sesshomaru's bride and that Kagura would _not_.

Aside from sending a strong signal to Kagura about her place in the family, it was also to signal she was welcome into their family. Being a demon bride's attendant was an honorable role in the ceremony. Alicia did not want to tell Sachem who to date and who not to, and she knew how stubborn her son could be. She had to come to terms with Kagura being around. Plus, it's good to keep those you care about close, and your enemies closer.

Al had to resign herself to the idea of Kagura and Sachem being a couple…for now. Alicia and Kagura's strained friendship made things difficult, but when Al offered the role in the ceremony to Kagura the demoness was honored. Al had explained "You know the customs, I don't. You are" Al bit her lip "special to Sachem and I cannot force choices on him." Kagura got the message: the role was a type of peace offering.

Kagura was defensive and her same old sarcastic self, but accepted with thanks and pledged to herself to do the best she could. She did like Al, back in the day, and wanted to know what the woman was like now. When she had heard Kensington stole away into a snowy night with an infant in her arms and no where to go, Kagura secretly admired Al's daring and yearned for the same type of freedom.

Not all of Kagura's reasons behind accepting were so admirable 'Someday, if Naraku is destroyed, I will not have anyone to take care of me. No doubt I'll have to look after Kanna and maybe even the idiot, Onigumo. It makes sense to get buddy buddy with the wealthy and powerful Sesshomaru clan now.'

The antechamber to the Great Hall was covered in drapes of red silk that were excessively long and pooled on the dark wood floor. White spherical paper lanterns hung from the ceiling by golden threads. When Gentaro poked at the drapes he saw a red on red shimmer. On closer inspection he saw the shimmer was a crest of some sort. It was a dog and a bird with some kind of vine encircling the two.

"Mom?" asked Gentaro. Kagome leaned over to the boy and gave him her attention. "What kinda bird is that?"

Kagome leaned over and said I think it is a Suzaku."

"Suza-wha?" asked Gentaro.

Kagome explained "Suzaku. It's a mythical bird that is a guardian of the South. It's said to only be seen during times of good fortune and it represents summer, red, fire, and knowledge."

Sachem arrived behind them and startled them saying "It is also said to make small seeds grow into large trees." Sachem crouched down next to the boy and looked at the crest then explained "The Suzaku also represents both conflict and wedded bliss. But instead of the dog it is often paired with the dragon." Sachem pointed at the crest and circled it with his finger "This picture represents my parents, together." Sachem stood up straight again and spoke to his aunt and uncle.

Gentaro crossed his arms and thought about what he knew about the Sesshomaru family. "I like it" he declared. "The bird is yer mom and the dog is yer dad, and it's right since they fight a lot. Then they're, like, happy again. But what's the leafy vine thing?"

After hearing Gentaro's description of the Lord and Alicia's behavior Kagome nearly choked with embarrassment and Inuyasha grunted with disapproval. Sachem laughed about Gentaro's comments on his parents' erratic behavior then said "Those are olive branches. They're used in the west to represent peace. I guess my mother wanted something western involved since that's where she's from."

"Like you" said Gentaro.

Sachem smiled "Yes. Like me."

"And you're the tree" said Gentaro.

"Hm?" said Sachem.

"You said the Suzaku makes little seeds grow into big trees. You're the seed Sachem and she helped you grow into a big tree!"

Inuyasha said "Sachem ain't no tree, boy! He's a half-demon. He don't got no leaves comin' out of his head."

Sachem's eyebrows jumped and he said "I see what you're saying. I was a child once and thus small. She helped me grow into a man."

"Yeah. Somethin' like that. See dad! He knows what I'm sayin'!" said Gentaro.

"Yeah? Well he can't steal yer nose!" said Inuyasha bending over and play fighting with his son.

"DAD! Sto-ooop! I need my nose today! It's special day!" protested the boy. "I know you don't really steal it anyway."

As Inuyasha and Gentaro continued their banter Kagome smiled at Sachem. Sachem looked at the curtains at the front of the room where his mother would emerge with her demoness helper, Kagura.

Sesshomaru appeared deep in thought. The lord stood waiting at the front of the chamber with the officiate. He wore a fine black kimono and traditional gray hakama.

Sachem's mind wandered as he looked at his father. Lord Sesshomaru didn't look nervous, but Sachem also knew his father put much thought into his actions. Sachem approached his father. Sesshomaru looked up at him and his son said "Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I just never thought…I never saw this coming."

Sachem smiled and gave a good laugh. "Wow. Yeah, I guess I can see how she surprised you."

"She did not surprise me, however I surprised myself. I, Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, founder of one of the worlds most powerful financial institution, a youkai of wealth and power, an overall powerful creature. I am here, marrying a mere human. A weak mortal girl" He looked up at Sachem "and glad of it."

Sachem sighed and nodded. "Good."

The ringing of a small gong marked the beginning of the ceremony. The drapes at the front of the room were decorated with the special crest of the marriage. It was embroidered with the finest threads and shimmered in the light. On the sheet the red bird's feathers were striking against the white of the dog's fur. The olive branches were made with gold thread. This particular drape would be made into a bed spread for the couple to spend their first night under.

No one knew that they had already been married. It was Lord Sesshomaru's and Ms. Kensington's little secret. The curtain was pulled aside to reveal the bride and her attendant.

Alicia emerged in brilliant white shiro-maku. Alicia elected to wear the tsuno kakushi around her head and covered her hair. The shiro-maku was made with white silks and heavy brocade. A white on white design of their wedding crest was printed on her kimono.

Alicia's face was painted white and her lips were a deep red. She wore red eye shadow and a large amount of golden hair decorations that dangled and chimed.

After the chanting and after Al and Sesshomaru said 'I will' a second time each family member presented them with a gift. It was Kagura and Jakan's job to carry the gifts, keep track of who gave them and then to send appropriate thank you's to the family. They also made sure Alicia and Sesshomaru looked her best during the ceremony and reception. It was less of a job for Jakan than it was for Kagura to look after Alicia.

Kagura wore a formal black tomosode decorated with a tactful design of wind over the sea. Jakan wore a grey kimono and hakama with his little hat.

Kagome presented Alicia with a music box that played a Japanese son often sung by children. Inuyasha presented Sesshomaru with a sheath for Tolkijin. "I don't know why you never got one fer it. It's a good sword even if it's evil 'n stuff." The sheath was a deep red which matched that handle. It was made of a high quality lacquer and wrapped around the opening was an inlaid dog demon. Sesshomaru was impressed his brother took the time to notice the details about his sword and thanked him personally for the gift. "It ain't nothin'. I seen than sword up close plenty 'a times."

The brothers shared a short laugh and Gentaro pushed forward to give his uncle his gift. Once he had the groom's attention he remembered why he was standing behind his father. 'Uncle Sesshomaru is still scary!' Gentaro, with a push from his father, held out a velvet sack.

Sesshomaru opened the sack and pulled out a beautiful leather belt to hold his sword in. the belt had lightning bolts sewn along it's edges. Sesshomaru thanked Gentaro as nicely as he could, but Gentaro still thought he was scary.

Inutaisho presented both Alicia and Sesshomaru with a small tapestry. Inutaisho had one made with the animals of their crest. The Suzaku was perched up in a tree keeping it's eyes on the south. The majestic dog was at the base of the tree looking west. The sun was setting in the distance to give the viewer orientation. It was small but very fine. The brilliance of the red Suzaku could not be denied and the spotlessness of the white of the dog could not be disputed.

Alicia then had to move back behind the curtain and redress for her presentation to their guests in the Great Hall. Kagura asked Kagome to help her. The three females ducked back behind the curtain. While Kagome undid Alicia's Obi Kagura pulled out another kimono, the uchikake, to layer over her shiro-maku. The uchikake was a traditional red with lavish embroidery and silk brocade. The patterns were of Suzaku and scenes from nature.

Once Alicia's obi was tied Kagura removed the tsuno kakushi and said "Enough of that thing. You're a demon lord's wife, you _should_ have horns." The ladies giggled and continued their work. Alicia's hair was already elaborately done, however Kagura and Kagome added more large golden kanzashi to her hair. These hair pins dangled and caught the light. Kagura added a couple of red feathers to the back of Alicia's hairdo then Kagura and Kagome stood back a moment to admire their work.

Al's make-up required a bit of touching up and she was ready to be presented as the Lady Sesshomaru. When the bride re-emerged she took the Lord's breath away. Then he teased her telling her she was lost in all the finery. She brought up her hand to cover her mouth when she giggled and Kagura realized she almost forgot to give her the gift she had brought.

Alicia was surprised but accepted with grace. Kagura presented her with, appropriately enough, a fan. It was a well made piece covered in black lacquer and jade inlay. When Alicia opened it up it had her and Lord Sesshomaru's wedding crest hand painted on its handmade paper folds. "Oh, Kagura! It's beautiful!" Lady Sesshomaru was very touched.

Kagura explained "We have a tradition in Japan; The bride wears a fan tucked in her obi. If the fan gradually widens it is an omen of happiness in the bride and grooms future." Kagura then helped Alicia tuck the fan in her obi.

Inutaisho walked through, then Kagome and Inuyasha. Sachem picked up Gentaro who waved to the crowd applauding their entrance and the crowd giggled warm heartedly.

Alicia lined up next to her husband, and their attendants were close behind. The curtains were drawn and the new Lord and Lady Sesshomaru were presented for the first time. Alicia and Sesshomaru paraded down an isle through the hall that was decorated in white, with minimal silver and gold accents. Alicia's red kimono stood out just as it was planned to against the Great Hall's brilliant white decorations. The lord and his new lady were seated at their own private table underneath a tent made of white silk. The silken wall of the tent behind them had their crest embroidered on it and fluttered on an occasional breeze.

The night went smoothly and as planned. Alicia's fan spread wide, a good omen, and it was whispered that they were the most handsome couple of the season to be wed. The food was as beautiful as it was delicious. The music was great, though Al did not do as much dancing as she normally would have with the constraints of her wedding kimono. She did get up during the first dance for the bride and groom and her favorite songs, considered oldies by her son and his friends.

* * *

At the end of the night Alicia and Sesshomaru said goodnight to the guests and were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. They had decided to spend it on a tour of Europe.

As Alicia said goodbye to Kagome, Sango, and Sango's daughters, Sesshomaru looked off across the lawn of his estate. Sachem went to see his parents off at the end of the night. Sesshomaru motioned for his son to come to him.

Inutaisho was near the curb speaking with Tsubaki, the wedding planner, and telling her what a lovely job she did. She hid behind the sleeve of her arm and made it obvious they were flirting. Sachem smirked to himself as he saw the old dog learning new tricks and continued on to the demon of the hour, his father.

Sesshomaru said "While I am away you are in charge. I do not doubt that there will be trouble of some sort, but from where I am not sure. The wind is telling me something will happen."

"I'll keep my eyes open for Naraku" said Sachem.

"It is not him I am concerned about, though it will not be unwise to watch him. Meno recently sent an assassin for your mother. She is skilled enough to fend for herself, but, "

"Don't underestimate me Chichioya. Remember the last time you did that?" asked Sachem with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded remembering his first reunion with his son in the subways of New York. He also remembered the discomfort of feeling Sachem's light whip burn his flesh. "Yes, well, all simple battles aside, don't let anything happen to the estate. You are in charge and responsible for its care." Sesshomaru looked at his son. "Do you understand?"

"Mm. Yes, Chichioya, I understand."

* * *

All information on the Suzaku was found on http/ www. onmarkproductions. Com /html/ssu-ling.shtml#redbird

Shiro-maku is a white kimono worn during a wedding ceremony in Japan.  
The Tsuno Kakushi is a type of hood worn on the head that symbolizes a wife's obedience to her husband. (That's why I said Alicia elected to wear it. She's not often the submissive type )

The fan factoid came from http/ www.


	17. Love's Little Catches

Lord Sesshomaru and his new wife were swept off to an upscale hotel in Tokyo the night before their departure for Europe. They would leave Japan the next afternoon. The decadent hotel suite was furnished with marble, wood and luxurious fabrics.

Ms. Kensington lay waiting in the bed in the dark. The windows kept out the sudden rain, but did not block out the lighting. She sat up, and held the wedding crested sheet up over her bare chest. Sesshomaru stood undressing at the foot of their bed. He undid his bow tie and a few buttons of his shirt then stopped. He walked over to the window and took a look at the rain that fell outside.

Sesshomaru broke the silence as he asked "Ms. Kensington, you have seen my true form, correct?"

Al was a little confused about he question and what it had to do with anything. "Yes sir."

'Would she reject me if I came to her in my true form?' he thought. 'She's seen me, yes, but only enraged and enlarged in the heat of battle. She has not seen me as I feel around her.'

Since Sesshomaru had bridged the topic Ms. Kensington took the opportunity to ask a question. "Sir…I…Do you change at all? I mean…If you transformed, would you forget who I was? Would there be…a possibility that perhaps…you'd attack me?'

Sesshomaru stood at the window "No, Ms. Kensington. I am who I am, just in a different body. The body of my true form changes with the amount of power I pour into it. The more power I feel is necessary the larger I can become. I am not always a hundred stories tall."

Ms. Kensington smirked "You answered my second question already."

"I knew it was coming" he said.

She became concerned and thought 'What is he up to?' as he pushed away from the window. Sesshomaru stepped out of the room and a green light poured through the doorway. The lighting crashed and the rain patted against the window panes. The green light faded into darkness.

Alicia heard the click of his claws as he entered the room on all fours. He came to her in his true form.

He was larger than most dogs with large crimson eyes. He still had his crescent moon on his forehead and his stripes morphed around his mouth. His ears were long and playfully floppy. Alicia noted the extra tufts of fur around his shoulders and ankles. She was amazed.

He approached the bed and placed one large paw on the foot of it. The weight shook the bed. Ms. Kensington was terrified 'Remember, it's him, it's him, just him, him, him, Sir, Sir, it's Sir!'

He could sense her fear and apprehension then gently nuzzled her and leaned his bulk against her. She instinctively began to pet him like any other dog. 'He's my husband, my husband, husband,…husband…Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru lay his bulk down next to her and whined slightly. His red eyes blinked at her. He lifted his head and looked at her.

She reached down and scratched behind his ears and he panted in satisfaction. She even thought she saw his leg twitch just a little.

Al laughed out loud. Sesshomaru began to pant and Ms. Kensington began to relax. 'He isn't the same when he's in his true form. He's a lot more relaxed.' Sesshomaru snuggled in the sheets next to her and laid his head across her neck. He put one paw on her belly and wiggled one under her pillow.

He gurgled a dog demon's sigh of contentment as Ms. Kensington stroked his head. 'How odd' she thought. 'I've been making love to this dog all this time. How odd' She listened to the sound of his breathing and allowed her self to become aware of what a large powerful beast he was.

She was struck how soft his fur was. Sesshomaru was happy, but decided to move. Ms. Kensington went along with it.

He was her husband and lord after all. He began to nudge her and she said "You want me to roll over? Okay." Al was on her belly She propped herself up on her elbow and Sesshomaru rewarded her with a lick to the facie.

She exclaimed "Iew! Ieww that's Hahahahahaha!" she laughed.

He then pushed his nose under her belly and pushed her up. "Woop!" she yelped as he nearly tossed her into the air.

Alicia laughed at his playfulness then stopped realizing something else was going on.

She was on all fours.

When he stood on his canine legs he was taller than her and stepped one pair over her shoulder. He nuzzled her some more and she felt a little panicked. 'What is he doing?' When he lifted his back leg over her hips she could feel her heart in her throat. She heard his words in her mind again 'I am who I am , just in a different body...' She thought 'Calm stay calm.'

Sesshomaru stood and lined up his hips with hers.

She had shed her clothing before she crawled under the sheets earlier. As a result she felt the softest fur of his underbelly stroking her back and bare bottom. She was confused and almost panicked however she did not feel fear.

'I am not afraid it's Sesshomaru. He is my husband. This is who I married. If I love him, it must be in all his forms.' He sensed her apprehension melting away and nuzzled her face with his, bringing his body closer to hers.

She slowly reached up and touched his face. Sesshomaru thought 'Is she…accepting my advances?' Lord Sesshomaru could hardly believe it himself. He was almost sure there were limits of her love for him.

She whispered "This is **what** you are…and I love you…for _who_ you are." Her voice was quiet and shaking. She focused on her love for her husband, for Sesshomaru, because it was one of the few things she was absolutely sure of in her life.

Lord Sesshomaru was unsure of how to proceed. Then she shocked him: Alicia lifted her tail bone higher, and spread her bare thighs. Sesshomaru followed his desires to rock his hips into hers. Her breathing was heavy. 'Is she excited…aroused?' he questioned. The scent in the air told him yes.

Once Al freed herself form inhibitions she felt desire. She found pleasantries in the softness of his fur. She brushed her arms on his legs and threw her head back and let his furry face touch her neck. "You are my husband and I love you" she said with more confidence.

Alicia closed her eyes and decided to just surrender herself to her other senses. 'He must trust me a great deal to come to me like this' she thought. Alicia let her head bob down and her hair slid over her shoulders into her face.

Lord Sesshomaru let their hips collide and the rocking motion lulled her into a calm state. She then felt his hands, his human hands. He kissed her back and neck. "I love you" he whispered before he began to nibble on her earlobe. She had no longer felt fur but the warmth of his body finding its way into hers.

* * *

They both slept soundly until morning. Sesshomaru woke first and admired his new bride as the sun poured in on her from the window. Her hair was a mess, she was drooling slightly and one of her eye lids was fluttering.

He didn't mind though, and felt a relaxation and warmth in his heart. 'She loves me. She truly loves me, through and through.' Her eyes opened and she smiled.

He asked "Would you have made love to me in that form?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation. It was true. Alicia was willing to throw away all her pubescent teachings for this creature, for this Sesshomaru. This was a dangerous love, but Ms. Kensington was confident Lord Sesshomaru would always protect her.

* * *

"This is an interesting proposition" said Naraku. He looked at his guest and wondered. 'Is he serious? Does he really think that I will go against Sesshomaru in a mere information war? He always wins. No one can beat Sesshomaru in the arena of information. No one.'

Naraku's visitor said "I hear you have an elaborate network of spies." The visitor's assistant shifted in her place.

"Yes, I hired them form my own use. They will not be hired out to others for kicks" said Naraku, trying to push up the price of his mercenary spies. "I would be more than reluctant to merely rent them out to others."

The visitor said "I understand. You will be well compensated. This is not a question of price' said the delicate looking man.

Naraku thought 'You really are a fool. Now I will gouge you with the price. Fool.' 10 million USD's.

"For the lot of them?" asked the visitor.

"Each. Plus another 20million USD's for interrupting my use of them."

The visitor was a bit ruffled and realized he had been abused. "They can't be all that good."

"One of them has direct contact with Sesshomaru's boy. The fool doesn't suspect a thing."

"Direct contact? Can you prove it?" asked the man.

"Why should I bother telling you?" said Naraku, looking for his visitor to pay him for more information.

The visitor understood and had his assistant bring forth a briefcase and open it. The assistant held the case open while the visitor pulled a few wads of cash out of the case, in plain view, and dropped it on the table between them. "Is this enough for you to tell me?"

Naraku thought 'This man is truly a fool. Now that I know how much he carries around I'll suck every penny I will out of him.' "Not quite." The visitor growled and twitched his eyebrow and angrily threw one more wad down on the table. "Alright" said Naraku.

This continued for all the information that the visitor wanted. Naraku's guest then agreed to the deal. "Your information is rather impressive, Naraku. Rather impressive indeed."

"I am on the inside to begin with. I like to know all I can about what happens there" said Naraku.

"Yes. Indeed. I am on the outside and want in" said the visitor.

Naraku walked his guest out and closed the door behind him. "What an idiot" he grumbled.

Onigumo/Kagewaki appeared on the stairs nearby and said "How could you make a deal with that demon? He's…he's…Sesshomaru will not be pleased with this. One day Naraku you're going to go too far. Crossing Sesshomaru is not wise." Onigumo was apparently taking a nap.

"Sesshomaru should learn that crossing me is not wise" said Naraku.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagewaki.

"My spies tell me that they are planning on eliminating me" Naraku said simply.

"But…Naraku! Aren't you concerned? Isn't it time to stay quiet—"

"No! I'm tired of being quiet. I want that jewel! I have always wanted it! I will get it too!"

"Even if you're going to pair up with that guy to get it?" said Kagewaki, referring to the guest.

"Yes, even if I have to pair up with Menomaru to do it."

* * *

While Lord Sesshomaru and his new lady traveled to their destination, Sachem was left in charge of the estate. He had not realized all the small decisions that needed to be made daily. What should the menu include, what flowers were to be planted, which servant was to do what jobs for the day or week.

Even though there was work to do, Sachem did have his friends overJackson had traveled back to the US, but Lee stayed. He and Jackotsu were getting serious.

Sachem was hosting lunch one afternoon with his friend when Kagura and Jakotsu soon joined them. Kagura asked "So you two are…together?" as she gestured at Lee and Jackotsu with her fan.

Lee proudly proclaimed "Yes! Jacki's my love-bug!"

Sachem took a whiff of Jackotsu and realized what Lee did not: Jakotsu was a man. Sachem felt it imperative that he talk to his friend in private.

Lee and Sachem went inside to get some drinks for their dates. Sachem greeted the kitchen staff and he went to the frig. Lee poured some lemonade "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know…" 'Is he coming out of the closet or something? Or does he not know?' thought Sachem. "So you and Jackotsu…are you guys…intimate?"

"We're not doing it, but we fool around a lot. She's kind of flat chested but the way she gives head really makes up for it!" Sachem didn't know how to proceed. "I think we'll be doing it soon though. I mean it is mating season and all" joked Lee.

Sachem still didn't move. He blinked and decided it would better to tell Lee here than let him find out in a more inopportune moment. Sachem took the glasses from Lee's hands and put them on the counter. Sachem placed his hands on Lee's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Jackotsu is a male."

Lee's pupils nearly disappeared. He knew Sachem was telling the truth. It all fell into place. "No…" was all Lee could say. Sachem gripped his shoulders a little more firmly and said "Yes."

"But…but I really like…I'm not gay!"

"I'm sorry. Do you want to duck out and I can make an excuse or maybe you'd like it if Kagura and I left you guys to talk?"

Lee pulled out a chair and sat down. A staff of demon servants was still preparing their lunch. Sachem ignored the glances and twitching ears and focused on his friend. "No matter what you decide you'll still be my friend. I guess I can't call you a fagot anymore, huh?" Sachem's lame joke fell on deaf ears. "It…wouldn't be …so…yeah, Lee?" Lee was in shock.

Sachem patted his friends back in an awkward attempt to comfort him then walked toward the door with the drinks in his hands.

Lee finally said "Wait up. I'm going outside with you. I would like to speak to my Jackie-uh, Jackotsu."

When Sachem returned outside he invited Kagura out on a walk through the gardens so Jackoutsu and Lee could talk.

Kagura and Sachem decided enough time had passed and decided to walk back to the veranda. When they saw Lee sitting at the table alone Sachem asked if she could leave so Sachem could figure out what was going on. Kagura uncharacteristically consented without an argument, pulled out a feather from her hair and took off into the sky.

Sachem had made his choice about Lee. 'No matter what he's my friend. I won't abandon him. He needs a friend right now.'

Lee sat staring at his glass of lemonade. When he registered Sachem on the steps he continued to look at the glass and said "He went home."

"Okay" said Sachem, unsure of what that meant. The half demon stood motionless on the steps, leaning on the solid marble railing.

Lee said "You're like an animal when you're still."

"Huh?"

"You know, how they're perfectly motionless. I noticed it when we were younger, and I just thought it was really cool. I always wondered about it. I had other thoughts too."

Sachem felt a strange shift in the conversation and wasn't sure where it was going. He wasn't sure he wanted it to continue. "Yeah? We all have weird thoughts as kids. I'm more concerned what you were thinking about today." Sachem took a seat at the table and picked up a napkin to fidget with.

"I was going somewhere with that thoughts thing" said Lee as he rubbed away the condensation on his glass. "I was going to say…I knew. I knew even when I was young that I was different. Not different the way you were, but different from all the other guys."

Sachem was shocked at what Lee was saying. Logically Sachem knew there was a chance Lee would keep going out with Jackotsu and there was a more remote chance that his friend was a homosexual. Yet, Sachem didn't really think it was going to happen.

"I'm gay Sachem. I…I like men. Women can be beautiful, but I don't feel that pull. Not like I do with…with Jackotsu."

The wind blew and rustled the napkins on the table. Sachems hair shifted in the wind and he brushed it back with a clawed hand. "It's cool."

Lee looked up at his old friend.

Sachem said "I mean, like, you stayed my friend when I told you I was like a freakin' demon. I'm half monster and it's cool with you."

Lee looked up at Sachem and smiled, then laughed. "You thought I was going to tell you I was in love with you weren't you?"

"No. No no. Nooo" denied Sachem.

"Yeah, you did. Don't worry" said Lee reaching out for some pretzels. "You're not my type" he said with a full mouth.

Sachem didn't quite know how to take that. "What? Well…why not? I'm told I'm a hottie, and I'm smart, and I uh…"

Lee and Sachem laughed and Lee through some pretzels at Sachem. "Don't forget a little overconfident, vain, and I'm not really into the albino look."

Sachem threw a handful of chips at his friend. "Albino? Albino!"

"Yeah man, the fangs, claws, and weirdo eyes aside, the albino thing really freaks me out." The boys continued their food fight which escalated into a lemonade fight. When they were exhausted, drenched, sticky, and covered in snack crumbs Jackson gave them a call.

The holo-phone view gave Jackson a picture of Sachem and Lee lying on the marble veranda. The area was littered with crumbled snacks, empty and crunched up soda cans, and pools of soda and lemonade. Jackson said "So….uuuuuh…what's up?"

"Lee's a homo" said Sachem and it won him a face full of Dorito crumbs.

"Yeah, but really, what's new?" said Jackson.

* * *

**Author's Note**:Weird Chapter right? Oh well. It's going to be longer before I update again. I gave you the last three chappies pretty quick, but I have some ideas I have to smooth over first. The ending is creeping up on us! 

Where are the Alicia pics? I wanna see them!


	18. Baby Booties & German Shepherds

The happy couple's time in Europe seemed to speed by and Lord and Lady Sesshomaru found themselves at home again. Alicia sat on the large bed propped up on some pillows reading a cheap romance novel. She had just painted her toenails and had cotton between her toes. Sesshomaru silently entered the room. As her eyes scanned the pages and read about rippling muscles and heaving breasts Sesshomaru readied himself to pounce on her.

Al put down the book and began to check her toes to see if the red polish had dried. It had and as she pulled the cotton out from between her toes she looked up. A half naked Sesshomaru was flying down on her. She didn't have time to yell but she did let out an "OOOOF!" when his body crashed into hers. He didn't waver from his purpose and immediately began to kiss and fondle her. She shifted her weight to a comfortable position beneath him and accepted his advances.

"I like trying to make a baby" he said. Then he laughed. "Hmhmhmhmhm."

"Sir? What?" Al dismissed his laughing and said "I went to the doctor this morning."

"Mm?" he said smelling the perfume she splashed on her cleavage earlier that day.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know" He said muffled.

She pouted as he trailed his kisses downward. "You're no fun! I can't ever surprise you."

As he paid particular attention to her belly button he tugged her loose fitting pants off. He gripped her panties and shredded them, as usual.

He was ready to shower more intimate kisses on her when he raised an eyebrow. This was his version of a double take. "Ms. Kensington, you are full of surprises."

Al looked down and winked. "I wanted us to match." Along with her toenail painting she had done some shaving as well.

* * *

Kagura and Sachem were spending more and more time together. Sachem was surprised to find she didn't have any friends. "I used to, but we've fallen out of touch. Yura and I used to be tight, until Naraku seduced her and well, Orchid is sleeping with Meno now so Sesshomaru keeps her well segregated from all of his employees. I can't blame him, but…I did have another friend. His name was Izumo. He was Kanna's tutor. He would always try to…well…the point is he was a friend." 

"Why don't you speak to him?" asked Sachem without a single hint of jealousy.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I just never called him" she said.

"Tell me about him. Maybe you should call him again. You know, I know a few people. Maybe…well…you could be their friend too."

"Who would want to be a friend of mine?" asked Kagura unbelieving.

Sachem sat up and looked at her concerned "What are you talking about? I don't understand. Who wouldn't?"

"I'm….I'm Naraku's incarnation" she said with disgust.

"You're more than just that" he said. She looked away. He continued. "You" he whispered into her ear "are Kagura…the wind sorceress, no, pardon me, goddess." He stroked her neck and she turned away further. "You're intimidating, for sure. Your beauty, your power, your wit. When you want to you can charm the pants off anyone. Even your most bitter enemies."

"You've said it yourself…I…I am Naraku's incarnation" Kagura's shoulders began to shake. Sachem realized she was crying. "Who would…I'll always be…"

"No. You will not always be…" Sachem grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "No. Look at me" he grabbed her chin. When she realized he saw her tears and the hurt in her eyes she immediately put up her defenses.

"Let go of me pup!" she said trying to wriggle away.

"Why are you pushing me away? I want to be with you! I want to treat you well!" said Sachem, not loosening his grip.

"AND I WANT TO BE FREE!" said Kagura.

"ME TOO! I WANT YOU TO BE FREE TO!" said Sachem. Kagura ceased her struggling surprised at the passion with which he spoke. "I WANT YOU TO BE FREE!"

She felt a desire to come closer to him as oppsed to pushing him away. She settled down into his arms and looked away as she wiped off her tears.

Sachem continued the conversation, aware Kagura was uncomfortable talking about her feelings. "So tell me aobut this Izumo guy. What does he do for fun?"

"He makes sacred jewels" said Kagura.

"Are you shitting me?" said Sachem.

They spoke about Izumo and what Kagura knew about him. Then their words drifted to Sachem's parents and their desire to have another child. Sachem was angered and Kagura told him to quit being a baby.

* * *

Several uneventful months passed and the birth of the new child was approaching. Sachem was trying to battle the demons of his past and reconcile the pains he suffered living without his father. 'Chichioya was right. It's a lot easier to be rational when the hurt is someone elses.' He thought of his father and about his grandfather. 'I don't want to be angry, but I just can't help it! Why will he be here for this second child when he wasn't there for me?' Sachem avoided his father and spent time working on the cars in the garage. 

He went to the small garage adjacent to the main one and worked diligently on the car his father had given him. The 30's convertible was almost ready to drive.

Sesshomaru knew where his son was, but did not know what to say to him. 'Why is it not enough that I am here for him now?' Both father and son avoided each other and the conflict that would undoubtedly occur.

Inutaisho had begun to spend a lot of time with Tsubaki and decided to take a trip. After the bachelor party Sachem noticed Inutaisho didn't spend a lot of time around the house. He suspected his Inupapa felt unwelcome on the estate. Sachem did what he could to reassure Inupapa, but the old demon would laugh it off and change the subject to some demoness he thought Sachem should meet.

Sachem wandered the halls of the empty estate. His father was at work and Sachem felt free to walk around without the akward possibility that he would see his father. He came across the large portrait of the dog demon. Sachem thought 'What could get Inupapa back here? Mom is pregnant. Will he be here for her? For the rest of his family?'

* * *

Meno sent his spies to work. They brought him a lot of information, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. 'How does Lord Sesshomaru do it?' he thought as the demon spies debriefed their new boss. 

Meno felt a little uneasy about all of this. He didn't have anything that was explicit about Sesshomaru's life. There was nothing that was strange about it. He was married, went on a honeymoon, and was planning a second child. Meno said "So? What about his work?"

The spies shuffled back and forth and said that there wasn't anything they could find.

"WHAT?" yelled Meno. The spies explained that the Lord's security was incredibly high and that even his own family members couldn't access his work. Not even Ms. Kensington. "What use are you! Why did I spend so much money for such useless spies!" spat Meno.

One of the spies made the comment that they were useful to Naraku because the evil half demon require information not about business and money, but about the emotional lives of his victims. Naraku always wanted to know what mattered and to whom. This type of information is what gave him Naraku the power to hurt people.

The spies laughed as they left Meno's office and angered Meno immensely.

He realized he had been duped by Naraku. Meno balled up his fists and decided he had to think. 'I will get you Naraku! Some day I will get you back for this humiliation!' Then Meno began to plot. He decided to avoid being angry and put his mind to work. 'I will have to bide my time. I will have to be patient.'

* * *

Kouga was still chasing Kikyo through the woods. They ran and ran and came upon a large electrical fence. Kikyo leapt straight over it and Kouga was close behind. They ran through the woods with Kouga shouting the entire time. "Get back here with Kagome's face!" 

"Its MY face you idiot!" yelled back Kikyo.

They ran further and Kikyo intuited what the estate was. 'This is the Sesshomaru estate!'

The running pair heard the sound of angry guard dogs. Kouga slid to a stop and said "Holy Shit!"

The white German shepherds growled at the intruders. Kikyo and Kuga took to the trees. The two non-mortals fled further into the heart of Sesshomaru's land and the dogs kept up with them. Kikyuo was ahead and spotted a large building. 'A stable? I could get a horse and escape from here' She though. She leapt out of the trees and ran for the stable.

A few dogs followed her and a few dogs kept after Kouga. Kouga didn't want the dogs to damage Kagome's face before he go a chance to give it back to its' rightful owner. Off he went chasing after Kikyo. Kouga picked up Kikyo and sped off to the stable. When Kouga and Kikyo arrived in the stable, they saw that it was actually a garage. Kikyo released herself from his grip and ran. "Hey!" yelled Kouga "Get back here!"

They ran through the rows of cars and the dogs soon made it inside as well.

Kikyo and Kouga found their way into a back room with a locked door. Kouga kicked in the lock and found Kikyo hiding in an old convertible.

He pounced on Kikyo and fighting ensued.

Their limbs cracked gages and his claws slashed the seats. The guard dogs made it in the little room and the fighting continued. Kouga leapt out of the car and threw the dogs around in a rough and tumble manner, denting the side panels of the car and even smashing the headlights.

Around this time, in the main house, Sachem couldn't sleep. He had gotten bored and decided on listing to music. He put on his headphones and got lost in the pop lyrics. He picked up a newspaper and read.

* * *

The next morning Sachem decided against breakfast and went straight to the garage. 

'Were there intruders last night? Those scents are familiar. Whatever' thought Sachem. 'Today's the first test drive! I can finally take that car Chichioya gave me to work on out for spin! He'll be proud when he sees it, even if he doesn't say so, I'll know.' Sachem smirked to himself.

When Sachem arrived in the smaller room where he kept his pride and he nearly lost his stomach. The car was trashed. The stuffing was pulled out of the seats, all of the gages were smashed to pieces. The body was dented all over, and the headlights were smashed "How…" The windshield was shattered, the old fashioned license plate swung by one nail, and the rear view mirror was bent beyond description.

Sachem stuttered to himself "how…how…ha…" He sat down shaking on the steps and wanted to cry. 'All that hard work…all that time…' Sachem wanted to blame his father for this but he could smell the parties responsible. He figured the guard dogs chased a couple around the grounds and ended up there.

"Dammit!" he seethed. Sachem stood up and got back to work.

* * *

Author's Note:It's just a quickie chappie for you guys. It's shorter than normal, but I took a long time to post anything. My apologies. I think the rest will come pretty quickly and I will be updating sooner.There's lot's o' drama coming so sit tight and enjoy the ride! Thanks for your reivews! 

**Listersgirl**! Thanks for your continual reviews and support! Previews of my next Samurai Champloo fic are on the way! I love your story **Kitsune Kisses**! I'll be sure to leave reivews soon! I'm so glad you finally posted something of yours! Oh, and of course CLAMOUR etc.

**Kyuuketsuki**-**san**...I've heard it before, but it never occured to me to ask - What's Gaffaw? (By the way, I have some PMK fics if you want to read them. A couple of one-shots and another longer one - not a saga, by any means5 chappies. _A Secret Yearning_ is not one of my better stories, but I'm proud of the A _Peacemaker Kurogane Tale_ and _A Passing Moment In Time_!).

By the way guys, signed in or not I'll gladly take all your reviews. I'll double check to make sure my settings accept them! It makes no difference to me. I'm just a feedback junkie: ) See you next chappie!


	19. Thank Heaven For Little Ogresses

Al sat up in her bed as Dr. Totosai told her to push. She was a sweaty mess, and doing her best to control her breathing. "Just once more Alicia!"

Al let out an "Urrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnah!"

To Als' surprise the baby slid right out with a popping noise into Dr. Totosai's hands. "Told you this birth would be different! It is your second!" he said.

The demon nurse quickly wiped off the baby and handed it back to Dr. Totosai. Al called out for the baby, but instead Dr. Totsai took it out to Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of the family who had been waiting in the hallway outside her room. Al saw everyone wearing party hats.

"It's a girl!" announced Totosai. Al felt joy at the birth of a little girl and her arms ached to hold the child.

Inuyasha said "Damn! I lost the bet!"

Lord Sesshomaru then said "Yes little brother. You know what that means."

"Yeah yeah. I know!" said Inuyasha. The half demon walked out of Al's line of vision for a moment and returned wearing a pair of neon green spandex biker shorts.

Lord Sesshomaru enjoyed reminding his brother "For a week, Inuyasha."

"I know the bet. Whatever" said Inuyasha sourly. Then with a smile he said "Let me get a look at that little girl of yers." Inuyasha approached Dr. Totosai and the small bundle of pink blanket. Inuyasha reached out and pulled the blanket aside as he said "Let me see the little beauty. She's gotta be –AH!" Once Inuyasha got a look he cringed and leapt back, shielding his face with his red sleeve.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, ignoring Inuyasha and took the baby girl in his arms. The blankets fell away and the rest of the family got a look. Their jaws dropped and silence consumed the air. Sesshomaru was very pleased. With the most contented expression anyone had ever seen on his face the lord said "She's perfect. Absolutely beautiful."

He held her up with outstretched arms. Al had gotten the strength to climb out of her bed and saw the baby Lord Sesshomaru held adoringly up for the world to see. Everyone else stepped away in horror at the sight of a gray lizard like baby.

It had unusually large eyes of gold, and only three fingers on each hand. From her fleshy beak small needle like teeth protruded from all directions. Instead of crying it let out a raspy hiss. Lord Sesshomaru brought the baby down to his chest and cooed to the happy lizard baby. "Ah!" Sesshomaru said in a high pitched whispered "They're all stunned at your beauty! My precious baby girl! Awwwwwe."

Al wasn't sure if she was more horrified at the monster that came from her body or the bizarre affectionate father that Sesshomaru had become. When Alicia saw the child that had come out of her body, she screeched and collapsed to the floor.

Dr. Totosai rushed to her side and slipped her some pink sedative pills. Lord Sesshomaru came over, cooing to his child. "Oh precious she wants so desperately to hold her beautiful baby girl!" Lord Sesshomaru offered the child to her and the last thing Al remembered was the ridged face of her baby girl.

Al woke up and found herself in the bed again. Lord Sesshomaru was in the room and said "You're finally awake."

"Yes, I am." She had hoped having the baby was a dream, but her stomach was relatively flat. Al looked at Sesshomaru and saw him in a suit of fine fabric and tailoring but, he was also wearing a pink baseball cap decorated with puffy paints and oversized sequins. Before Al could inquire about the hat the ground began to shake.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Ah, she's home from school! You've been asleep for quite a while. I wasn't sure if you were ever coming out of it. Our precious girl will be very happy."

Al heard a deep rumbling voice "Oh papa! Papa!"

"Yes, precious I'm in with your mother. She's finally awake!" called Sesshomaru.

The small lizard baby had grown into a large ogress. The child had to duck her head and shoulders to enter the room. Al observed her wearing a pink bow on the top of her hairless head, frilly pink dress, and enormous black paten leather shoes. The outfit was completed with white lacy socks. "Mama!"

Al saw a couple of pink pills sitting in a small dish on her nightstand. She wasn't sure what they were but decided they would be better than nothing to calm her feelings and quickly swallowed them. She would come to know them as her happy-making pills. Holding her tears in her throat she said "Baby! I'm…I'm…so glad…you're …uh…here."

"Of course I'm here mama! You've been sleeping a long time" said the ogress in a deep rumbling voice.

"Yeah" Al barely peeped out. 'There was always a chance of this happening, but I never thought it actually would.' Al looked at Lord Sesshomaru and saw him behaving as he never had. He was beaming with pride.

"Shes's the top of her class and quite a beauty to boot. Go on, precious, you can go and play with the servants outside." The girl jumped up and down, shaking the very bed Al was in. A few knick knacks fell off a nearby shelf. Al thought Lord Sesshomaru was merely trying to boost the girl's confidence but it became quite clear that he truly felt his daughter was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Al thought it was touching, but…

Ms. Kensington was living a nightmare. Inuyasha appeared in the doorway wearing his red fire rat haori and still doing the neon green biker shorts. He finished the look with white slouch socks and canvas Keds. "HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Finally awake Al? Haha!"

"What's with your shorts?" asked Alicia.

"I lost a bet several years ago, and had to wear them for a week, but then I realized they're pretty radical. So I kept 'em" replied Inuyasha in earnest.

Al was still surprised and said "Right." 'Radical?'

Lord Sesshomaru was wearing his pink hat again.

Alicia took some more pink happy pills and her vision went blurry. Time had no meaning to her and Sachem was suspiciously absent.

She found herself dressed in an evening gown of white lace and black velvet. She turned to her left and Lord Sesshomaru was decked out in his finest tux and wearing that stupid pink hat again.

They were at a cotillion of some sort. It was the grand hall of the estate and families from all over the world had come with their daughters. 'It must be like a coming of age party, what are they called? A debutante ball! That means I've lost more time! My daughter is here somewhere!'

Al then realized her daughter wasn't there and she felt somehow relieved. She spotted Kagome and Inuyasha, who was still wearing his spandex and haori. This time he had his hair in a banana clip and his haori was pulled to the side with a plastic shirt ring she remembered from her childhood. Lord Sesshomaru said "Such a shame. Inuyasha has caught eighties-itis."

"Eighties-itis, sir?" asked Al perplexed.

"Yes. An inflammation of the part of the brain which contains memories of the 1980's" he said with all seriousness. "There are cases flaring up all over Japan." Al wanted to tell Lord Sesshomaru that it didn't make sense, since Inuyasha was donning women's trends and Inuyasha was a man. She found she couldn't speak. Then she felt the rumbling of her daughter's approach. 'Oh no! She's here!'

"My precious has perfect timing!" said Sesshomaru. Al realized that she and her husband were standing on a raised plat form in front of all he other attendee's.

The crowd murmured in anticipation of what beauty Ms Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru must have produced. Everyone was there; Kikyou, Naraku sucking on a martini olive, Naraku's incarnations. Kouga and the wolf demons were there as well, suspiciously dressed in tuxes with tails, top hats, and monocles. Of course, Jakan was there in the front eagerly awaiting the unveiling of the Lord's daughter to society.

Lord Sesshomaru's precious girl emerged. Standing well over 8 feet in height her bulky gray form was clad in ruffle upon ruffle of pink tulle. A large bonnet covered in sprays of pink tulle surrounded her unusually round, hairless head and framed her bulging eyes and fleshy toothy beak.

Ms. Kensington looked at Lord Sesshomaru and thought 'What the hell?'

The crowds murmuring ceased instantly. Every eye stared and every jaw dropped. The only sound was the plop of Naraku's martini olive falling from his mouth back into his glass. The monocles of all he wolf demons dropped as well.

Lord Sesshomaru was too enraptured to notice the crowd's stunned response. Ms. Kensington looked down at Jakan who was smiling with a glassy look of infatuation at Al's daughter. Finally Jakan burst out with "Oh ohhooohooohooo hoooo! She's BEAUTIFUL!" and applauded furiously.

The crowd took it as a cue to lie. They all applauded and the grey pink blob on the platform curtsied. Then the ogress winked at Jakan.

Al popped a handful of happy pills and the night blurred into another evening. Ms Kensington found herself walking down a halway and came upon her daughters room. She opened the door and found Sesshomaru's precious daughter hanging out a window. "Darling?" asked Al.

As soon as her daughter turned to face her she saw Jakan cradled in her monstrous arms. "Mama please don't tell papa!" pleaded the ogress. Ms. Kensington began to laugh at that thought of Jakan and her daughter the ogress having some kind of tryst.

Ms Kensington stopped laughing when she realized the lord was on his way. "Quick, hide Jakan!" said Al.

Her daughter was going to stuff him under the bed, but Ms Kensington said "No! The lord will sniff him out if he's under there!" Jakan looked at her with pleading eyes.

When Lord Sesshomaru arrived in his daughter's room he found her with Ms. Kensington. "Oh precious!" he said "I came to tell you that you have received an invitation to— what's in your mouth?"

"It's nothing, what is it, sir?" asked Ms. Kensington.

Lord Sesshomaru walked over to his daughter, pried open her mouth and Jakan covered in drool, rolled out onto the floor.

------------------------------------------

Alicia sprung up from her pillow. She was drenched in sweat and still pregnant. She was out of breath and her heart was pounding. 'What if my baby is ugly? Hideous?' Al thought about her dream. "What a wild dream." 'What kind of awful parent am I that I couldn't' see the beauty in my own daughter?'

Lord Sesshomaru was already at her side. He had grown mighty protective over her as he had the last time she was pregnant with Sachem. "Another dream?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. She leaned onto his chest and wept. "What? Was it another nonsense dream about losing your baby in a bowl of punch? Was Inuyasha wearing those green biker shorts again?"

Ms. Kensington didn't think it was funny. She wept and said "She was an ogress. You loved her, but I couldn't …" Ms. Kensington shook and said "I'm an awful mother! If I can't love my ugly baby, I'm an awful mother!"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to the top of her head and said "And I loved it?"

"Wouldn't you? Love her even if she was ugly?" Al asked, looking up at her husband with teary eyes.

"What nonsense. You never had dreams like this when you were with Sachem" responded the youkai.

"I had other things on my mind" she said looking down again.

"Mm" Lord Sesshomaru thought back to his state of mind then. At times he was intent on killing Sachem. Other times he wanted to welcome the child into the world. "Don't concern yourself. The stress can't be good for the child." Lord Sesshomaru held her in his arms and whispered reassuring things in her ears.

"You were so weird" she told him "I should have known it was just a dream."

"Weird? How?" Al told him about the hat and also how expressive he was.

"Hmf. Only in a nightmare would I ever wear something like _that_."

The sun rose and Al was eating breakfast with Sachem and Sesshomaru then told him of her dreams. Sachem laughed so hard he couldn't sit up straight. "It's not funny!" said Al.

Sachem replied between gasps of laughter "Yes…yes it is!" Calming a bit, he said "Oh yes, yes it is. Uncle Inuyasha in a pair of green biker shorts and a banana clip?" Sachem wheezed to a stop. "Heh heh" as his laughing wound down he wiped tears from his eyes and said "Well I guess we'll see. Any day now, right?"

"Yes." said Al rubbing her belly. "Any day you'll be a big brother."

"I can't believe you don't want to know what sex it is" said her son.

"I just want to be surprised. It's like—UH!" Ms. Kensington gripped her belly. "AH!" Her face contorted.

Sachem smiled and said "Is it time?" Lord Sesshomaru, with a look of concern asked "Are you okay, Ms. Kensington? "

"Sir, it hurts" she said.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Of course it hurts. You are giving birth". Sachem laughed some more and his smirk faded when he smelled blood.

His mother howled again 'AAAAH!" She said "Call Doctor Totosai!" Sachem did as he was told and called on his holo-phone.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Let's move you to somewhere more comfortable."

"What? Where? Into a bathtub?" she said reminding him of his behavior the last time around.

They overheard Sachem talking on his phone. "Yes, I know, but something's wrong." Lord Sesshomaru helped Ms. Kensington out of her chair. She was overwhelmed by dizziness and collapsed. Lord Sesshomaru caught her and laid her on the floor. She passed out and Sesshomaru called to her, tapping her cheek.

"Ms Kensington? Ms. Kensington?" Then he found himself kneeling in a pool of blood. It began to swirl wildly jostling the two of them back and forth. Then it rushed like a river and swept her body away. He grabbed her wrist, but she slid from his fingers. Her body turned blue and she sunk into the torrents of blood "MS. KENSINGTOOOOON!"

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. It was the dead of night and he was lying in bed with his life mate. Though he did not move a muscle Alicia knew he was troubled and pressed her rounded body up against his. He slid his hand over her belly and she groggily said "Are you having a bad dream? I shouldn't have told you about my ogress dream."

"Mm" Lord Sesshomaru hesitated in telling her about the dream. 'I should stop sleeping. I always have such horrid dreams. Nonsense. Sheer nonsense' he thought, or rather hoped.

* * *

Listersgirl - Thanks for the compliment! I try hard to explain why Sachem and Kagura are together and make the pairing believable.  
Kyuuketsuki-san - Don't rush yourself, I just told you about the stories, becuase I wasnt sure if you knew. Thanks for clearing up the Gaffaw thing.  
Bakura's Girll88 - I know you're out there! Thanks for your reviews.  
Ivy-Romanticide - It's a pleasant suprise when I get your reviews since you were a shy reader before. Thanks so much!

Anyone see the Masked Pinapple?


	20. Takekiku

April rolled around and the _real_ big day arrived. Al sat in a set of stirrups huffing and puffing with her feet in the air.

The lord sat outside the room with Sachem and Inuyasha. Dr. Totosai had a nurse and Kagome assisting him.

Inuyasha and Sachem clanked glasses of Champaign and Lord Sesshomaru stood with his hands in his pockets staring icily out the window. He thought about his dream 'It's been hours she must be close to the end now.'

Sachem approached his father with a glass of bubbly and said "C'mon Chichioya, celebrate with us." Lord Sesshomaru looked at the glass , Inuyasha, and then back out the window. 'I guess he's worried' thought Sachem. "Don't' worry, she's fine! Everything is going to be fine."

"Mm" Lord Sesshomaru didn't tell Sachem about the dream, but his son picked up o his worry all the same.

* * *

Ms Kensington gave one last push and the baby was born. The good Dr. Totosai handed it off to Kagome who snuck a peek at the sex and put the baby on Ms. Kensington's chest. Al felt terribly weak. Too weak, in fact, to hold her baby. Kagome noticed Alicia couldn't hold the infant and that her skin was a sickly white. Kagome heard Dr. Totosai say "Oh dear." 

Then she saw the blood.

The nurse took the baby and cleaned it off while Dr. Totosai tried to slow Al's bleeding. Her blood dripped onto the floor, and soon began to run.

* * *

The men outside ceased their gaiety and joined Sesshomaru an awkward silence as the scent of blood wafted towards them. 

Lord Sesshomaru calmly went to the door and opened it. Ms Kensington looked as good as dead. Her lips were blue, her body was limp, and her eyes were closed.

Dr. Totosai yelled "Sesshomaru! Get the hell out of here!" The lord flashed his eyes and insisted on entering. The doctor stood up and said "No! You stubborn youkai!" He puffed up his cheeks and blew a giant fireball at the lord, reminding Sesshomaru what a powerful demon the dr. really was.

Sesshomaru was singed and as the single stream of smoke rose form his head Ms. Kensington murmured. "Sir, please…" her hand stretched out towards him and Kagome smacked Totosai with a metal tray in order for him to relent.

As the doctor spoke to the nurse and worked to stop the bleeding Sesshomaru took his spot next to his wife. Kagome approached him holding his new baby. She offered the sweet bundle to the stoic lord and he took it. "A girl" he said, knowing without looking. He raised an eyebrow and said "She's beautiful."

Kagome agreed. Sesshomaru turned to his wife and found she was now wearing an oxygen mask. Dr. Totosai dropped a tool on his tray and pulled down his mask. "She's stable. If she makes it through tonight she should be okay."

"What do you mean, 'if'?" said Sesshomaru.

The doctor just looked at him knowing Sesshomaru caught his meaning. "She lost a lot of blood." Dr. Totosai then snapped out of his seriousness and said "But you have Tenseiga! Why worry? Enjoy your baby girl! Alicia is strong and she has a lot to live for. She'll pull through. What will you name your girl?"

"I had planned on letting her name the child" said Sesshomaru as he tried to hide his secret. 'Tenseiga has been quiet in my hands for some years now. I've done tests on vermin, but none have been successful. It no longer pulses in my hands. Tenseiga will not revive Ms. Kensington. '

Totosai noticed the flash of worry in Sesshomaru's eyes, and had a feeling he knew the dog youkai was hiding something. Sesshomaru responded to a whisper from Ms Kensington. He then passed off the girl to Kagome and took hold of Alicia's wrist and hand. 'I will **not** let go!'

* * *

Ms Kensington was moved to a traditional bed within the estate all the while attached by the wrist to Sesshomaru. Al made it through until the next morning and in fact felt a lot better. They removed her oxygen mask that afternoon and she slept deeply straight through to the next morning.

When Alicia woke the sun was shining brightly and blurred her vision. Through the rays of rainbow sunlight Lord Sesshomaru sat in an antique high back chair looking curiously down at a small white bundle of blankets and baby. He sensed his wife's alertness and said "What should we name her?"

Al's scratchy voice said "You can choose. I chose for Sachem."

"If you wish."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know her. How should I choose a name?"

From the hallway a familiar booming voice came "Where is she? Where's my daughter-in-law?"

Sachem peeked around the corner and said "Okay Inupapa, she's awake."

Inutaisho walked in just as Sesshomaru was passing the baby to Ms. Kensington. "Aaaaaaah" said the ancient youkai "What a little sweet thing she is!" The baby gurgled and stretched out her hand. "She reminds me of a little flower." Inutiasho walked over and wiggled his clawed finger in front of her face. "ooooogie boooogie! The big bad demon is here! HAhahaha!" The baby grasped his finger seemingly unafraid of the large being named Inutaisho. "Oh! My! She's a brave little flower! Hahhaaaa!"

"Ms. Kensington? How about Takekiku?" said Sesshomaru.

"Hm?" Al said.

"Why don't' we name her Takekiku?"

"Wow, that's rather old fashioned, isn't it? But I like it. Okay" said Ms. Kensington "Takekiku it is."

"Oh! Little Kiku! You're so cute! Aren't you? Yes! Aren't you?" cooed Inutaisho.

Sachem hung back unsure of how to approach the new baby and admittedly jealous that the new girl received so much affection at her birth. He remembered his first few days in this world and how his mother was the only comfort he had. He remembered his aunt Kagome, but he also remembered her hesitation. 'What was she afraid of I wonder?'

Ms. Kensington wanted to take another nap and Sesshomaru took the baby. As he did so Sachem couldn't help but say "So, Chichoya, planning on murdering this one too?"

"Sachem!" said Al shocked.

Sesshomaru blinked at his son then his mouth curved into a smirk. "Jealous, pup?"

Sachem's face went sad and he said "yes."

Sesshomaru was expecting a challenge from his son, not blatant admitting. 'When in doubt state the facts' "You still don't believe that I have accepted you."

"You accepted me, but…" Sachem hung his head "you're still ashamed of me and you will also curse her with the same shame."

The baby began to fuss. Sesshomaru told his son "You're upsetting her. You know as well as I do her memories have started already—"

"You are mistaken father. I can smell it. She's as much human as I am a demon." Sachem was right. The baby girl had a strong human scent about her. Sachem's demonic nature was much more present than Takekiku's. She was mostly human.

Alicia felt relieved at this. Thinking back on all the demonesses she had known, there wasn't one that she really wanted her daughter to be like.

Sesshomaru took Sachem's comments as jabs, but held his tongue lest he insult his wife and daughter with a sharp retort.

"Now now!" said Inutaisho "Settle down the two of you!" Sachem and Sesshomaru reluctantly held their tongues. "This is a joyous time. Let us be glad Ms. Kensington is okay and that we are all together on this day!"

Sachem was glad that he had convinced Inutaisho to come see them. He missed the old demon and knew he and his father would need a buffer that only Inutaisho could provide.

Inuyasha and his family arrived and were walking outside the room waiting for an appropriate time to enter. Ms Kensington couldn't help but ask "He's not wearing green biker shorts is he?"

Lord Sesshomaru and Sachem chuckled while Inutaisho stood confused. "No, I do not believe so" said the grandfather.

Gentaro couldn't hold back and burst into the room "WE'RE HEEEEEERRRREEEEEE! WHERE'S THE BABY? I WANT TO SEE THE BABYYYYY! WHERE IS SHE!" Kagome sped in and wrapped her arms around her boy to put a stop to his rampage before it began.

"Sorry!" said Kagome.

Al laughed and welcomed Kagome and her family in. Inutaisho said "This is wonderful! Everyone is here! Let us do the welcoming ritual!"

Inuyasha stepped forward and asked "What's that?"

Inutaisho's smile faded and he said more seriously, "I guess our family has not been together like this for some time. The last time I was a part of it was when Sesshomaru was born. I have regrettably passed on before it could be carried out for you Inuyasha."

"Alicia and Sachem left before we could for them" and Inutaisho looked down at Gentaro "When you were born, little man, our family was still fractured and could not do the ceremony properly enough."

Sachem asked "But what is it, exactly?"

"It's very simple. Sesshomaru, you are his father, explain it to him" said the eldest dog demon.

Sesshomaru resented his father's forcing him to speak to Sachem but he did so "Each member of the family is given time isolated away from the world with the infant. During these quiet moments you tell the child any message that you want them to carry for the rest of their existence."

Sachem's resentment burned within him at the thought of his first few days in the world. "Oh, I think your wrong about me, Inupapa. Lord Sesshomaru did this with me. He gave me a very clear message—"

"Sachem Please!" said Alicia.

Sachem was frustrated as he realized his little sister may be like a blank holo-tape, soaking everything up. He wanted to protect her, but he was angry at his father for giving her so much affection. 'I can't believe I'm acting like such a child.' "I'm sorry. I'm being ignorant." Sachem bit his lower lip and walked out of the room.

"Oh! Sachem!" Kagome went to chase after him, but Inutaisho stopped her.

"He is dealing with a lot right now. Let him be. Only Sesshomaru can talk to him." He threw a serious eye on his son and Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes right back. "Quit being a child Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, reverting back to the child Inutaisho knew. Then Inutaisho was struck with an idea .

* * *

Sachem traveled across the lawn towards the garage all the while feelingirritated, frustrated, and confused. Once in the garage he went to work on the convertible. He was trying to fix a dent. He was gently hammering the body of the car smooth. Beebop was sitting patiently by the door looking at his master who lay under the car. 

Sachem was gently tapping out one of the various dents left during Kouga's fight with the watchdogs when a shooting pain shot from his wrist to elbow. It caused Sachem to slam the hammer deeper than he meant to and ruin his work.

'Dammit!' He dropped the hammer and cursed the aggressive demon blood taking over his body. He slid out from under the car to survey the damage and sighed with defeat when he saw how he ruined what he was working on. Sachem sat back and wallowed in his misery. "Beeps, I don't think I'll ever be able to fix it again" he said to his dog.

"You have time" said Sesshomaru, startling his son and Beebop.

"Chichioya" said Sachem acknowledging his father.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to travel up and down the body of the nearly demolished car. "I heard about your difficulties with this machine." He then looked down at his son who was covered in grime and looking miserable.

Sachem said "I…I'm sorry Chichioya. I can't fix it."

"Yes, yes you can" said Sesshomaru brushing away some dust and sitting next to his son on the steps. Sesshomaru looked at the car and remembered the day he bought it for his first family.

Sachem looked away from his father afraid he might lose control over the tears behind his eyes. "I can't fix anything for you Chichioya." Beebop sensed his master's turmoil and tried to comfort him with a nuzzle. Sachem playfully grabbed a hold of the dog and pulled him closer. 'I'm always talking about how Chichioya and Inupapa need to accept each other, but I think part of my problem is that I can't accept myself. I've convinced myself that he _couldn't_ accept me. Damn, I'm such a fool. I can't fix any of this.'

While Sachem pet Beebop's white fur Sesshomaru told his son "You've done a fine job, Sachem. I've been surveying your progress for quite some time."

"No, Chichioya, I'm not talking about the car" said Sachem admiring his pet's thick fur.

"Neither am I" said Sesshomaru. After that the lord felt he had said too much. He got up and walked out.

Sachem found he didn't feel so bad anymore and decided to get back to work on that car.


	21. Welcoming Committee

Author's Note: Regular print is Onigumo's thoughts and words while _Italicized_ print is Kagewaki's thoughts and words.

* * *

After their extended stay in Japan Jackson and Lee caught their flight home and left. The boys promised to keep in touch even though college would soon pull them in different directions. They were concerned about Sachem's health but were oblivious to his secret demonic transformation. Sachem thought telling them he was a half demon was traumatic enough. They would need some extra time before they had to readjust to the idea of him being a full demon. Alicia promised the boys that she would keep them up to date on any new developments concerning Sachem's mysterious and painful ailments.

* * *

Two weeks later Alicia was out and about carrying the baby. The day for the welcoming ritual had arrived. Sesshomaru and Sachem hadn't spoken since the day Inutaisho spoke of the ritual. The family found an alcove in the natural woods surrounding the estate in which to hold the ritual. There was a naturally formed cave made of smooth rock. Al was instructed to walk to the cave and go in alone to speak to her child. 

Al wore an outfit she was told was a replication of the traditional garb for the ceremony. It wasn't a kimono, but more of a silvery tunic trimmed with gold trim. Sesshomaru's family mon was printed near the neck line and on the ends of the sleeves. She entered the cave with the baby cradled in her arms. There were pillows set up and also an antique clay pitcher and cup of water. Large candles lit the cave and kept a chilly air at bay. Alicia sat down on the rock and spoke softly to her child.

"Well, Takekiku, I'm to tell you what I always want you to remember. It was hard for me to think of something so profound. I want to tell you everything! Then it just boiled down to a simple message that carries over time all time and through every obstacle. I love you. No matter what you do, or who you become, or how much you hate me. No matter how much, at times, you may think I hate you, remember I love you, always and forever.

"I guess there's other stuff like be respectful of your elders. They're only trying to help. And try to be understanding of Sachem since he's had it a lot tougher than you will. He doesn't know himself. Try to be understanding of your father also. I think he suffers from the same thing at times. Your uncle…well…be nice to him. He's loud, but he has a good heart. A really good heart, just like your aunt and cousin Gentaro.

"As for your grandfather" Al sighed"we've all got our faults. I don't think I'll tell you about his until you're older. That's all I can think of. I spend so much time with you as your mother. I think this time is really for the rest of the family so I won't suck any more of it up. Let's go find your aunt."

When Alicia emerged she found Kagome waiting wearing a similar outfit without the gold trim. Al passed Kiku off to Kagome and she walked into the cave. Kagome had a seat and decided on a drink of water.

"Well Takekiku, I wrote up what I wanted to say over and over and over in a journal last night. Then I just ended up tossing it out. I don't know what to say. I've always wanted a little girl myself so I'm a tad bit jealous of Alicia. But don't worry I won't be mean. That bit of envy will only push me to make me help you more. I've never told Inuyasha about wanting a girl. I've certainly never said anything to Gentaro. He's loud like his father, but they're both so sensitive.

"Well, listen to me! I'm supposed to be telling you what I think is important not rambling on about myself. Family. Family is so important Kiku! You've been born into a special one. Don't ever forget it. It's kind of rough sometimes, but we're all here for you when it counts." Kagome leaned in and whispered into Takekiku's little ear. "Especially your father. He's reluctant to admit it, but he cares about all of us." She rocked the child in her elbow and then said "I think that's it. Your grandpa is next. I wonder what advice he'll have for you. He's very old and wise. Listen to him."

Kagome emerged from the cave and saw Inutaisho dressed in his old time armor. He seemed to stand taller and broader with his massive armor. The armor over his shoulders had large regal spikes and his chest plate was black as coal. He had a fiery sash that wrapped around his waist and spiky gauntlets around his arms.

Kagome said "If you think that I'm going to hand a baby to you while you're wearing all those spikes you're out of your gourd!"

"Please Kagome" said Inutaisho seriously "These spikes are for protection from outsiders. Kiku will be safe in my arms. They all point out, see?" he gestured with his hands.

Kagome was suspicious and said "Well alright, but don't you go scratching her!"

As Kagome rested the wiggling infant into his arms he said "Of course not. Never." Once she was safely resting in his arms Inutaisho started in with his baby talk "Ooooh gooogoooo yes my little chrysanthemum. You're such a precious little bundle and I looovie wuvie you!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the large warrior youkai melting into a babbling idiot when speaking to the baby. He saw her looking at him, then straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me" he said. "It is time for me to spend a moment with my one and only grandaughter." He marched into the cave and had a seat. He looked down at the little girl who had opened her eyes.

"Know, little one, you are as precious to me as any of my immediate children. You are my granddaughter and besides doing my best to spoil you I will always do my best to help raise you as a happy young lady." The baby smiled and reached out to him with jerky movements of her arm. "I know you are yet another perfect combination of your mother and father. Just like your brother. Trust your heart, for it carries the strength of all your ancestors, including me, your grandmother, your father and mother. We are all in there with you, so never feel alone."

Inutaisho engaged in some more cooing and silly talk then emerged to hand his granddaughter off to Gentaro. The boy felt tremendously proud to be allowed a part in this adult ritual. He was old enough to hold the baby and promised not to drop her. He had practiced with his Aunt Al all week and was very excited.

Gentaro walked into the cave and instead of sitting on the pillow himself he put the baby down on it. "So, yer a little half demon girl. That's cool. I'm quarter demon myself. It's not so easy, ya know being half or quarter. People are gonna try and be mean to you. But don't worry! I won't let 'em! If I can't help you I'll go 'n get Sachem. He can always help!"

Gentaro fiddled his thumbs unsure of what else to say. "Don't be scared neither. With me and Sachem on yer side you'll be freaking invincible! We'll teach you to fight 'n stuff so you can defend yerself when you're not around us. Don't get me wrong. There are lots of great people out there. We're just lucky 'cuz we're related to them. That's it I guess. This cave is startin' to creep me out."

He looked down at the baby who peered back up at him. "Well, not really. I ain't so easily scared or nothin'." He shifted his eyes back and forth, picked up the baby and walked out of the cave.

Gentaro met up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the baby in his arms and she started to fuss and cry. "Damn, I knew doin' this later would turn out like this. She needs a nap 'er somethin'" Inuyasha walked into the cave and sat down with the baby nestled in his elbow. She was still crying. He turned his ears away and tried to calm her down. He got up and laid her down on the pillow and she settled a bit.

"Man, what's yer issue?" she let out a few cranky cries and he knew what the issue was. "Ya got that baby gas thing happening? Fine. I can take care of that. Gentaro would get that all the time." Inuyasha rubbed her belly and soothed her stomach. He said quietly "Yer the first girl to be born into this family in like a thousand years 'er somethin'. You're special. That's a mighty long time. I ain't too good with girls, cept maybe Kagome, but even so I still ain't so good with her all the time."

Inuyasha felt he was getting off topic. "Well, I'm here to tell you somethin' right? Thing is, yer so special I don't know what I could tell you that could help. Yer a half demon like me an' Sachem. I thought maybe I could help him and stuff cuz of that, but turns out he's so much like his dad that even though we share similar blood I still can't help him. I hope I can do better for you.

"I know Kagome wanted a little girl. I think she still does. You can count on her to try and help you with girly stuff. Yer mom is a good woman, but she ain't girly like Kagome is. Damn, kid, you shoulda seen yer aunts wedding. I didn't have the heart to tell her cuz she was so damn happy bout it all, but shit, it was a mess of ruffles. Pretty hideous. Sorry for swearin'. Don't tell no one, k?" When the baby girl settled she started to make happy gurgling sounds.

"Yeah so. We're looking out for ya. We'll teach ya stuff and probably irritate the hell outta ya, but whatever. We all love you little girl. That's it. Time to pass you on to whoever's out there."

Sesshomaru arrived at his appointed time and waited for Inuyasha to emerge. He heard a rustling from the path and Sachem stepped out. They looked at each other and Sachem said "Are you early? 2:30 is when I was told to be here."

"I too was told the same time" said Sesshomaru.

"It must have been Inupapa. The old dog is getting senile" said Sachem. "So you're supposed to be last aren't you?"

"Your grandfather isn't senile. Not even close. I understand what his intent was" said Sesshomaru. Sachem looked confused.

Inuyasha emerged with the baby in his arms. Sesshomaru said "You will have to hold Takekiku a little longer." He turned to Sachem and said "Come with me, Sachem. It is time." Sesshomaru walked into the cave.

Sachem looked dumbfounded at Inuyasha who just shrugged Sachem looked worried. "Look kid he's not gonna eat ya er nothin'. Just go and see what he's got to say. Can't hurt to try."

After Sesshomaru and Sachem wordlessly settled themselves in the silent darkness of the cave they looked at each other for some time. Sachem opened his mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru raised a finger and said "You are not to speak. I am thinking."

After a few more moments Sesshomaru said "I do not know how to be a father to a human. I am my father's son, but you are so different from us. Our blood lust and desire for power fueled our existence for so long and shaped us into the creatures we are. I cannot help you with your struggle to find yourself. In that respect you are on your own."

Sachem gave him a look that said 'I've always been on my own.'

Sesshomaru ignored the look and said "You are my obligation. I thought more about what you said about my father and me, how we are alike. I see how he enjoy's your company and his family. I hope to one day understand that warmth."

Sachem felt a shift in the conversation. 'I guess it is unlike my father to gush, but he is saying some pretty intense things. My father warm? Respectful, distant, maybe, but warm? He could never be like Inupapa.'

"I propse this to you; If I aid you in finding yourself, you must support me in being a father." Sachem considered it, and was unsure if he should speak. Sesshomaru cleared that up by saying "You may speak."

"I, uh, am just trying to figure this out" said Sachem. 'It's like some kind of business transaction. Then again, that's my father. It's not like he'd write a haiku and sing kum bai ya with me. This is as warm as he gets.' "Okay father. I accept." 'This is going to be strange.'

"Good then. We will start right away" said Sesshomaru.

'Start? Start what?' thought Sachem.

Sesshomaru and Sachem left the cave and Inuyasha passed on the baby to Sachem. He settled back into his spot in the cave and looked down at the little baby girl. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit dazed, but I just got a shock of my life. My father…our father is so weird. Be good to him. He does love you and so do I. I will help protect you when I can and help you navigate this strange life we'll lead. We're in for a long haul little one. We'll be brother and sister forever."

Sesshomaru took the cranky bundle from Sachem's arms and settled into the cave. He stroked his daughter's face with his finger, gently. "Mm. You're hungry. You need a changing. This will be your life for the next year. I don't even know if you will remember what I say for Sachem was correct when he spoke of your nature. You are more human than demon, but you are my daughter. You are mine and no one will harm you. I am more powerful than the last time I... I am more aware and more able to fight in a modern world. Of course, that has something to do with the allies I have. Humans would call that 'family'."

* * *

Back in Tokyo Naraku and Yura welcomed a baby into the world as well. Kana, Onigumo, Kagewaki in Onigumo's body, and a couple of hired spies lazed around Naraku's house. Naraku proclaimed to them "I, Naraku, name this baby Hakudoshi." 

"Oh Nakiepooh that's such a perfect name!" squeeled Yura. Naraku and his disinterested incarnations left Yura alone with her baby "Oh little Hakudoshi, you're going to have the best mummy and daddy ever! We'll teach you all sorts of tricks!"

"Give me some titty mama, I'm hungry" the baby squeaked.

"AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Yura nd she ran out of the room eleaving Hakudoshi alone. She ran to Naraku, very shaken by her talking infant. She buried her face in his new car smell and weapt.

"Awwwe. Is my Yura Yum Yum depressed?" asked Naraku.

"No no Nakiepoooh, our baby…" Yura tried to articulate the issue.

"Yes?" said Naraku, unconcerned.

"It can talk!" said Yura exasperated.

Naraku had his doubts and figured Yura was overly tired. "Riiiiiight. Why dpn't you go and chat with the baby while you feed him? Hm?"

"Nakiepoooh! That's what he wanted! He was hungry! Then he used foul language!"

"Already? Well, I'm mighty proud" said a sincere Naraku.

"Nakiepoooooooooh! I'm serious!" whined Yura.

"Leave me be, woman! I have other things to think about." Yura scampered off back to the baby's room questioning her own sanity. Naraku yelled "Kagura!"

There was no response. "Dammit" he muttered. "Kanna, come here, and bring your mirror."

Yura leaned in the doorway a little peeved by Naraku's dismissive attitude. She was angry, but more hurt. She was afraid of the baby and she felt awfully alone.

Onigumo took notice of Yura and also felt sadness for her. 'She's pretty and has nice boobies. Why would Naraku be mean to her?' Kagewaki did not approve of the way Naraku treated her either, but for different reasons than Onigumo. Kagewaki was pleased that he did not have to manipulate Onigumo in order to express sympathy for anyone.

Naraku clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now, everyone, listen up…I have serious business to talk to you about. Of course it involves the sacred jewel" said Naraku. As he spoke Onigumo/Kagewaki slipped away. They followed Yura into the other room.

Onigumo/Kagewaki saw her putting on a brave face and approaching the baby. She said "I'd appreciate it if you would stay quiet while we did this. I'm not used to talking babies. Maybe they develop faster in Nakiepooh's family, but I'm simply not used to it. Okay. Now that we understand each other let's get started."

Onigumo watched her from a crack in the door. Yura slipped off one of her straps and picked up the baby. Kagewaki thought they should leave them in private, but Onigumo was entranced by the shape of Yura's breast.

Kagewaki tried to push the body away, but Onigumo had control of one of the legs and it was planted firmly in place. The rest of his body stretched back towards the voice of Naraku in the other room, while that one foot stayed resolutely planted on the ground.

Yura heard the scuffle and put the baby down. "Who's there?" she asked, forgetting to pull up her strap.

Kagewaki gave up and decided to compromise. Kagewaki allowed Onigumo to enter the room, but planted a hand over the bandits and his own eyes. Onigumo said "You okay?"

Yura pulled up her strap and said "It's okay you can look. Yeah, I'm okay. The baby and I had a nice chat." She then realized how crazy that made her sound and blushed. She bit one of her fingers and looked away.

Kagewaki dropped the hand and looked at Yura. Kagewaki was surprised at the tender things Onigumo was thinking. He allowed him to speak unhindered. "It's okay. I believe you."

Yura looked at him with big eyes. "No you don't. You're just saying that!"

"No really!" said Onigumo. "I mean, c'mon! I've seen stranger things. For cryin' out loud woman, you would not believe what that Naraku guy has cooped up in his body. The least of my worries while I was there were babies."

Kagewaki shuttered at the memories. There was mostly darkness, no time, but there were occasional demon they had to fight. It was true, Onigumo and Kagewaki would team up on occasion to fend off the larger dangers that lurked within Naraku.

Onigumo continued "I think I would have welcomed a talking baby. It would have been someone to talk to."

Yura said "You had Kagewaki, right?"

Onigumo resented having to say this since he knew Kagewaki would hear him. Onigumo said "Yeah, but he was…is…a smart guy. I'm not as…smart as him. Talking to him, ya know...makes me feel dumb." Onigumo looked down then back at Yura. "Speakiang of talking, it wasn't right for Naraku to say those things. Do you want me to punch him for you?"

Yura was shocked at Onigumo's blatant insubordination. Kagewaki felt Naraku's approach down the hall and quickly covered the body's mouth with his hand. Onigumo was trying to say more, but couldn't.

Naraku entered from the hallway just as Onigumo decided to bite his own hand. "Grrrrr-OWWWWWWWW! DAMN!" said Onigumo. Kagewaki said "_That's what you get for biting yourself_." Onigumo retorted "There you go, thinkin' your Mr. Doctor smart guy again! You really piss me off!"

Kagewaki said "Please, Onigumo, keep your mouth shut, we don't need to upset the baby—"

"Hello" said Naraku, startling half Onigumo half Kagewaki man. Naraku said "Yura, I apologize. I was abrupt with you and did not take into consideration your fragile state."

"It's okay Nakiepooh!" said Yura thrilled that he with his attention. "I know you're doing very important things!" she bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He stood there disinterested and said "Yes, well, speaking of which I need to return to them."

"Right!" she said. When he left she said to Onigumo "Isn't he just the best?"

Kagewaki and Onigumo thought 'Yeah, right. _What an insensitive sod._ No shit, what a jerk. _A_s _if a simple and obviously insincere act of contrition would take away the scars._ Uh, right…he's a jerk? _Oh, sorry Onigumo. Yes, he's a jerk._'

* * *

**Inuyasha Fan** - Takekiku Brave Chrysanthemum Sorry I forgot to tell you what the name meant! I had it in my draft, but for some reason it didnt make it to the final edit. Thanks so much for your review! IT's nice to see your name up again!  
**vampiremaiden18**- Another freaking baby? She just had this one! Let the woman breath! She's not a machine you know: ) (Hahahahaha! I just see Al in stirrups popping out babies onto a conveyer belt running under her legs. Lord Sesshomaru is standing nearby with a clipboard and a dr's mask. "Come now Ms. Kensington I require 15 more in order to fill the quota." Hahaha...heh...heh. God, my imagination is so out there). I have a feeling this will be it for the Sesshomaru family. Even though this is the future and medicine is better and life expectencies are longer I think Alicia still has to consider quality of life issues.  
**Listersgirl** - I wasn't sure what a flack jacket was so I looked it up. I read that a flack jacket "provides excellent body armor coverage over most of the upper body preventing (or at least reducing) injury due to unplanned impact with objects" HAAAAAAAHAAAAAA My stories are full of bombs...heheheheh BOMBS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
**Bakura'sGirl88** - Sachem is ummmm...18? 19? in human years. He's headed into his freshman year in college. Someone requested I do a chapter or story on Sachem in college recently. I can't remember who. I came up with a good idea for a one-shot. I just have to get around to writing it...and come up with an ending. 

I think we're 4 or 5 more chapters to the end. Hang in there guys! I hope you're enjoying this. This story has been a long time in the making.


	22. Shadow Puppets

Naraku found that having Kagewaki and Onigumi sharing a body was beginning to get on his nerves. He decided to try and separate them. After a valiant struggle, Onigumo and Kagewaki were reabsorabed. Naraku closed his door and blocked out all the light. He concentrated and focused on separting the two minds before he gave them flesh.

There was a flash of light and he felt the two men trying to burst forth. Kagewaki and Onigumo were separted at last. The two men were given flesh and thudded on the floor. They were nude, and covered in slime from hell. As they crawled exhaustedly away from their master, Naraku enjoyed the evil in the air. 'The lighting is invigorating' thought Naraku.

Light flashed across the room and Naraku laughed some more. He interrupted his evil chuckling when he noticed it wasn't lightning. He had closed the drapes afterall and the weather man had said it would be clear skys that night.

It was Kanna with a flashlight. She swirled the light around in circles and said "Oooooooooogie booooooooogieeeee!" An unamused Naraku glared at his littlest incarnation.

She then placed the light on his chest and made shadow puppets. "Look Naraku…a bunny" she said as she twisted her fingers in the light.

* * *

Sachem and Kagura lay wrapped in flannel sheets in Sachem's bed on the Sesshomaru estate. He put his head on her chest and twirled his fingers in her long hair. It was rare she would wear it down and Sachem wanted to take advantage of the moment. "Kagura, I have decided that I am going to free you from Naraku."

Kagura bolted up pushing Sachem aside "No!" she said ifirmly.

"Yes" he resonded quietly, weaving his hand into her hair again.

"No, you don't know what you're saying." 'If this inexperienced pup goes up against Naraku he will surely be killed! Then I would have no heart and a cold spirit.'

"Why are you being so obstinate? I thought you would be pleased" he said glancing at her bare breasts.

"It's a lovely gesture, but…" she trailed off.

Sachem picked up on her concern "Don't worry Kagura, I have a plan."

"I'm sure he has 10 plans for every one of yours."

"Would you prefer he held your heart for all eternity? "

"He won't. Someday he will pay for all his treachery, but not now, and not by your hand Sachem. "

"Why not now?"

'Because now I have something to lose' she thought. "Oh shut up I no longer wish to speak of this." Sachem chuckled to himself "What are you laughing at boy?"

"You. You love me." He chuckled some more.

Kagura growled reluctant to admit her burgeoning feelings for the half demon.

As the image of the happy couple in the mirror blurred Naraku's evil mind began to spin a sinister web. "I see" he said "He _does_ want Kagura's heart."

Kanna peeped "Will you trade her heart for the sacred jewel?"

"Hmf. No. I have something a lot more interesting in mind for Sachem. A lot more interesting indeed. It has been a while since I spun a web of vile deception. This should be fun." Narkau kept his gaze forward but spoke to the dark shadow behind him. "Can you guess what it is Kagewaki? Hm Hm hm hm MUWAHAAAHAAAHAAA!" Kagewaki, now a separate entity from Onigumo, stepped from the shadows and bowed his head.

* * *

Naraku sat reading a newspaper and Yura approached carrying baby Hakudoshi. "Nakiepooh, do you want to go to the park with us?"

"No."

"Oh…" Yura shifted her baby to her other hip. "Do you want to have dinner with us when we get back?"

"No." Yura said "Why did you have this baby with me if you didn't want it?"

Naraku put his paper down and looked over his shoulder at his mate. "I wanted this child"

"You never spend time with him or me!"

Naraku picked up his newspaper again and said "Mrf"

Yura stomped her foot and ran out. Onigumo had watched the entire thing.

* * *

Later in the evening Narkau stood along a wall in one of the rooms in his basement of his estate. The wall had several vases all with throbbing piles of demon flesh. He reached into an empty vase and pulled out a glowing black orb. 'Kagrua's heart. With this I can control Sachem.'

"Hm hmf" Naraku heard a crash oupstairs and carried the glowing orb with him when he got upstairs he saw Onigumo wrestling with Kanna. Naraku, amused, asked "What is going on?"

Onigumo was having his arm pinned beind his back. "She tried to steal my mouthwash AAAH!" Kanna pushed a little harder and made Oinigumo spirm.

She murmured "Onigumo, no one likes a tattle tale." Her blank expressionless stare made Onigumo shudder.

In the next room Hakudoshi was plyaing with his blocks. He was only a few weeks old, but already he could grasp and throw things. Yura was proud of her baby, but still creeped out by his abilities. Seeing a baby with that much coordination was simply unnatural. Hakudoshi became a bit more respectful and called Yura mother.

"Mother?" the baby asked.

"Yes, dearest?" Yura said, the ever attentive mother.

"My ball has seemed to have rolled into the other room. Please go and fetch it."

"Oh my oh me! I'll be right back my evil dumpling!"

While Naraku watched Kanna twist Onigumo's arm he laughed and enjoyed the spectacle enough that he forgot about the heart on the credenza. Onigumo tried to raise himself off the ground but Kanna would not allow it. When she slammed him back down on the ground Kagrua's heart was jolted and rolled off the credenza and underneath it out of site. Yura came into the room and laughed with Nraku for a moment.

He looked at her and they shared a mischeivous moment of evil chuckling. Then Naraku ceased and scolded Yura "What are you doing here? You left Hakudoshi along again, didn't you?"

He dropped his ball, I just came—"

"FINE Fine" Naraku waved her away.

'My Nakiepooh is being so mean to me! I wonder why?' she thought.

Yura looked around and didn't see any ball on the floor. She looked under the cradenza and saw something round. She reached out and grabbed it. Yura stood with the glowing orb in her hand. She gazed at her chukling Nakiepooh longingly and returned to her baby.

Yura was too depressed to care about much of anything. She tossed Hakudoshi the heart indifferently and lay down on a couch and cried into the pillow there.

Onigumo eventually tossed Kanna and won the battle. Kanna ran behind Nraku for protection and Naraku narrowed his gaze in malice. "If Kanna wants to drink the alcohol in mouthwash she will be permitted!" said Naraku with a sterness Onigumo was used to. Naraku was annoyed with Onigumo. Not for any reason in particular, but because he was simply an annoying man.

Naraku picked up Kanna, in an almost fatherly gesture and said 'Alright Kanna, you've been sober long enough. Let's do shots in the kitchen. What would you like?" he asked. Kanna's whispery response faded out and a new sound touched Onigumo's ears.

The human man thought he heard something. 'Crying?' He followed the sniffly sound to the baby's room. He spotted Yrua, lying on the couch weeping into a pillow.

"Ohooohoooooo! My Oooooh Meeeee!" she was weeping. Onigumo cleared his throat end Yura looked up. "Muso? Or eh, Onigumo? Kagewaki? Whoever you are?" she said as he walked in.

The man looked down at the baby and acknowledged him with a "Wussup?"

Hakusodhi looked up at hm and said "Yes, what is up, indeed." Hakudoshi kept a sly eye on his mother and Onigumo. 'What fun I could have with these two dolts!'

Onigumo said "I don't like when he's mean to you."

"Me neither" she said wiping away the tears.

Onigumo sat down next to her and shyling looked at her. "I wish I could stop him from being mean to you. I just don't know what to do" said the man.

Hakudoshi rolled his new ball back and forth, knowing full well it was Kagura's heart. Yura resonded "There's just nothing I can do. Now I have baby Hakudoshi to look afer and I can't just run away."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and mumbled "Yeah…right…like you have enough brain power to look after more than just how pretty your boobs are. After that daily task is completed your reserves of intellect are all but dried up."

Yura heard her son mumbling and asked "Hakubaby, what was that? Mummy couldn't hear."

"You're such an attentive mother" said Onigumo and their hands touched accidentally. Onigumo's and Yura's eyes met and Yura blushed.

Hakudoshi thought 'This is too easy'. He said "Mummy, why doesn't uncle Onigumo take care of us? We could run away together." 'Oh, yes father will most certainly make a fun game of this situation.'

"Hakudoshi! Don't say such nonsense! If your father heard—" scolded Yura.

Onigumo grabbed her hand and said "Let's do it. Let's run away! I used to be a bandit and I am realy good at stealthy stuff!"

"Well, I, I don't know" said Yura doubtfully.

Hakudoshi had and caressed Kagura's heart "Oh come now mother. How much worse a father could Onigumo be compared to Naraku? Hm? At least Onigumo says 'Wassup' to me."

"Alright if my baby wants to" said Yura. Hakudoshi smiled.

A drunken Naraku stumbled to his bedroom expecting Yura to be there. He was drunk after drinking with Kanna and was feeling frisky. He crawled in the bed and searched through the sheets for her little rounded body.

She wasn't there. He rolled on his back and said "Hmmm. I wonder where that little minx went."

His druinken mind came up with the idea of getting Kanna to use her mirror. Naraku thought "I'm not in the mood for games tonight. Just satisfying my needs. I will find her hiding spot and fuck her on the spot." Narkau thought he was speaking only in his mind, but actually said those words out loud.

Kanna ignored his werid and inappropriate rantings and concentrated the hardest she could on her task. She tried her hardest, through her drunken blur, but the picture was blurry. It was not too blurry that Naraku couldn't see anything. He saw Yura and Onigumo together. Naraku's blood boiled and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Hakudoshi in Yura's arms. Hakudoshi could feel his father's eyes on him and smiled.

Naraku saw the smile and thought 'So, my son has inherited my love of games.' Narkau's anger cooled to a malicious logic and he slurred drunkenly to his mirror holding incarnation "It lookgz like we've a game of hidnseek on our hands, Kannnnna. We will do this again tomorrow Kanna when I am noot so drunk." The two demons passed out, spraled on the livingroom floor.

Kagura came out of her room found the two of them, fought the urge to blow them out the window with her fan, and went straight back into her room.

* * *

A few nights after the welcoming ritual while Inuyasha and Kagome slept Gentaro found his way into their bedroom. He stood at the foot of their bed and watched them sleep. When he was sure they were not waking up he grabbed the jewel and threw it out the window.

Kohaku was there to catch it. Kagome woke up first and saw Gentaro looking out the window.

"Huh? Wha…" Kagome bolted upright when she saw the jewel was missing. She felt it flying across the wilderness back towards Tokyo. "INUYASHA!" she smacked her husband in the chest and he went immediately on the defensive.

He leapt to his feet with his hair in his face blocking his view. Due to the springy nature of the bed he lost his footing and crashed down into the night table, causing sparks to fly. He smashed a lamp with his body and got tangled in the cord. He stood up pushing his hair out of his face and stumbling once more with the lamp cord wrapped around his wrist and ankle. "Whataradgrambla!" he said not sure if he was awake. "AH!"

Gentaro, used to his father's continuous battle with technology, continued to gaze out the window at a lithe figure springing from treetop to treetop.

Kagome continued to call out to Inuyasha "INUYASHA! INU-YA-SHAAA!"

"WHAAAT!" he yelled back annoyed that he had been woken up.

"DON"T YELL AT ME!" snapped Kagome, forgetting why she woke him in the first place. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAKING ALL THE COMMOTION!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BEATS ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING!" retorted the half demon.

"I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE—" Kagome gasped remembering why she hit Inuyasha in the first place. "The jewel! That's why! The jewel was stolen!"

"Shit. That's just great. Lemme guess Naraku was here 'gain, right?" It was then that Inuyasha saw Gentaro looking out the window. 'Oh, crap. Gentaro helped him!' "Hey Gentaro, did you see what happened?" Inuyasha shook the lamp wire free of his wrist then walked over to his son, dragging the lamp by the cord around his ankle. "It's important Gentaro. Do you remember anything?"

The little boy was snapped out of his daze and shook his head when he looked at his father. Inuyasha could detect no insincerity in his son. Inuyasha knew it was possible that Gentaro had no idea and that Naraku was using his son as a puppet.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Listersgirl** - Thanks. I think Gentaro is a cutie too. Though he's no Sesshomaru, Inuyasha _is_ cool. When writing Gentaro I try to think of what Inuyasha would have been like if he had some warm family + the grammar thing. I don't know where the rest of it comes from. **Ivy-Romanticide** - You know my Nakiepooh! Thanks for mentioning the New Car Smell thing. That arose after hearing the characters on the show mentioning Naraku's distinctive smell. Then I thought 'I wonder what he really smells like. If it were dead bodies or something yucky then no one would know it was Naraku, they would always assume there were dead bodies/yuckies around. It had to be something distinctive, unnatural, and a smell that people were divided over. Afterall, Yura loves the way he smells and Inuyasha hates it. So I picked New Car Smell.  
Sorry if there are spelling errors, I'm too tired to care. Thanks for your reviews. 


	23. Big Fuzzer

Alicia was putting Takekiku down in her crib. As she leaned over the side Naraku's scent wafted across the room. When the pungent scent of New Car Smell wafted towards her she did not flinch. She continued to sing the lullaby and pull out a short sword hidden in the frame of the crib. Naraku was aware of her weapon. His thick leathery tentacles tried to wrap around her but she quickly sliced them off.

She wasn't counting on his tentacles regenerating so quickly and soon found herself wrapped in a web of leather strands face to face with Naraku. "Come now Alicia, you didn't honestly think it would be that easy to defeat me, did you?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

"You know that if you harm her my husband will not hesitate in eliminating you" she said as a warning.

"Oh that's right. Your husband. You're married now. Well, not to fret Lady Sesshomaru, I am not here for her." He pulled Al close so his lips brushed hers when he spoke. "I'm here for you." and he kissed her. She bit his lip causing him to bleed and pull away. "The lord likes it rough, huh? Well, Kagewaki will be said to hear it. He always felt you deserved nothing but tenderness."

"What? Kage-" she stammered.

"Yes Al. I'm using you to get what I want from Kagewaki." He squeezed Al tighter and took off out the window. Takekiku began to wail.

When Naraku returned to his home he quickly deposited Al, still wrapped in his severed tentacles onto the floor of his basement. A tentacle covered her mouth and wrapped her wrists behind her back. He pulled it away from her mouth and allowed her to ask "Why do you want me?"

"I don't want you, but maybe my spider will" he said.

"Your spider?" Al thought back to years ago when Naraku introduced her to his pet spider. At that time it was large for a spider, the size of her hand. She masked her fear of the creepy thing with a joke. "So Naraku," her eyes scanned the floor and ceiling for the nasty creature. "Did you ever name it?"

"I call him Big Fuzzer, now." Upon hearing its name, it opened its glowing red eyes. AL looked straight ahead and saw that Big Fuzzer was now the size of an Oldsmobile.

It leapt forward and slammed into a set of iron bars. Al jumped back and found the wall behind her. 'It's in a cage!' she thought 'He's just playing with me.'

Alicia threw a glance at Naraku who was now standing at the head of the stairs. Light poured in from behind him so she could only make out his silhouette. He chuckled meniacly as another figure joined him. "Don't worry Alicia, Big Fuzzer won't get you if Kagewaki does what I say."

Al was shocked "Kagewaki?" 'This must be a trick! Naraku would never expel Kagewaki from his body! Not with the jewel floating about!' Then Alicia saw it in Naraku's hand. 'THE SACRED JEWEL! Is Kagome okay?'

Big fuzzer slammed into the bars again and Kagewaki called out "No! Alicia!" Kagewaki's face was hit by light from the hallway and Al knew it was not a trick. He saw her as well and they shared a moment of nostalgia.

Naraku's evil belly laugh shattered their moment then slammed the door shut. Al was left with the big hungry spider demon and Naraku was free to make demands on Kagewaki. "You can't keep Alicia down there!" complained Kagewaki.

"I can do whatever I please! _I_ am **Naraku** and you should _know_ that by now."

* * *

Sachem heard the sound of his sisters crying and ran to her room. He found Sesshomaru already there. He stood taking in the air blowing in the open window. He said "It was Naraku. He kidnapped your mother."

"SHIT!" swore Sachem.

"I'm going" said Sesshomaru succinctly.

""No!" said Sachem. "This throws my plan out of whack; then again, it just may work."

"Plan?" asked Sesshomaru, unaware of Sachem's plot to retrieve Kagura's heart.

"Yes" Sachem picked up his phone and made a call. Inuyasha picked up and Sachem told him "Naraku has kidnapped my mother…yes…great…I know…I wanted that to happen… I'll see you there. My father and I are going to leave in five minutes." Then Sachem hung up his phone.

"5 minutes?" questioned the lord.

"Yes" said his son "I need to get my sword, and something else." Sachem retrieved what he needed, shocking his father in the process. Before they left Sachem asked his father to bring Tenseiga. "Just in case" said Sachem.

As they flew towards Naraku's house Lord Seshosmaru thought 'What else has this pup been up to that I don't know about?' Sachem clung to his father as he traveled in his ball of light. They landed outside Narkau's summer house, near Sesshomaru's estate.

Lord Sesshomaru approached but Sachem held him back. The boy pulled out his phone and called his unlce. "Can Kagome go to the estate...right…Yes…he left kiku…I'll need her to keep it with her…yes…Oh yes, I see you."

Sachem waved down the roadway and Lord Sesshomaru saw Inyasha approaching. Then the three youkai entered the forrest around Naraku's estate. They quickly became disoriented and realized they had entered a forest of illusions.

* * *

Naraku and Kagewaki sat around a circular table. Its thick center leg resembled that of a demon's four toed foot. Its claws puckered the thick carpet underneath their toes. "Now Kagewaki, tell me what you know."

"I cannot in good conscience tell you anything" said the twin brother.

Kagura stood in the corner while her creator interrogated his borther. "Your're a fool Naraku! Lord Sesshomaru will be here any moment. Kagewaki knows this. He will not help you."

"What if I showed him this?" Naraku pulled out the sacred jewel from his pocket. The greed and desire for the power of the jewel was immediately rekindled inside Dr. Kagewaki Hitome. Kagura watched his sudden transformation in horror. The kind and weak uncle she knew changed into a petty grasping defiled man. 'Damn that jewel! Damn it! It contributes to Naraku's power, a power which holds my life prisoner!'

Kagewaki fought back his insatiable urge for the jewel and regained his composure. Naraku was prepared for his will power and walked over to the basement door. "Come with me Kagewaki…"

Naraku opened the door and said "If you want your precious Ms. Kensington to live…."

"You filthy bastard!" said Kagewaki.

"Ah, I see your affection for her has not dwindled. Hm hm hm. Good. Now, come with me" demanded Naraku, pleased with himself. Kagewaki joined his evil twin in the basement.

Alicia was backed up into a corner trying to avoid one of the massive clawed legs of Big Fuzzer. The pet spider demon was more enormous than Al thought it would get. Naraku walked up to the beast and scratched an area on the top of its head. "Now now, Big Fuzzer, you'll get your dinner if Kagewaki guards his knowledge hm hm ha ha HAHAHAHA!" Naraku turned to watched Kagewaki and Al "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. I believe I will be entertaining some guests very shortly. I must dress for the occasion."

As Naraku left, Kagewaki squatted down next to Al and tried to take the restraints from her wrists. "I'm sorry, but they wont' budge."

"It's alright." 'So much had changed since she saw him last. He had been absorbed by Naraku over twenty years previously. It was after he was possessed with greed for the sacred jewel. Kagewaki was a kind and gentle soul until the jewel corrupted him.' He turned on a lamp nearby sending the giant spider back into the caged off cavern.

Alicia felt foolish and said "Now why didn't I think if that?" She looked up at Kagewaki who stared down at her in disbelief. 'Oh that's right' Al felt a little deflated. 'The last time he saw me was over twenty years and two kids ago. I guess I look a little different.' She looked away reliving the feelings she had when she reunited with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Alicia? How long has it been?" he asked.

"Decades. Over twenty years."

"You look well" he said sincerely.

"Thank you" she said, still unable to look him in the eye. Then he put his hands on her. His arm fell around her shoulder and she leaned into his warmth. Those who knew Naraku and his twin Kagewaki often joked that Naraku got all the demon genes and Kagewaki got all the human ones. It wasn't true, however Alicia could fell the difference. She loved Sesshomaru, but his touch was some how alien. His skin never lacked warmth, but he was rather hard. She couldn't put her finger on how else to describe it. Kagewaki's touch was warm and soft like only another human could be.

He stroked her face and brought it close to his. She almost lost herseof in his eyes. She had forgotten what beautiful eyes he had. 'How could I have forgotten?' an image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind and she quickly turned away form Kagewaki's approaching lips.

She awkwardly blurted "I'm married. I have two children."

Kageawki was stunned 'How could I assume she would wait for me? I was dead to the world, especially after how I treated her. Marrying Chunran then endangering everyone with my greed for the jewel. "I'm sorry…" he said "I've been out of touch." 'Why isn't she looking at me? "I was only vaguely aware of Naraku, not so much the outside world. It was difficult to do even that. Most of the time I was shut away in darkness with the imbecile."

"The imbecile?" questioned Al.

"Yes, that is my name for Onigumo. Twenty years of being forced to share the blackness with him was diffcult. To be honest it felt more like an eternity than only twenty years" responded Kagewaki.

That got a smile out of Al and they both relaxed. Kagewak half laughing explained "yeah, and then when Naraku expelled both of our bodies he botched it and we both came out in Onigumo. He had to reabsoarb us and re-expell us to get it right."

This made Al laugh harder, and the sound carried up to Naraku who was getting into to his favorite article of clothing, his baboon pelt. His eyes glittered out from behind the blue face and he said "yes, enjoy your reunion while it lasts. After I get what I want I'm going to destroy you both. Muhuhahahaha."

"Kanna" called out Naraku. "Come, show me how my trap is working."

* * *

A shroud of illusions clouded the forrest. Lord Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, and Sachem's senses were overwhelmed. They couldn't fnd their way. Even Sesshomaru found himself confused with his acute senses. The men were deep in a forest of illusions. Naraku watached them from Kanna's mirror and chuckled. He sent her away and continued to speak to Kagewaki.

The lightbulb went out om the basement and Alica began to yell. "HEY NARAKU! YOUR BAIT IS IN DANGER DOWN HERE!"

Big Fuzzer began to advance and stretched his leg out twards his prey. She knocked over the dead lamp and picked it up with her hands. They were still tied behind her back. 'If I can get one good stab, no it's too rrsky. Big Fuzzer would pull me in with his legs before I coud get close enough to do any damage. It's better to defend myself from where I'm standing.'

Kagewaki burst through the door at the top of the stairs along with shafts of light from the hallway. The light caused the spider demon to recoil back into the dark regions of the room. Naraku's laugh echoed through the basement. 'Time is running out Kagewaki. Either you help me or Alicia dies.'

* * *

Sachem stood unsure of not only which way to turn, but also of which way was up. His feet felt like they were sinking or floating: he couldn't tell which. He couldn't find his hands and was almost completely lost until he felt the grip of his' father's hand around his wrist.

Then his sword spoke to him. It sent a ripple through his soul. Sachem regained his senses and was able to focus on his father. Sachem looked up and saw his father glaring at him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the lord.

"I'm sorry Chichioya" said Sachem, ashamed he couldn't help himself.

Sachem saw Inuyasha behind his father in the grip of Sesshooamru's other hand. Sachem felt the pulse of his sword again. Inuyasha looked dizzy and could barely stand up straight.

Inuyasha said "It's a forrest of illusions. Damn Naraku we're trapped here!" Sachem's sword pulsed again sending a ripple that shook him to the core.

Sesshomaru felt the ripple too and said "Yes, I agree."

Sachem looked up "huh?"

Inuyasha fell over again even though he was in Sesshomaru's tight grip. "Uuunnh" said Inuyasha, comically,as he thudded to the ground.

Sesshomaru said to Sachem "You're sword wants to be drawn."

It became clear to Sachem and he drew the sword from it's sheath. Hikiba shown a brilliant light and evaporated the ensorcelled mist around them in the immediate area.

The three men began to walk in a straight line, but still could not see their goal. Lord Sesshomaru said "We're not getting anywhere." Instead of pulling the sword from Sachem's hands he stood behind him. He took hold of his son's wrist and lined up their arms. Lord Sesshomaru motioned their arms in an arc and brilliant light poured through the entire forest. Sachem was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of energy coursing through him and out of the blade.

The mist evaporated and moonlight poured in andlit the path to Naraku's estate. Sachem had never before experienced such a rush of power. He knew it was his father of course, but it was some of his own as well. Inuyasha, Sachem, and Lord Sessomaru began to move towards the estate.

They walked quietly, Sesshomaru in the lead, Sachem right behind and Inuyasha lagging last. "Cihchioya?" asked Sachem. "Will you teach me? Will you teach me how to do that?" Lord Sesshomaru nodded and off they went.

* * *

Kanna watched the events unfold over her mirror and went to show Naraku before it was too late.

Naraku commended her and said "Good work Kanna. Thank you for the warning." Naraku thought of sending Kagura to slow them, but thought the wiser of it. 'She's harboring affection for that brat, Sachem. It would be safer to keep her in the house, for now.'

* * *

**Author's Note**: We're coming to the climax here and it has me thinking. Would you guys want me to keep going? I"ve got a few things in mind for a sequel, but I"ve also got other stories I want to work on. Let me know if you're interested in yet another sequal. I think it will include more Meno, Takekiku as a kid, Sachem & Kagura drama, and of course if and how Naraku get's out of...oh...right...that hasn't happened yet. Oh and of course Inupapa will be back in rare form, out carousing and being a slick demon spy.

I'm really excited about this chapter because I was able touse the word "ensorcelled" !

Thank you for your reviews.


	24. The Battle Begins

After a few more meters Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sachem encountered Inuyasha's band of seven commando's. Jackkotsu rode Ginkotsu up to the men and said "Inuyasha! We're ready when you are!"

"Great" said the unit's captain, Inuyasha. "I need you guys to scout out what's goin' on between here and the estate. Tonight we're bringin' down Naraku!"

Jakotsu began to laugh uncontrollably along with the other six commandos. Renkotsu said "I don't think so, Inuyasha."

Bankotsu brought down his halberd and said "We're making sure you three don't make it any further."

Inuyasha said "What? What're you talkin' bout?" Inuyasha had a feeling he understood what they meant and drew his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru said "You're all double agents"

Renkotsu said "Yes very good. You're a quick one" he added sarcastically.

Sesshomaru flexed his hand and readied his light whip for battle. Sachem lifted his sword and let the light of the sword shine. The three Inu men were prepared to battle together.

Jackotsu stepped forward brandishing his special Saracen sword. He said to Sachem "Hahaha! Boy! You can't kill me! Lee would never forgive you!"

Then Jackotsu heard it. "Jackie? How…how could you?" Lee and Jackson stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone gawked at the two young human men who were thought to have left. Lee said "We went home, and we called your mom to see how you were doing. She said you were fine, but we could tell she was worried. We've known her long enough."

Jackson said "We flew out here. Plus Lee was planning on coming back anyway. He was planning on staying with Jackotsu."

Jackotsu, along with the other members of the commando team smirked and looked at each other with snide expressions.

"We got to the house just as you left, then we saw you guys fly away" explained Jackson.

Lee said "So we followed you. We saw this misty forest. By the time we caught up the mist cleared and we saw you guys.

Sachem was concerned about their safety and asked them to leave "Please, guys, go back to the house. You have to. This isn't a game."

Jackson replied with humor "What's with your new glow-stick Sachem? It sure is purty!"

Lee stepped forward and said, interrupting Jackson "We're not going anywhere. You're our friend and we're going to stand by you."

After Jackson and Lee made their entrance Jackotsu chuckled. He began to clap "Bravo! Bravo! That's my boy! Too bad I have to kill you now." Jackotsu brought up his sword and said "C'mon lover gimme whatcha got!"

Lee stepped forward and asked Jackotsu "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's my job. I am a spy for Naraku."

Lee cocked his head and asked "Who's Naraku?"

"Fool! He's going to take over everything!" said Jackotsu.

"What's…everything? Can you be more specific?" said Lee.

Jackotsu placed a slight finger on his mouth and tried to figure it out "Uuuuuh…I…" he's snapped back to the present with rage. "My point is I never loved you! It was all a lie. I needed some way to get close to that one" Jackotsu pointed to Sachem "and report what I could find!"

Lee lost some color and Sachem's mouth dropped open but no words came forth. Lee said "Don't worry Sachem, I know he's egging me on. I'll stand by you."

Sachem said "Even if I have to kill Jackotsu?"

"You don't have to" said Lee. Everyone gave him a questioning look. Lee said "I will" and drew a long three pronged dagger out of the back of his pants and from under his shirt.

Jakcson gawked and said "How…how the hell did you get through customs with that thing?"

Sachem thought that was hardly an issue here. "Lee, let me take—"

"No." Lee said and stepped closer to Jackotsu. The other men stepped back allowing the two men to settle their own dispute.

The rest of the men and demons began to engage in battles of their own. Jackotsu and Lee were in the center of all the fighting. Jackotsu's sword was trickier than Lee had expected. Jackotsu's sword flung outward towards its opponent revealing that it is actually a sword with many blades that linked together like a chain. It wound back with a movement of Jackotsu's hand and hid its many blades again.

Inuyasha clashed his fully formed Tetsusaiga into Bankotsu's halberd while Sesshomaru effortlessly felled Kyokotsu and Mukotsu with flicks of his wrist. Sachem fended off Suikotsu with his own light whip and took on Renkotsu with his Hikiba.

Inuyasha crashed his Tetsusaiga into the Bankotsu's Banryou and sent waves of light crashing through the forest.

Lee didn't expect Jackotsu's sword to capable of such a long range attack and thought 'If this keeps up I'll lose all my energy and die for sure!' Lee decided to take a chance. He ran in closer dodging Jackotsu's weapon. He did get cut on the way, but made it in close enough to catch the first curve of Jackotsu's sword between the prongs of his own weapon. Lee twisted the blade and it slid right out of Jackotsu's hand and then Lee pounced on top of Jackotsu straddling his chest. Lee didn't' give Jackotsu a chance to speak. He just dropped his dagger deeply into his former lover's chest.

When they both cried out everyone else stopped what they were doing and watched the spectacle before them with slack jawed shock. Jackson watched from a safe distance, and leaned on a tree then slid to the ground. Everyone else, friend and foe alike, halted their own fighting and looked at the young men.

Lee pulled out the weapon and became sickened by the sound of Jackotsu's flesh and bone releasing from the dagger. Lee looked down in disbelief that he could be capable of such an act.

Lee looked at his victim and felt tremendous guilt over his act. Jackotsu was still alive. Jackotsu's breathing became gurgled as his lungs filled with blood. Lee thought it would have been quicker, and tried to hasten his Jackie's death and reduce his suffering by stabbing him repeatedly splattering blood on himself.

Each jab filled with anger, regret, and loss. Lee was soon covered in his lover's blood. Jackotsu finally passed on but Lee kept stabbing while tears of madness and rage streamed down his face. Lee howled in misery.

Sachem stepped forward and gently pulled the dagger from Lee's hand and dragged his friend away from the body. Lee said "He was right. I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had killed him. I had to do it myself." Lee lay on the ground and passed out.

The fight continued. Though the six remaining commando's were angered by Jackotsu's violent death they were intimidated by the passion of the human boy and were easily felled. Sachem, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha won.

Jackson stayed with Lee while Inuyasha and Sachem prepared to enter Narakau's domain. Theystopped when they noticed Lord Sesshomaru hanging back. "Chichioya? What's the matter, c'mon?"

"Yeah Fluffers, what's the hold up?" said Inuyasha.

"We should be more prudent when entering his lair" warned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha blurted "Prudent schmoodent! C'mon! You got Tenseiga, I got Tetsusaiga! So whattaya worried about?"

Lord Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was not experiencing the same problem with his sword. He had see Inuyasha use Tetsusaiga recently and its full power had not diminished. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything in response. This caused Inuyasha to grunt with frustration and strut towards the house.

Sachem, on the other hand threw a thoughtful gaze on the ground. Inuyasha stopped when he heard his nephew address Sesshomaru "Chichioya? Is there something wrong? I mean with Tenseiga?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Sachem's shoulder "C'mon kid! Yer mom is inside. We don't got time fer philosophizin'"

Sachem shrugged off Inuyasha's hand and continued to say "Chichioya? Tell me. There's something wrong with your sword, isn't there?"

Inuyasha ears perked and he was stunned when he heard Sesshomaru say "Tenseiga has been quiet. It has not spoken to me since before you were born."

Inuyasha said "Crap!"

"Chichioya!" said Sachem in surprise.

Inuyasha then reevaluated their approach. "Okay, we can't be as brazen as we'd like to be. If you have any ideas we'd like to hear them."

* * *

Kagura gazed out her window resting one hand on the thick violet curtain. She then saw Sachem down below. He brought a finger to his lips to keep her quiet and with his demon abilities crawled up the side of the house. She opened her window and let Sachem in. She told him "Your mother is in the basement with Kagewaki and Naraku."

"Kagewaki? Who's that?" Kagura explained Kagewaki's relation to Naraku, Western Financial, and his mother. "My uncle is down there with my father, can you let them in?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked, surprised he would trust her enough to ask her help.

"Yes" he said.

"Urrgh. Fine. Inuyasha didn't bring that brat of a kid with him did he?"

Sachem laughed at Kagura's stubbornness and told her Gentaro was still at home.

Sesshomaru made it around the back of the house and followed the scent of his life mate. He found a window which was low on the house. It was a window into the basement.

Sachem and Kagura went down to the front door and let Inuyasha in. "Where's the other one?" she asked only half interested.

"He was ignorin' me then ran around the back 'a the house. Off ta find Al, I suspect" answered Inuyasha as he immediately began to sniff the air for trouble.

"She's downstairs" said Sachem.

Naraku's chuckle then floated over to them. His estate was not lit and Inuyasha and his nephew could only guess at what evil lurked in the cark. Kagura was more aware.

"So the Inu clan is here. I must say, I'm impressed that you made it this far. Tell me, how is that you made it through the mist?" asked Naraku.

Inuyasha snapped "That ain't none of yer business Naraku!"

Naraku ignored Inuyasha and calmly spoke to Sachem "A new sword, Sachem?" Naraku sniffed the air. "I see, a gift from your father."

Sachem's eyes shifted back and forth nervously. "Was it some type of peace offering?" asked Naraku as he chuckled. 'This boy's emotions are putty in my hands.' Sachem just glared at him in return.

Kagewaki found Naraku and the others. "Naraku," he said to his brother. "I told you they would come for you." Then Kagewaki spotted Sachem. 'Is that Sesshomaru? No, it's not.'

Sachem then said with confidence only a descendent of Sesshomaru could have "You must be Kagewaki. Where is my mother being held?"

Kagewaki was gawking at Sachem, searching for Alicia's features or of some sign that the young man before him was her child and not Sesshomaru's. 'Alicia married Sesshomaru? How could that have happened? How on Earth could that have happened?' Kagewaki was then distracted further by the feeling of tendrils of darkness enveloping him. Somehow Kagewaki noticed his attention was drawn in more than one attention. The calling was from the jewel, but both Kagewaki and Sachem held his attention. 'The sacred jewel!' Kagewaki's attention was shifted from the young man to the jewel. Kagewaki was helpless to its malevolent call. 'The jewel…with the jewel I could have…' "everything" he whispered.

Naraku knew what his twin was thinking and turned to his head towards Kagewaki and allowed his malicious gaze to fall upon him. "Yes, Kagewaki. Everything…With the power of the sacred jewel you could even beat Sesshomaru."

Kagewaki's eyes glittered with desire. He desired to kill Alicia's husband and take her for himself. He desired to have his own son with her. He desired Alicia.

Naraku was quick to encourage that line of thought. He said "You should kill them Kagewaki."

Kagewaki took a step forward and shook himself out of the trance of the jewel. "No!"

"Oh?" said Naraku, expecting some resistance. "You can always blame their deaths on me, Kagewaki"

While this scene played out in front of them, Sachem couldn't help but think 'Why does Naraku want Kagewaki to take us on? What hidden powers does Kagewaki have?'

Naraku continued "Dear brother, if you blame it on me she'll naturally fall to you for comfort."

Kagewaki thought 'It is more believable that Naraku would kill them. I can't believe I'm considering this!'

He flashed back over twenty years ago to a night of passion Alicia and he shared. The darkness of the jewel called to him and he set his mind to kill Inuyasha, the boy, Naraku, and anyone else that got in his way. He would not pass up a second chance to be with Al.

Sachem's hand was at his hilt and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga already drawn. Kagewaki was drawn towards Sachem. The slow gate of the older half demon was accompanied his glowing demon eyes.

Naraku launched an attack with his tentacles and Inuyasha leapt across Sachem's path to intervene. Naraku drew Inuyasha away and left Kagewaki to deal with the pup. Sachem drew his sword with the confidence and manner of his father.

Kagewaki said "The jewel. I want…I want the jewel."

Sachem said "It will not make her love you." He then lifted his sword and it began to let off a glowing mist all on its own. Kagewaki lifted his hands as though to catch a basketball. Then a wall of fire was hurled towards Sachem. The pup instinctively lifted his arm holding the blade horizontally. Sachem ducked behind his other arm.

A few seconds passed and Sachem noticed he was not burning. Sesshomaru's boy slowly looked up and gasped as he saw the wall of flames upright in front of him and his opponent was on the other side. Sachem looked at the Hikiba and saw the sword a stream of fire appeared to be being absorbed by the blade.

Sachem stood and waited for the assault to end. Kagewaki fatigued and took a few steps back. He was shocked when he saw Sachem's sword swallow the last of the flame.

The pup stood stone faced while Kagewaki took in his features. 'He must be Sesshomaru's son. Not only does he look like him, but he has his power as well! Kagewaki ran when Sachem lifted his sword again. Sachem took a moment to admire the blade. It appeared as though the flames were roiling inside the blade.

Sachem then poured some of his energy into the blade and swiped it in Kagewaki's direction. It released the fire and shot in Kagewaki's direction. Kagewaki dove into a hallway and found he was next to the basement door.

Madness twisted his logic and he became very very clam. "I have to kill her" he said and opened the door.

Sachem was going to chase after Kagewaki, but then became distracted by his uncle who was screaming at Naraku 'No, wait! Inuyasha is injured!'

Inuyasha had been cut by knives Naraku had hidden in his sleeves. Inuyasha was losing blood fast and was getting slower.

Sachem stepped towards his uncle to help, but it was too late. Naraku sliced off Inuyasha's left arm: the one that had a solid grip on Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagewaki slowly stepped down the creaking stairs. Al had heard the commotion up stairs and asked in breathless panic "What's going on Kagewaki? Was that Inuyasha that I heard scream?"

He didn't answer, only continued down the stairs.

"Kagewaki?" she asked concerned. "What are you doing?" He stepped closer and lifted his hands. She whispered to herself "Oh shit, this isn't good."


	25. Sachem's Treasures

Sachem gawked at his uncle and immediately thought of Kagome and Gentaro. He dove for Tetsusaiga and shook off the chills he got from removing Inuyasha's hand, which still gripped the blade.

Naraku laughed maniacally and said "MUHOOHAHAHWAHAHAHA! BOY? DO YOU THINK THAT MEASELY BLADE WILL DO ME IN?" Naraku shot miasma at Sachem, but the poison had no effect on Sesshomaru's son. Sachem had inherited his father's immunity to poison.

Naraku then began to attempt impaling the young half demon with his tentacles. Sachem easily lopped off the tentacles before Naraku was able to touch the young pup. Sachem was drawing near and Naraku's options were dwindling. He had already used his last resort knives when Inuyasha got too close.

He had to think fast. Naraku tried to apply his famous mind games. "Sachem, aren't you concerned about Kagura?"

Sachem realized Kagura had made her self scarce. She had actually gone back to her room feeling helpless. She could not help Sachem without endangering her own life.

Sachem halted, looked at his uncle then back at his target. Sachem continued after Naraku undaunted. Naraku said "What about your father? Don't' you want to conquer him?" Sachem's pace did not falter and his eyes were cold like an amber ice. Naraku then said "Aren't you at all concerned about your mother?"

Sachem stopped dead in his tracks.

Naraku continued "I'll make this simple. Serve me and your mother goes free."

Sachem examined Naraku, who was wearing a dark blue kimono and hakama underneath a white fur. Sachem realized his father had not yet returned to the group. 'Where is Chichioya?'

* * *

Kagura stood looking out her window. She felt the cool night air rustle her clothing and longed to fly freely. Kanna entered the room behind her. Kagura turned and looked at the little girl and said "What now, Kanna? No, I don't have any liquer." 

"Kagura" said Kanna soft as ever.

Kagura turned and looked at the girl again and noticed she was holding her mirror. Kagura was worried that Naraku had sent Kanna to finally finish her off. 'If I'm trapped in that mirror he'll use me against Sachem!' As that nightmare played out in Kagura's mind Kanna concentrated on operating her mirror.

Kagura's fears faded and turned into confusion as Kanna's mirror revealed the location of Kagura's heart. In the mirror a baby, Hakudoshi, fondled the black orb. Yura and Onigumo were talking behind him. Hakudoshi dropped the heart and it went rolling over to where the two adults were talking. Yura felt the heart thud her foot and she looked down.

This time she recognized what it was and scolded Hakudoshi for holding onto it. "Haku-baby! How could you! This is Auntie Kagura's heart! You're going to give this right back to her!"

Hakudoshi, looking older than he did before, replied "That would mean we would have to return to Naraku. I know you are too afraid to do that."

Yura steamed with anger. The little boy was right, she was afraid. "Ooooooh!" said Yura as she shook her fist with anger.

The scene faded and Kagura stood dumbfounded. "Na,Na, Naraku doesn't have my heart!" Kagura looked up and out the window again and felt the breeze on her skin. She looked back at the door and listened to the noises that floated up from the battle going on in the living room. 'What should I do? Should I pursue my heart? Or should I help Sachem?' She heard him say to her _'I WANT YOU TO BE FREE!'_ Kagura said to Kanna "Tell Sachem I will be back. I have something important to do." With that she followed the breeze out her window.

Kanna watched her younger incarnation fly out the window and into the night. She looked up at the moon and the light spilled over Kanna's blank features. She sat on the floor and leaned on Kagura's round bed. The small white clad incarnation flipped the mirror around and looked into it.

A cold glow emanated from the mirror and flickered. Her blank stare did not change as she muttered to herself "Dammit. Why can I never get anything more than the Weather Channel on this thing?"

* * *

Alicia remembered Kagewaki's fire powers from his assault the evening he was first absorbed by Naraku. She watched helplessly as she thought 'I have to do something!' Kagewaki approached, gearing up for his attack. Once he came in range Al swung her legs around and into his knees. He wasn't expecting the attack and fell hard. Alicia tried to squirm away, but was bound by the remnants of Naraku's tentacles. She moved towards the darkness and was reminded of the giant spider that lay in wait there. 

Alicia found herself in the corner of the room looking at a large demon spider and her former lover who had lost his mind. She was tied up and out of tricks. 'I should have tried to get to the stairs! Too late for that now.' As Alicia tried to prepare herself for a gruesome death by being nashed in a spider's mouth or burning by Kagewaki's powers she simply closed her eyes and tried to think of her family. 'Sachem, my baby, I was too weak for you. Your father was right, how could I be so stupid! Your father! I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger.' She whispered "Sesshomaru" at one last attempt to freeze his face in her mind before she passed.

Then she heard "Yes, Ms. Kensington?" She looked up and saw Sesshomaru had emerged from the shadows and was holidng a struggling Kagewaki by the neck. He held her former lover a foot off the ground until he passed out.

Sesshomaru shook with rage and wantead nothing more than to kill the troublesome man before he did anymore damage. Sesshomaru looked down at Alicia whose attention was directed elsewhere. He would not kill someone she had cared about. He was convinced she would never forgive him.

Lord Sesshomaru heard a scraping sound ans smelled spider. 'The Spider's natural defense covered its scent.'

Lord Sesshomaru dropped Kgewaki, untied his Lady and they faced the spider demon, while Kagewaki lay unconscious behind them.

* * *

Sachem gripped the Tetsusaiga and felt the power of the sword rush thorugh him. 'No wonder Chichioya wants it!' 

Naraku knew he was in trouble and couldn't think of a whay out 'Oh shit!' he thought. "Time to take my leave" said Naraku.

"I don't think so, Naraku!" said Sachem.

"Oh, I do!" said the evil half demon.

"Nu – uh!" said Sachem.

"Uh – huh!" said Naraku

"I said NUH-UH!" said Sachem.

"UH – HUH! You're not the boss of me, Sachem!" whined Naraku.

Sachem retorted with "I am if I wanna be!"

Inuyasha said "Ooooooooooooo! He's right Naraku! He's the boss of you!" then he cried out in angony and Sachem quit talking and focused on Naraku's demon aura. Sachem sliced through the cleft of scraping wind where their two auras collided and released a windscar. Naraku was cornered and couldn't get away. The blast was powerful but so was Naraku's barrier.

When Naraku realized his last minute barrier was enough to hold off the Tetsusaiga he began to laugh. He gripped his stomach as his evil laughter filled the dark estate. "You..HAHAHAHA…You thought you could beat me? PUP? HAHAHAHA!"

Sachem was prepared for this. He recalled Naraku's barrier powers from when Gentaro had been kidnapped. Sachem then pulled out his own sword, Hikiba, and crossed it with Tetsusaiga. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize the power of the windscar coursing into this Hikiba. He scraped the blades together and felt a friction of demonic energy flowing between the blades.

Sachem felt magnetism between the two blades. It took great effort to pull the two blades apart. When Sachem finally managed to do so the release of power was immense. Naraku's barrier didn't stand a chance.

As the light faded Inuyasha lifted his head and said "You did it! You did it kid! You killed Naraku! Ha- HAAA! Urgh!"

As Sachem inspected the rain of ash tha fell from the vaulted ceiling he felt his Hikiba throb his soul. The pup could see clearly what had happened and searched the ash for evidence. Sachem said "No, uncle, I didn't."

Sachem wasn't sure what it was he was looking for, but could hear his Hikiba whisper to his soul that Naraku was not killed by the blast. Then they heard Naraku's chuckle. Naraku had survived. Naraku's barrier was no use against the combined power of the swords, but it gave him time to think of a plan.

Naraku said "What a lame attempt at salvaging your family memebers lives this is. I, Naraku, alone posess the sacred jewel!" Naraku pulled out the jewel and let its malevolent light sparkle over their heads.

Sachem settled his hands in his suit pockets and said "Hmf. I can't belive you fell for it." Sachem pulled his fist out of his pocket and opened it. To everyones shock Sachem too held a sacred jewel. The smirk grew across Sachem's lips as Naraku's laugh faded.

Naraku realized something about his jewel. It was different from the last time he held it. It wasn't as heavy. "No. No it's a fake?"

Sachem sent a blast of energy from the jewel in his hand into Naraku's chest. It sent him flying back and he slid across the floor. The jewel Naraku had received from Kohaku crashed into the floor and shattered into dust. Naraku's eyes burned with anger, then with pain when he realized there was an enormous hole in his chest that went straight through his back. Naraku placed a hand in the dust of his imposter jewel and then looked up at Sachem who was standing over him.

Narkau went to strike but Sahcem was faster. Sachem drove his powerful claws into Naraku's skull. Narkau was still concious and struggling so Sachem did what he could. Sachem did not revel in the gore of battle, but did the only thing he thought possible to stop this monster. Sahcem then cracked Naraku's skull with his grip and pulled out his brain while part of his spinal cord dangled form the back.

Inuyasha blurted out "Awe NASTY!" then the sacred jewel in Sachem's other hand shattered. "AH! The jewel!" Inuyasha gripped his arm and swore "Shit!"

Sachem looked down at the brain in his hand and thought he was going to get sick. He let it slide out of his hand and hit the floor with a sickening splat. Sachem then ran to his uncle. "Uncle! I'll get you some help. Don't worry, everything will be fine, just hang on." Sachem picked up and rested the Tetsusaiga by his uncle's side to prevent Inuyasha from transforming.

"It aint that boy! I'll heal. It's just…urgh" the pain was beginning to overwhelm Inuyasha. "The jewel! It's freakin' broken! Yer aunt's gonna get upset!"

Sachem began to chuckle "Don't worry about that uncle."

"It ain't no key chain boy! That's the sacred jewel! SHIT!"

"No, uncle the real sacred jewel is with Aunt Kagome."

"I told you before, Gentaro helped him steal it!"

"No uncle. The true sacred jewel is with Aunt Kagome. That was a recreation a friend of Kagura's helped create. I knew Gentaro was still under Naraku's influence. He's not one to let go of his victims so easily."

Inuyasha was embarrassed he didn't figure it out and humiliated that his son was acting as a puppet to Naraku. On top of it all he was minus an arm.

Sachem, sensing his uncles feelings said "Don't worry uncle, you couldn't have known. I didn't want anyone to know. Otherwise, Naraku would have found out, one way or the other. He is a truly formidable foe, and I wanted to take all the precautions I could."

"UrggghAH! Right. Fine, k, I'm ready to ditch this joint" said Inuyasha, on the verge of passing out.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Listersgirl:** Sesshy's around. Don't worry. He's here. I'm suprised you're not asking about Miroku! He still has that damned wind tunnel in his hand.  
**Ivy-Romanticide:** Hahahaha...I don't know...dare I brave the wrath of Inuyasha fangirls? Keep reading and find out!  
**Kyuusetsuki-san: **Oh! You're here! Hello! I havent gotten a chance to see who won that dance contest. I will be sure to check out your fic soon.  
I"m sorry guys, I don't really have enough energy for clever author's notes tonight. I"m pooped and I"m going to bed...Hm...That reminds me. Did Sesshomaru say the word "poopie" in this fic? 


	26. Sesshomaru's Family

As Sesshomaru focused on whipping the spider demon, Kagewaki stirred and grabbed Alicia. 'I have to kill her. I have to kill Alicia' thought Kagewaki. He grabbed Alicia from behind and was choking her with his strong arm.

She reached out to Sesshomaru, who was busy concentrating on the spider. 'Damn, I'll have to do this myself!'

Alicia kicked Kagewaki in the shin, elbowed him in the guy and released herself form his grip. She quickly slipped her hand around his wrist and twisted his arm around behind his back. Al thought of Mugen. 'Why do I keep finding myself doing this to guys?' She quickly brough Kagewaki to the ground.

Kagewaki wriggled underneath her and began to foam at the mouth. Sesshomaru gave the spider one more fatal blow and turned to his mate.

Kagewaki was raving about the sacred jewel. "I need it! I have to have the JEWEL! No! Waaaaant AAHAHAA!"Alicia looked down sadly at the man she once admired so much and saw nothing of the man she had known. The Kagewaki she knew was dead.

Alicia sat on Kagewaki's back gripping his wrist. She held his head steady with her foot. She looked down at the stark raving rabid man underneath her she asked Lord Sesshomaru "Sir, did you bring anything along for me?" Lord Sesshomaru understood and had somberly handed her a small, but powerful hand gun.

* * *

Sachem got on his cell phone and called for emergency care. The two half demons heard a gun shot. Sachem stood and shouted "Mom!" 

Inuyasha tried to stifle a shout but could not. Sachem was torn between leaving his uncle and checking on his mother. He knew she was involved in that shot, but he wasn't sure how. He panicked realizing Kagewaki had gone missing.

Inuyasha grunted "I'll-urgh-be fine kid. Go 'n see if that was yer mom!"

From the darkness on the stairs came a pair of eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. "Don't be foolish" spat Lord Seshomaru. He came down the stairs with Ms. Kensington walking beside him, a gun that smelled of smoke and powder in her hand.

Alicia yelped "Inuyasha!" when she noticed his wounds. Sachem, seeing both his parents safe, focused on what to do with Naraku's remains. They were beginning to throb and inch closer together.

Lord Sesshomaru hung back and said to Inuyasha "Your left wrist, eh? Hmf. Karma."

Inuyasha yapped "Shut up, Sesshomaru!...urgh"

Alicia was not entirely sure what the comment meant, and ignored it. She had to help Inuyasha. She said "Sachem, the kitchen is down that hallway, get some ice for his arm. The hospital can reattach it."

Al tied her belt around the stump of his arm to slow the bleeding. She noted though that it had already begun to slow on its own.

Inuyasha said "Kagome is going to be so pissed"

Al said "Nah. She'll just be glad that you're alright. How did all this happen?"

As Inuyasha explained what happened to Al and Sesshomaru and Sachem kept himself busy in the kitchen looking for ice. On the counter he saw a large cookie jar in the shape of a bear with a little red bow around its neck and a chef's hat on its head.

"Naraku, damn Naraku" said Inuyasha. Sachem returned with a bag of ice from the freezer and poured it on the arm.

Sesshomaru looked down at the brain on the floor and thought of all the posibile problems that it may lead to. 'If we cut it up, who is to say that it won't simply grow into more Naraku's? One is enough for me.' Sesshomaru nudged a creeping bit of flesh away with his shiny Italian loafers and thought 'All we can do, until we are sure, is keep it separated from these piles of flesh.'

Sachem snapped Sesshomaru out of his daze by arriving at his side with a large jar. Sesshomaru said "A cookie jar?"

Sachem shrugged "It's all I could find" he said as he crouched down to picke up the brain.

Sesshomaru said "At least we are of one mind on the topic."

Sachem said "I figured we could just burn the flesh, but this" he wiggled Naraku's brain in his hand before he plopped it into the jar "is going to come with us. I believe his heart is impure, but his brain is his true source of malice."

Sesshomaru agreed and then they heard the siren and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru watched from the door way as Inuyasha sat moving his shoulder in circles as the futuristic medical professionals explained to him what type of therapy he would undergo with his reattached arm.

Sachem hung in the hallway and watched over his mother who had fallen asleep in the plastic chairs lining the hallway. She sat, slumped over and leaning to one side with her arms crossed and her knees wide open in a very unlady like manner. The teddy bear cookie jar sat under their chairs.

Sesshomaru approached them and gently pushed one of his mate's knees into the other. The lord said to his son "When the doctor leaves Inuyasha would like to speak with you. I suspect it is over his sword. He is terribly clingy to it."

"Yes Chichioya, I understand." Sachem held the sword for his uncle while Inuyasha went in for surgery. Sachem currently clung to it, waiting to give it back. "I can understand why."

"Mm. It _is_ a magnificent sword" said the youkai.

Kagome arrived at the hospital with Gentaro trailing behind her and Takekiku in her arms. She sped through the automatic doors and and down the white hallways. She called out to him in the halls "Inuyasha?"

All the way in his room Inuyasha could hear his wife and yelled back "Kagome!"

She followed a demon nurse's directions to his room and rounded a corner "Inuyasha!"

He sat up in bed twitching his ears "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome got a little closer.

"Kagome!" screamed her husband from his bed.

Kagome rounded the corner and saw her brother-in-law and his family. Still calling out "Inuyasha?" she planted Takekiku in Lord Sessomaru's arms and ran into Inuyasha's room. "INUYASHA!" she squealed glad to see her husband in one piece.

"Kagome" he said gently, touched that she would be so upset over his pain.

"Inu…yasha?" she said.

"Kagome" he said feeling the comfort of her presence.

"Inuyasha" she said clutching his head to her chest. Gentaro peered around the door frame at his parents.

Inuyasha leaned into her and said "Kagome."

Once she realized he was safe anger boiled in her and she screamed "INUYASHA! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

After seeing the powerful blast of Inuyasha's impact at Kaogme's command the Doctor and his assistants fled the room.

Inuyasha's head crashed a hole in the bed and left him stuck. His arm was reattached, but still limp at this point and as he tried to extricate himself from the feathery fluff of the mattress. The metal coiled springs of the bed poked at him while Kagome pointed and screamed a list of things he had done to worry her. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOU AND THOSE STUPID COMMANDO'S: I KNEW THEY WERE BAD NEWS!"

Inuyasha wriggled and flopped his body around trying to free himself from the guillotine like mattress she gave him another lashing. "SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT!"

The last 'sit' drove not only his head lower to the ground, but his shoulders deeper into the mattress. "OOOWWW!" he said, but didn't really mean it. The pain had passed an hour earlier.

Kagome had no mercy. She continued "HOW COULD YOU! IT WAS SO SELFISH OF YOU TO GO AND PLAY HERO AGAIN, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT YOU HAVE A LITTLE BOY AT HOME!"

Inuyasha twisted and turned and did his best to pull himself out and just when he thought he could pull himself free from the mess of bedding Kagome said "AND THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE ON THE WAY YOU KNOW!"

Inuyasha stopped wriggling and looked over at Kagome's loafered feet. "Ka…Kagome? Are you…You're?"

Kagome got down on her knees and looked at her husband whose head poked out through the bottom of the bed. "Yes Inuyasha. Now that you'll be a father of two you can't go and do these things anymore!"

Sessomaru let them have their love hate moment and looked down at his daughter. She was moving her jaw in some kind of strange motion. "Ms. Kensington," he nudged her as he took the seat next to her. "Ms. Kensington, Kiku is smiling." The Lord looked at his daughter with fascination, as though he had never seen her before.

Alicia was half awake and rolled over. She leaned away from Sachem and towards Sesshomaru then leaned on his shoulder and said sleepily, "Mmm just gas, sir. Mnnn"

Sachem, as curious about the baby as anyone, looked over his mother to his father on the other side. Sachem couldn't see his little sister from where he was so he took the seat on the other side of his father. Sesshomaru showed Sachem Kiku and said with all seriousness "Kiku does not need to poopie" he said to Ms. Kensington.Sesshomaru turned to Sachem and said"See, is that not a smile? I am most certain it is."

Sachem smiled and found himself laughing too. "Yes, father, it is. It most certainly is."

After Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the hole in the bed and they each apologized. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Gentaro and reassured him that everything would be alright. Inuyasha then sent Kagome and Gentaro to fetch Sachem.

Sachem came in and laid the sword down next to Inuyasha who looked at it. "Break me off a chip there Sachem" said Inuyasha.

Sachem said "What!" in shock.

"I'll wear the chip as a like a necklace er somethin' while I recover. I want you to hold on to it for me until I do. I know I'll be back in action soon enough, but 'til then I want you to look after it."

"Oh, Uncle, I couldn't. I really couldn't. It's your—"

"I ain't askin'. I'm tellin' ya. As the Commander 'n Chief of the DDL I am orderin' you to look after Tetsusaiga!"

Sachem smiled and said, "Uncle you're forgetting I'm not a DDL soldier. Plus, didn't you disolve the DDL?"

"I'm startin' to rethink that idea. As for younot bein' a soldier? Well, ya ain't, but yer Sesshomaru's son and my nephew. Yer a part of it whether you like it 'er not." Sachem observed Inuyasha's serious face and took his uncle's words more seriously.

"Yes uncle, I understand" said Sachem.

Inuyasha said "You got a mind like yer father's, but yer mom's heart. The DDL's been waiting for a man like you."

"Thank you, uncle, you're too generous" said Sachem.

"But seriously, though, you know how to use that sword, but you don't have a greed for it. That's important."

Sachem and his uncle spoke a little longer then Sachem reluctantly picked up the sword, transformed and and chipped off a piece right next to where Inupapa had taken one, forming a perfect diamond shaped ding along the smooth surface of the sword.

Inuyasha said "Totosai's gonna have a shit fit when he see's it again."

Kagome and Gentaro then returned to the room with Inuyasha. Sachem joined hs father, mother, and little sister in the hallway and went home.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jackson left for the US again and Lee decided to stay in Japan. He felt that he was forever changed as a result of his last visit and could not return home again. Killing Jackotsu was a transforming experience. Just as meeting Jackotsu was a transforming experience. Lee wasn't lonely for long. He met Shippou at a Sesshomaru estate party. Though a semester late, Lee went back to school in the US, but always returned to Japan on his breaks to spend time with Shippou.

Kanna never summoned the courage to tell Sachem what happened to Kagura and wandered the streets searching for someone to take her in. She soon found that no one was willing and used her mirror to track down Yura and Onigumo. Yura gladly took her in. Onigumo took on a legitimate job in a gun shop and was able to provide nicely for his growing family. Yura took a job at a funeral home, but was dismissed after the bodies began to appear bald in their caskets.

Naraku's brain was sealed in the teddy bear cookie jar and placed in a storage area of the basement in the Sesshomaru estate. Sachem had it checked twice daily by powerful demon sages to make sure the brain was not causing trouble. Sachem thought often of Kagura and hoped she was enjoying her freedom. He missed her terribly, but tried not to let it show. No one had seen her since the day of the incident.

Sesshomaru continued to watch over his family and was learning bit by bit to be a warmer father. His daughter was bringing out a happier side of him that even his close family was not used to seeing.

Menomaru was irritated that Naraku had been defeated. He desparately wanted to gain retribution for the humiliation the evil half demon dolled out to him. Since Naraku was no longer available, Meno focused his energies on plotting against the one who took that possibility of redemption away: Sachem.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note**: Blah...wow...I'm glad I got that out of my system. Here I wait for your final reviews. Thanks for all your reviews. I"m glad you have enjoyed my story. THank you thank you thank. If youhave any questions post them as reviews and I will post a temporary chapter with the answers.

THANKS AGAIN!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello all! Thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy to see some new names! I'll do my best to get working on the next story. I'll be posting a Samurai Champloo fic soon and after that I'll get back to Sesshy (…that is if he cooperates with me).

I'm really surprised at all of you who have not read my other stories, yet continued with this one! Hahaha, Picking up a story on it's third sequel is pretty rough. I hope those of you who are going back to read the other stories enjoy them. The very first one is a bit slower at the beginning, so I hope you can get through it. I had to introduce everyone and explain everything.

By reading the first stories you'll see what steamy things happened between Kagewaki and Alicia and why Naraku absorbed him. Also how Kagome and Inuyasha got together, how Sesshomaru and Alicia got together, Sesshomaru and as ahuman (!), more about Menomaru and his hilarious incompetence, and a lot more adventure!

Listersgirl – Listersgirl, listersgirl, listersgirl. What do I say? You've reviewed all my work since the very beginning all the way back to animespiral! You've done art for my stories and have given me lots of help forming these stories! Your help and friendship are invaluable! Thanks so much!

Rin's Faith – Thank you for all your reviews! Thanks for your comment on my originality. I really try to keep the characters as who they are, but also giving them new fun things to do. I'll do my best to get cooking (Author imagines Sesshomaru in kitchen, holding a large wooden spoon, and wearing nothing but a white apron). Yes. The kitchen is where I want to be. : )

Venusserenade – There seems to be enough interest in a part five for me to continue. I'm glad you like Ms. Kensington. There's a sexy depiction of her (form an earlier story) on Ivy-Romanticide's homepage. If you go to her link (she's one of my reviewers) homepage, fanart. LIstersgirl also emailed me some great preliminary work I can't wait until she posts it so you can all see them. They're super!

Teiboi – I hope you enjoy one through three HAhahaha. Wild. Writing a real story with my own characters is a bit out of my league. You're not the first to mention it, but eh. This is a hobby. Thanks for your encouraging words.

Vampiremaiden18- Yeah Lee's getting it on with Shippou. I'll see what fun stuff I can come up with for the sequel with that.: )Sesshy will engage in some family like activities, but he is Sesshomaru after all and it can only go so far. He loves his children, but all mighty hell will break loose if he gets a wrinkle in his suit.

Kyuketsuki-san – I have to check out who won that contest! Well…? Who is it?

InuyashaFan – you mysterious anonymous reviewer you! I hope you enjoyed the ending and hope to hear more from you in the future. Perhaps a story of your own…?

Bakura's Girll88 – Your dedication to reading my fics is really touching. _Wipes tear from eye_ Hopefully you will enjoy the ending and will be around to read part 5 once I get the plot down.

We B Freaks – You've disappeared. : ) Where did you go: )Sniffle sniffle I miss your entertaining reviews.

Moon Hana – The last I heard from you your computer was on the fritz. I hope all is well. Thanks for your review.

Asphyxiating Elgar – Oooooh yeaaaah – a Mugen x OC fic? Hm. Samurai Champloo fics are harder for me, and it might take a while, but I think I'll try that.

Lilystiger - I hope you were able to keep up with the rest of the story and enjoyed the ending.

Velveteen Doll – Enough naked Sesshy for you?

Neo Genesis1 – You've been around a while too! I hope you enjoyed this segment of Sesshomaru and Comrades and the next one, if I ever get around to penning it. I'm feeling a little drained after this one.

I'm feeling a concluding story is coming on. I think I can end the story pretty naturally with only one more sequel. Jeez…I say that every time.


End file.
